Everyday Legends
by Meraki164
Summary: Two years after Solo, the "Phantom" activity has continued to grow, and their reputations spread. An evening patrol full of mistakes will threaten to change the face of their clan forever. "...When someone chooses to put a stranger ahead of themselves...that's what separates a face from the crowd, and makes them into legends."
1. Feeling

*** Hello again, whoever is out there. :) If you just happen across this story, it's number two in my prequel series. Should you be interested enough to read, you might want to look at Solo first.**

**I appreciate feedback in every form, and I'm always looking for new friends, and new material to read. This story turned out a little differently than I planned, but I don't see it as a bad thing.**

**I don't own TMNT, obviously. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Leonardo felt like the evening had been unusually quiet. While he wasn't disappointed by the apparent drought in criminal activities to interrupt, an unsettled feeling in his gut had him and his fourteen-year-old brother crossing beyond their normal territory for the third time that week.

_Master_ _Splinter doesn't like it very much when we stray this far, but I guess that's the cost of concentrating most of our efforts in a confined area. Now the bad guys are migrating outside of it._

The late summer night air was stifling, and made the blue-masked turtle feel heavier than he preferred. Raphael was noticeably sluggish too, and seemed to be getting bored.

"How much further you wanna run, Leo?" the younger turtle wondered. "We're pushing our boundaries again. You know Sensei's gonna ask where we ended up."

The fifteen-year-old stared at the street level below instead of looking at his brother. "I know we should turn back, but I want to give myself a chance to get over something."

Amber eyes squinted at him curiously when Leo chanced a glance of Raph. "Are you craving a little action that bad? We could always head home and pound each other. It always seems to satisfy us for a while. Throw in some Mikey action, and it'll be even more fun."

Leonardo tried not to laugh at him. "Pounding each other works, but...I just feel _off_ tonight. Can we travel a little further, just a few more blocks? Maybe by then, I'll be convinced it's nothing."

The red-masked turtle snorted. "What are y' asking my permission for? You don't usually need it for anything else."

"No, but if Splinter gets upset, he'll come down on both of us. You don't have to get punished for my decisions. Unless you choose to." The statement felt more awkward coming out than it had in his mind. "Forget it, Raph. We should head back."

A muscled arm fell on his shell, preventing him from turning around. "Sensei doesn't have to know _everything_, Fearless."

The fifteen-year-old shook his head. "I can't lie to him, Raph. He sees right through me."

"He sees through all of us, bro. That don't mean you gotta volunteer every detail. We can admit to going outside our neighborhood without mentioning how far we went."

The older turtle shrugged. "We've wandered enough."

"C'mon, Leo. A couple more miles ain't gonna change our lives. Let's do this."

Leonardo lowered his gaze to the cars filing down the narrow street, and then his eyes tracked off to the left. "Then maybe we should get away from the main road, take a look off the beaten path. We're more likely to run into trouble where it's quieter. It's too busy out here."

"It's the city that never sleeps, bro."

"True, but the creeps tend to prefer the abandoned shadows."

Raph smirked. "I like the dark too. That's where the Phantoms get to shine."

Leonardo nearly rolled his eyes. "I think you enjoy the nickname too much."

"Fear is a weapon, Leo. Those were _your_ words."

"So is invisibility."

"Nobody really sees us, Fearless. And the idiots that do haven't got a clue what they're looking at. It wouldn't hurt to push the Phantom thing further, if you're asking me."

"Are you that desperate to get mentioned by the news?"

"Leo, that's Mikey's bit. I'm more eager to leave a real impact on the thugs. Don't ya think they'll be less likely to hurt somebody, if they're scared the Phantoms are tracking their every move?"

"We _can't _track their every move," Leo countered, darting back into motion.

"Yeah. It'd be easier if we got Don and Mike out here with us."

The blue-masked turtle lengthened his somersault over the next roof, just to avoid the comment.

"Mikey's itching to get out." Raphael startled him by popping up suddenly on his right. "He's mentioned it four times in two weeks, Leo."

Leonardo wanted to keep running and ignore the conversation entirely, but that wouldn't change the need to discuss things. "Mike got very excited over the small taste of action last month," he agreed cautiously. "That doesn't mean he's ready to patrol. He's still young, Raph."

"I ain't talking about sending him off alone, Leo. He'd be with us the whole time. Besides, if he comes, Donny might be willing to give it another shot too."

The older turtle shook his head and immediately launched to the next apartment building. For roughly half a mile Raphael stayed near his shell, but didn't push him to say anything else. Leonardo had a feeling it wasn't going to last.

"Would having Don along bother you that much?"

Leo sighed at the soft challenge. "It's not personal, Raph, like I don't want him here. Don's been extremely distracted with all of his projects."

"That's what I'm saying, Leo. His shell is due to get out with us."

"You _really_ think I haven't asked him?"

Calloused hands grasping his shoulder prevented Leonardo from lunging to the next platform. "You've tried too, huh?"

"I think we're better off leaving him alone," Leo replied. "Whether Donny is honestly this bogged down with work, or would rather avoid contact with the real world entirely...I don't want to fight with him."

"Am I the only one ya can fight with now?" the red-masked turtle scoffed.

"You know what I mean, Raph. We're trying to do the right thing here. That's not something I wanna talk him into."

"It ain't completely his fault," the fourteen-year-old wheedled. "Genius has had issues with humans ever since Freight Forwarding."

"We were all there, Raph," he reminded him unnecessarily. "It's wrong to hold the entire human race accountable for one massive misunderstanding. Why doesn't Don get it?"

"I never said he was _right_, Leo. But there's a reason he's acting this way."

"Do you think he has a good reason for hiding money from us too?" Leo fumed.

"This is sounding more like it _is_ personal, bro. Whatever the reason Donny's holding cash back, he's the one working his shell off to earn it."

"Holding it back isn't the issue," Leo retorted sharply. "The deception and sneaking around are what bothers me."

"What the shell are you complaining to me for? Go talk to him, Fearless."

_If only it was that easy._

Instead of answering, the blue-masked turtle took off again, channeling excess emotion into energy which fueled his dash. He'd already traveled further than he intended, but at that point, Leo was only interested in burning. The older turtle was grateful when his brother didn't try to deter him, thought it didn't prevent the jarring tone of his cell phone from bringing him up short.

His first reaction was irritation that he'd forgotten to turn down the sound while they were working. His second response was to feel slightly panicked over how off track they currently were. _We're probably already busted. _Leo sighed deeply before answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Leo, are you guys home yet?"

Leonardo glanced at the clock on the phone, surprised to realize the question meant Don and Mike must not have made it back either. _Okay, maybe we aren't screwed._

"Uh...not quite, Donny. What's up? Are you guys close by?"

"We're still at the junkyard, trying to wait something out. Figured you'd want to know, since Sensei came with us."

Leo looked at the time incredulously. "What are you waiting out? Is Master Splinter doing okay?"

"These short trips are good for him, Leo. I swear, Sensei is fine, and we are too."

"But what are you doing?"

"I've got my eye on some promising parts, but we're not alone. A couple of scrappers showed up, and they're hanging around the area I need to get to. If they go after the components I'm interested in just for the metal, I'll put someone to sleep," the twelve-year-old grumbled.

Leonardo's anxiety soared, and he suddenly wished he was with them too. "Can you guys just get out of there please? Maybe you could go back tomorrow night."

"There's no guarantee the units will still be there. Sensei is okay with waiting, so we're gonna give this a while longer. I didn't want you to worry."

"You're sure Master Splinter is okay?"

"Do you think we'd be here if he wasn't?"

Don's tone indicated Leo had succeeded in irritating him, but the older turtle didn't care. He had to know his father and brothers were safe.

"Be careful, all right? I doubt any of that equipment is worth being seen by some random junkers."

"We know what we're doing, Leo. I'll talk to you later." Donatello abruptly ended the call.

Leo looked back for his red-masked brother. "We should head home. The others got delayed at the dump. If we make it back before them, going beyond our boundaries won't even have to come up."

Oddly, Raphael wasn't looking at him, but remained fixed on the street level. "We got a lonely walker, bro."

Leonardo approached the ledge himself, and peered down to watch a young woman trip over a cracked portion of the sidewalk. She steadied herself against a brick storefront, then staggered sideways.

"Might be on the juice," the younger turtle observed, and motioned to a dimly lit club less than half a block away. "She coulda come from there."

"Maybe she lives close by?" Leo suggested.

"Anything can happen in a couple blocks, Leo."

The blue-masked teen winced. _I never signed up for babysitting. Why the shell can't adults act like...adults? Is that too much to ask?_

"All right," he relented. "We can follow her, and make sure she gets where she's going."

Inwardly, he prayed she either lived close or would hail a cab, so they could move on with their own night. Tailing the woman was a ridiculously annoying task. Her progress was so slow, they may as well have been moving backwards. Leonardo was tempted to complain at first, but also growing more concerned about her physical condition with the passing minutes. From Raphael's stiffening posture, it appeared to bother him too.

"Fearless, she don't look right. Ya think we ought to call the cops or somethin'?"

Leo fingered the phone. "I mean...I can try. She probably won't make it far before a cop could get to the area..." He drifted off because of echoing laughter around the corner.

The emerging shadows of three clustered figures caused the blue-masked turtle to instantly dart over the edge of the building to a fire escape, fighting for a closer look of the individuals. He never heard Raph land beside him, but his low growl was impossible to miss. One glimpse of the distinctive gang colors of Phantom Lords solidified the necessity to act.

The teens had barely crossed out of their sight, but Leo could hear them calling out to someone on the other side of the alley. Fingers automatically grasped the hilts of his katana, although he was positive that sort of drastic measures wouldn't be called for. He also noted a shudder from Raphael on his right.

"Give it a second," he hissed. "We go in quiet. They might have guns."

Leonardo crept up on the corner, though the sudden escalation of verbal taunting made his teeth grind angrily. A strangled feminine gasp had the blue-masked turtle lunging from their hidden vantage point. It wasn't until he reached the very edge of the shadows that Leo noticed another well-dressed man darting across the road with a shout.

"_Hey! _Get away from her, you bastards!"

The fifteen-year-old stopped so quickly that his brother almost knocked him over. Backpedaling under cover, Leo flattened against the building to watch for what would happen next. He was initially concerned about the _one _man approaching three smug gang members, but the stranger was big, and packing a handgun.

"Back off, you worthless pricks, or I'll shoot just to watch you bleed."

The older turtle was experienced with enough unsavory individuals to recognize the man meant what he said. As disturbing as the statement felt, the figure _was_ defending the girl, and hadn't actually touched anyone. Yet.

"Get out of here, big man," one of the minions demanded. "Or I could call a few of my buddies, and we can settle ownership properly."

The urge to intervene was still strong, but Leo couldn't justify moving until action was taken.

"You little twits can't call anyone if you're dead. I have friends too, and they'll put you punks to shame. Walk. Away."

"Where are your buddies, old man? I don't see nobody." One of the clueless teens laughed, triggering the others to join in.

"Fearless, we gotta do something," Raphael whispered.

His brother's statement caused Leo to miss what the man said next, which was delivered much quieter than former threats.

"Whatever,"a teen stated haughtily. "She ain't gonna be good for nothing anyway."

Leonardo could _hear_ the sneer in the boy's voice, but was amazed when the three troublemakers trotted off in the opposite direction. He exchanged a baffled look with his brother, and edged closer to the corner again.

On the other side, he saw the shadowy outline of the young woman slumped against the security gate of a closed storefront. The gentleman had holstered his gun, and now had phone in hand.

"Don't you worry about those idiots," the stranger said calmly. "They're not coming back, but you should get out of here. I'm gonna find you a cab."

"I don't...I'm not sure where I am," she faltered. "Do you know what happened?"

"I saw those boys trying to pick on you. Just relax, Miss. I'll get you where you need to go."

The situation appeared to be under control, yet Leo hesitated.

Raph shifted behind him nervously. "Guess chivalry ain't dead, huh? Still some decent guys out there."

Leonardo nodded, but wasn't ready to move. The odd vibe he'd been experiencing hadn't lifted.

"You got an address for me, sweetheart?"

"I'm...uh...This isn't right, I'm not right..." she babbled quietly. "I need to go."

"You're not getting anywhere fast on your own. There are more boys just like those last guys out here. You have to let me help you."

"I need the police," she mumbled. "Something happened, I'm not..."

The woman pitched forward, and the figure caught her around the waist.

"You're not feeling well, I get it. You need to go to bed." The stranger sounded sympathetic, but there was an insistent undertone which the fifteen-year-old didn't like.

Leonardo squinted for a better look of him in the low lighting, noting what appeared to be business attire and an expensive looking trench coat that made no sense in the lingering summer heat. He was sweating just gazing at the man.

"I-I'm gonna go." Her voice was softer still, and she didn't resist the grip keeping her on both feet.

"Yeah, we will," he soothed. "I'll make sure you're taken care of."

The stranger walked her to the curb, bracing one arm around her back, and waving the other in the air.

"Leo, are we going?" Raphael demanded quietly. "We don't have to look out for her no more."

"Wait," he commanded under his breath. "I want to make sure..."

A yellow cab popped a quick u-turn and pulled up to where the man was supporting the girl. He had the car door open in a moment, and tried to direct her toward it.

She backed up, and his arm clenched her waist firmer. The woman might have said something, but Leo couldn't hear it.

"Don't make a scene out here, sweetheart, or you'll get arrested." The first hint of impatience entered the man's posture. "I'm only helping you. Get in the car, and I'll send you on your way."

"But the wolves are biting, and they'll hurt me!"

Slurred words added another dimension to her irrational behavior. She clearly needed assistance, but the man's refusal to let go still bothered the teen.

"There's no one in the cab. Nobody's gonna hurt you."

"I don't want to!"

Leonardo was torn between a young woman who was obviously drunk or high on something, and the stranger who was entirely too pushy for his taste.

"I'm gonna send you to the hospital, all right? They'll know what to do. Get in the car."

"The plane has to land, and I'll get off. Just let me off!"

"I'll make sure you get off," he played along with the nonsensical claim. "First, you gotta get in the cab."

Leo's breath caught in his throat when the man forcefully ducked her head through the door, and gave her body another push into the vehicle. He watched like a hawk when the interior light of the cab turned on, and spotted the man in the driver's seat wearing similar garb to the stranger on the street.

Speaking of the original figure, he was darting into the car behind the young woman, and slammed the door shut. The "in use" light on top of the cab went dark as it pulled away from the curb. Without a thought, Leo ran out of hiding to catch another look of the vehicle before it got too far.

His dark eyes narrowed at the rear license plate, whose markings didn't match the specific type a cab company was required to use. He started to dash after the car, when Raphael caught him by the arm.

"What are ya doing, bro?"

"Raph, that cab is a fake, it's not real! Those men are together, and they're gonna do something to her!"

Amber eyes widened in disbelief, then narrowed in anger. "And we just sat here and let it happen?"

"We're not letting anything happen," Leo proclaimed flatly. "Come on."

He hurried back to the alley and scaled the fire escape, reaching the roofline in less than thirty seconds. Leo didn't wait to see if Raph was behind him, but ran across the building to get to the next, while also scanning the street below.

Traffic on the road was sparse, and the cab wasn't in a hurry to get anywhere. It only took three rooftops to catch up to the vehicle, and that was when he finally noticed his brother beside him.

"Do you have a plan, Leo, or are we winging this?"

"The woman needs help, maybe medical attention. We have to get the cops involved now." Leonardo dug into his belt for the cellphone to dial 911.

"You mean we're gonna chase 'em down and not bust any skulls? Where's the fun in that?"

"The 'fun' will come from seeing those bastards get what they deserve. We have to stay on them, Raph! We don't dare let the cab out of our sight, until the cops are close enough to intercept."

All thought of running home or the trouble they were going to be in for wandering too far fled Leonardo's mind as he dialed the necessary digits.


	2. Chase

Raphael found himself glaring so hard at the cab, he almost missed the edge of the roof he was approaching. It was Leo's hand snagging his wrist which brought his attention back to the incline he was barreling down.

Leonardo didn't chide him – he was too busy talking to an operator to lecture him about awareness. "...No, they can't see us...Because we're not tailing them in a car! Can you just tell me how far away the police are? The cab looks normal, until you get up close. We watched the guy force her into it!"

The fourteen-year-old sent his brother an irritated look. "Do ya have to give them a play-by-play, Leo? Why are you even calling the cops to handle something we can do by ourselves?"

"Because Sensei asked me to try," Leonardo snapped, then raised a small pair of binoculars to fix on the street. "No, sir, I wasn't talking to you!" he told the person on the the phone. "This isn't a joke. Someone's life is on the line, and you're accusing me of a prank call? Not giving you my name doesn't make me guilty of anything! Even if I-"

Leo broke off when the car made a sharp turn without signaling. "Hang on! They just took a right on 14th, heading west. Still seem to be going around the normal speed limit. I'm telling you, they can't see us. Where are the police? Are they coming, or not?! I don't need to justify myself to you. Send. The. Cops."

The fifteen-year-old covered the phone with a curse. "How in the shell do I explain the way we're keeping up with them?"

"Ya don't, Fearless. Hang up the fricking phone and let's take care of these guys! It doesn't sound like the police are gonna do anything."

"I have to tell them something which makes sense-"

"Bro, you don't have to tell them nothing! We don't need the cops help bringing down bad guys. We were doing just fine to this point, before Donny got us the phones."

"I _promised_ Master Splinter I would attempt to get the authorities involved sooner in this type of thing!"

"How's that working out for you, Leo?"

"Just shut up and run!" he returned through gritted teeth, and went back to the phone. "I don't know if she was drinking. I didn't have a chance to talk to the lady. No, I didn't get a great look at the guy either, but I can still see the cab. I can't go back in time, so-"

Leonardo cut off again when the vehicle made another unexpected swerve. "They're cutting through an alley!"

The red-masked turtle leaped to change his own course. He was slightly ahead of Leo, so he saw what was coming up first. "They're turning onto 6th!"

"Yes, we're heading south," Leo clarified for the operator. "6th street. They're not driving recklessly. I'm telling you, the car won't be obvious. You have to take my word for it!...Thank you! Geez, was that so hard? If they stay on this path, I'll tell you..."

Leonardo hesitated as the taxi pulled to a stop on the side of the road. The two turtles crouched on the edge of the roofline to watch doors swing open.

"No, they stopped," Leo continued quieter. "I don't know what they're doing. Hang on a minute, okay?"

Raphael's heart skipped when someone ducked through the passenger door, and dragged the woman out behind him. A gasp turned into a chuckle when her boot made contact with the man's knee so hard that he stumbled. His distracted lapse made the fourteen-year-old miss Leonardo start to descend over the building, and he had to dive to catch up.

The younger turtle barely made it onto a fire escape before hearing Leo curse again. The sound caused haste to overpower reason, and Raphael made a blind leap to get to the ground faster. A startled cry was his first indication of a mistake, emitting seconds before noticing Leonardo roll out of his way across the alley. His brother darted to his feet with yet another uncharacteristic curse and headed for the street.

Raph was on Leo's heels, only to be on the receiving end of squealing tires. The red-masked teen expected the worst, but the cab hadn't so much as moved. A black Escalade, however, was now charging down the street.

"They switched!" Leonardo cried, and spun on heel to return to the alley. There he rapidly snatched up pieces of the cellphone.

"Dang, Fearless! Did ya already break it? Genius is gonna kill you!"

"You're the one who nearly landed on top of me! I think the back only come off. Move, Raph, we have to catch up!"

Raphael spotted the flat, black rectangle his brother almost left behind and shoved it into his hand. "Put the battery back in!"

His blue-masked brother grasped the components in one hand, using the other to speed his ascent back up the structure. Once their feet hit the roof, Leo flew into a mad dash that rivaled any run they'd had in weeks.

Raphael wasn't going to complain, but failed to understand how Leonardo could put the phone back together while in flight. He barely caught a glimpse of the battery the older turtle was shoving inside, but knew from the lack of visible label that he was doing it wrong.

"Turn it over, Leo! You got it upside down!"

"Look for the SUV!"

Raph turned from his brother and strained to see the vehicle. His scanning finally picked up the fleeing Escalade about a block away, traveling at a more moderate speed than when they'd peeled out.

"We got 'em, Leo!" he called over his shoulder. "Come on!"

The blue-masked turtle had only slowed slightly to jam the back onto the phone with shaky fingers, and hurried to catch up to him. Once they were side-by-side again, he saw Leo glance down at the facing of the device.

"Raph, watch the street signs!" He extended the binoculars toward him. "We have to know specifically where they're heading."

"Are you calling 911 back?"

"Help me out here!" he insisted. "It's easier to focus on one thing at a time."

Raphael grunted at the request, but instantly tried to focus binoculars. Instead of searching for the tell-tale street markers, he sought out the SUV first. He couldn't pick up many details in the darkened interior, but the outline of several shadows became clearer after a moment.

"Leo, there are more of 'em now! That car looks full."

"Street signs, Raph!"

The red-masked turtle grumbled a curse while switching from the car to the nearest stoplight, locating the adjacent sign. "Getting ready to cross Findley!"

"We're still heading south then," Leo said to himself. "Okay, I'm calling them back. Every time we go through an intersection or come near a cross street, let me know what it is!"

"Got you, bro."

Raphael's teeth ground with familiar fury as they traveled at a rate of speed that finally put them alongside the Escalade. It was all he could do not to nosedive off the building and land on top of the car like he _wanted_ to. _But Leo wants to let the cops handle it. Might be better if they're all carrying guns, but the police ain't HERE!_

"Yes, I called just a few minutes ago!" Leo barked into the phone. "I need to report an abduction! A man picked up a woman right off the street. It looked like she might have been under the influence of something. They _were_ in a cab with fake plates, but now they switched to—No, they abandoned it! Now they're in a black Cadillac Escalade.

"Raph, what's the license number, quick?!"

The younger turtle juggled the binoculars and nearly dropped them. "Uh, it's..uh...PR713."

Leonardo repeated the plate details for the operator. "We're southbound on 6th street, and just went through Findley. There are multiple people in the vehicle, and we know at least one of them is armed and dangerous. Current rate of speed is moderate. They're not breaking any traffic laws, so the police will have to look hard for them...

"You don't need my name or age. That's got nothing to do with this. No, we're not driving, so I don't have to pull over. Obviously we're in pursuit, or I couldn't tell you where they're going! I know that doesn't make any sense-"

Raphael was caught up in the conversation, and nearly missed the Cadillac turning since it barely slowed down. "Copper Road!" he shouted. "Turning right! Means they're heading..."

"West!" Leonardo filled in. "Yeah, they turned off on Copper, now westbound. I don't care about your protocol; I'm telling you someone's life is in danger! You've got to have _some_ cruiser nearby!"

The younger turtle hardly tore himself away from binoculars long enough to jump to the next slanted rooftop. He slid down to the edge, adjusting the focus while peering down the street for more signs. Then he spied another welcome sight at an approaching intersection.

"I see a cruiser, Leo! No lights on, but that's a cop, no doubt."

He waited hopefully for the car to turn their direction, but the vehicle continued straight on its own course. A few choice words left Raph's mouth when he resumed chasing the SUV.

"We saw a cop, but he isn't pursuing!" Leonardo declared, frustrated. "Can't you get in touch with your dispatch? He was right there! I'm not telling you how to do your job, Ma'am-"

Scowling, Raphael snatched the phone from his brother's hand. "Lady, you can go screw yourself. My bro and I will handle this." He clapped the phone shut and smirked at the older turtle's shocked expression. "She wasn't gonna listen, Leo. We're here, so let's do something while we still have the chance!"

"She still might send someone!"

Raphael sent him a dubious glance. "Is that how it sounded, bro?"

"No, I...I don't think she believed me any more than the first guy." The blue-masked turtle groaned. "Okay. We need to stop the car. How are we gonna do it?"

"I can think of a couple ways."

"Anything that doesn't involve throwing yourself in front of it?"

"I was thinking more like on _top_."

"Still risky from here, but we need to try-" Leonardo paused when the Escalade appeared to slow, idling alongside a small, gated parking lot.

Raphael turned the binoculars back toward the passenger side when a figure leaned out the window and punched something into a box on the fence-line. A moment later, the gate was sliding open. He was a second away from dropping over the edge of the building upon which they perched when Leo grabbed his shoulder.

"Bro, there are cameras!"

"So what, Leo? Are we supposed to let them keep her?"

"No. We need to do this carefully."

"Are you gonna call Master Splinter for permission?" he demanded sarcastically.

His brother shook his head. "We're far too involved at this point. Just give me the binoculars, and follow my lead."

Raphael growled softly as the vehicle pulled inside the lot, and disappeared through a massive door which was inset with the building like a garage. He wanted to move, and Leonardo was insisting on studying and being strategic. _There's a time and place for all that, and it ain't right now._

He mentally counted down in his head while Leo stared at something through the binoculars.

"Highlight," Leonardo mentioned. "Raph, this is another club. We're looking at the back of it. The front side has a lot of traffic."

"And the freaking car disappeared. Or didn't you notice, Leo?"

"I bet it's underground parking. If this is a public establishment, they'll want to avoid notice. That means the bad guys will probably stay toward the back. Make it easier to catch up with them and avoid civilians."

"We going in?" The red-masked turtle brightened.

Leonardo didn't answer, continuing to gaze at the club. "It's stupid, risky, and our family doesn't know what we're doing."

"But we're _here,_ Leo, in the right spot to stop something! Are we gonna do this?"

The blue-masked turtle was irritated, yet he nodded. Leonardo rapidly crawled down the side of the adjacent storefront, just far enough to be in range of the fence. The older turtle slipped into the shadows on the opposite side and Raphael silently landed behind him, keeping an eye out for cameras.

_If we can see 'em, it probably means they can see us. _He almost said so out loud, before realizing Leo was already looking around too.

"We can't avoid them completely, Raph. But we can make it harder for them to record us." Leo gestured to the street lamps illuminating the lot. "Want some target practice?"

"Won't that attract attention?"

"We're only breaking glass, and it's better than the alternative of being seen. Trade off is worth it to me. What do you think?"

Raphael knew his brother only asked for an opinion so it wouldn't feel as much like Leo was bossing him around. "Whatever gets us in that building," he murmured.

The fifteen-year-old selected a rock from the ground and handed it off to him, then grabbed another for himself. "Let's try to do this at the same time. Maybe they'll blame it on a power hiccup. Aim for that closer light, but let me go first, since the other is further away."

Raph gave his stone a toss to get a feel for the weight. "Okay, Fearless, you throw yours. You got any clue what we'll do inside?"

"Not yet. Sure you wanna do this? Doesn't fall under the list of activities Otosan would approve."

While the pair had been systematically patrolling for years, the action they were about to take was uniquely committed, since it involved invading an occupied structure.

"We don't know what they want with her," Leo continued. "I can call the cops back, but they're probably not gonna take me any more seriously than before."

"Tell 'em the place is on fire, and they'll send someone, bro."

"But those men could just as easily hustle her off again! I don't see a way around this. We _have_ to act."

Raphael nodded. "Throw the rock, Leo."

Without any more hesitation, Leonardo drew his hand back and let the stone fly toward his target. Raph chucked his a couple seconds later, accounting for the difference in distance. He pumped his fist when both lights shattered, but Leo took no time to celebrate.

"C'mon," the older turtle directed, crouching into the deeper shadows they'd created.

They carefully skirted the side of the structure, and Leonardo honed in on the so called "garage door". He peered at a numerical key pad and shook his head.

"Shell. This is why we need Don to get off his butt and come with us."

Raph silently agreed with him, then pointed toward an access door. "That one probably needs a combo too."

"We'll have to skip those in favor of a window. That will mean getting louder than we want to."

The red-masked turtle joined him in circling the building, edging closer to the side where lights illuminated the Club. Without a thought, he snagged a bottle off the ground and hurled it at the closest fixture, busting the bulb without asking for Leo's consent. His brother paid him no heed, peering through a glass windowpane.

"Breaking in might set off an alarm," the blue-masked teen suggested.

Raphael shrugged. "We doin' it, or not?"

Leonardo grimaced. "I knew coming out this far was a bad idea."

"Why? Because we saw some lady get kidnapped, and now we're trying to save her?"

"Because we're _alone_, Raph. The two of us can only do so much, especially if there are guns involved."

"We can do plenty, bro. Too late to turn back, ain't it?"

After another wince, the fifteen-year-old broke the window with the hilt of a katana, and rapidly knocked out remaining pieces. The older turtle crawled in first, and waited for Raph to join him.

"How do we know where we're going?" Raphael spoke up while following him into the hall.

"We'll have to look. Stick to the back and avoid the crowds." Leonardo flipped up the hood of his sweatshirt and hit a switch to kill the light in the hall.

The red-masked turtle wasn't about to give up on the idea of finding the girl, but the goal felt a lot harder when they didn't have a real clue where to start. _There's also a ton of innocent people around who probably ain't involved, and the last thing anybody needs is to get shot up._

Leonardo halted suddenly, and the younger turtle had to jerk sideways to avoid him. "What are y' doing, Fearless?"

His brother pointed to the fire alarm he'd stopped beside. "You're the one who suggested calling in a fire. It would also be a good way to get everyone _else_ out of the way."

"An alarm might bring the authorities down on us too, Leo. What's the right thing to do? We don't need the extra attention. Calling them might make it impossible to catch up to the girl."

Leo stood stock-still, staring at the alarm facing. "We need to flush her captors out too. I think this is the fastest way to do it."

Raph exhaled sharply. "I'm along for the ride, so...do what you're gonna do."

"This was a bad idea," he lamented once more. "Why couldn't 911 take me seriously?"

"You sounded like some army commando on speed, Leo. What were they supposed to think? This is why we gotta handle things ourselves."

"I don't know what will happen," his brother admitted nervously.

Raphael blinked slowly in the face of his second-guessing, and reached to grab the fire alarm himself. He snorted without shame when Leonardo glared at him for the blaring sound. "And now, we wing it."


	3. Separate

Leonardo hated being put in the position of doing something dangerous when he felt utterly clueless. The only thing currently repeating in his mind was the necessity to find the young woman. Everything else, including how much trouble they would be in later, had to wait.

On a whim, he turned back the way they'd come instead of heading down the hall.

"What are you doing, Leo? Aren't we going after her?!"

"The fire department is on the way, Raph. There's no way those men will hold on to her here. My gut is saying they'll try to bolt."

The red-masked turtle was on his heels a moment later. "Makes sense," he acknowledged gruffly. "But we'll still probably be facing a few guns. How are we gonna deal with that?"

The question brought Leo up short beside the firebox he was passing. "We can fight fire with fire." He pulled open the door of the compartment and yanked the extinguisher off the wall.

"That ain't bad," Raph allowed. "But I've got a trick of my own."

His devious tone gave the fifteen-year-old reason for concern. "What did you do?"

"Let's get outside, and I'll tell ya."

The two turtles took turns diving back out of the window through which they'd entered, and clung to the shadows surrounding the right-hand side of the structure. Leo could already hear people pouring outside from real exits close to the front. His instinct wasn't to keep moving with that much action taking place nearby, but there was no time to hesitate.

Instead he picked up speed to reach the gate, and fixed on the control panel which activated the electrical release.

"We gotta get ready, quick!" his brother insisted. "They have to be coming."

"They will come," he answered with certainty. "But I'm not dealing with another car chase."

Leonardo thrust a katana through the control panel, grinning when the inner wires separated from the unit. Raphael chuckled over the sight and scooped up another handful of rocks.

"Let's make some more cover while we're at it."

He dropped a couple rocks in Leo's palm too, and they made a simultaneous assault on every exterior light in their range of motion. Among the sound of shattering bulbs, the soft whir of the garage door made Leonardo feel almost gleeful. He wished he could see their faces when the men realized they were blocked in by the heavy-duty fence.

_Invisibility is still the way of the ninja..._

He caught his brother's arm from the fourteen-year-old's smirking stance near the gate, pulling him into deeper shadows.

"What trick were you talking about before?" Leo whispered. He stiffened as the Escalade emerged into the parking lot, followed by two more vehicles. _Great. How many guns are going to be in play?_

Raphael's nudge drew him out of calculation. His brother gave him a quick peek of the pair of shiny cylinders in his bag, and Leo face-palmed.

"Gonna take a wild guess that Donny didn't give you those."

"He has a whole box of smoke bombs, Leo. You think he's going to miss two?"

Leonardo sighed softly as the trapped men unloaded from their vehicles. "I guess I ought to be glad, because it seems like we need them. We have to play this smart, though. Where is the girl?"

The blue-masked teen twisted from left to right, searching for any sign of the victim. Concern accidentally morphed into amusement at the vision of two men struggling with the gate.

The hint of a smile disappeared when the individuals multiplied again, joined by a fourth car with nowhere to go. Before he knew it, there were twenty men crowding around the enclosed lot. It was safe to assume at least half the strangers had to be armed.

_Probably more. Raph and I aren't prepared to take this many. Even the tools we have likely won't be enough._

The fourteen-year-old flicked his shoulder, motioning to get his attention on something else: namely, the loud thudding which came from the trunk of the Escalade. A man opened the side door in response, and the interior light revealed the slender form of a struggling woman.

"Has to be her, Fearless. We gotta do this."

Leo studied the scene before him instead of answering, clenching his jaw when the man leaned over the seat to deal her a hefty blow that knocked her against the door.

"We can't sit here." The younger turtle nearly lost control of his volume.

"I _know_," he returned shortly. "But there are too many to engage for a fair fight. We just need to get her out of here, and I think we have to split up."

Raphael's aghast expression didn't surprise him. "Sensei said to never do that!"

"He wouldn't have wanted us to do any of it. But we're already here, and this is too much for us."

"Too much." Raph scoffed. "We can catch 'em off guard, bro."

"We could, but we still won't have time to take them all down. We have to get her back, and run."

The younger turtle growled in response. "Why would we split up?"

"Diversionary tactic. I'll attract their attention, and try to keep it on me. You handle her."

"I ain't leaving you to be hunted by those bastards."

"You have to trust me, Raph. I know what to do. Get the smoke bombs prepped, because we have to move before they manage to get the gate open."

His heart-rate increased while creeping closer to the circle of strangers, and readying the fire extinguisher. He only glanced back once to make sure Raphael was coming. Leonardo couldn't make out his brother's expression, but rigid posture left him questioning if the red-masked turtle would obey orders.

Leo paused behind the car to the right of the Escalade, and nodded to his brother. With a quick twist Raphael armed the devices and gave the smoke bombs a gentle kick in each direction- first to the right, then the left.

A dark cloud had only started to billow through the air when Leonardo darted forward. Holding his breath was easy, and finding targets while blinded wasn't a difficult task either. They'd trained specifically for such conditions, and were better prepared for them than anyone they were facing.

He came into contact with two men before reaching the trunk, and took the opportunity to punch them both out. The intense satisfaction of getting hands on a couple of them was tempered with the anxiety of a soon separation from his brother.

Leonardo felt around to locate a door handle, and opened the hatch as little as possible. He grimaced over the victim's instant coughing fit which accompanied allowing smoke into the vehicle, regretting that the young woman was being affected by it.

The pitiful figure was drowning in a dark blue blanket wrapped around her frame, lying among a pile of duffle bags like she was no more than luggage herself. An idea occurred to him in a flash. When Leo reached for the woman, however, she tried to jerk away from him.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!" Expending words sacrificed his throat to the smoke bombs, and brought on a near coughing fit.

Dazed green eyes seemed to connect with him, but he couldn't be sure what she comprehended between smoke billowing under dome lights and her altered mental state.

"We're getting you out of here," he stated, hoarse from the effect of the atmosphere, but firm.

She opened her mouth as though to speak, but could nothing but gag in return.

The shallow coughing of his brother announced Raphael's arrival. "Leo, we gotta go!"

"Help me get her out, but don't hurt her!"

Raphael carefully contained flailing limbs so Leonardo could untangle her from the blanket. Once it was removed, he focused intensely on his brother.

"Take her up front, and stay down. Don't move until I've drawn them off."

"Leo, I ain't cool with this!"

He ignored the red-masked turtle while covering one of the duffle bags with the blanket, and hefting it over his shoulder as a decoy. "I'll spray down as many with the fire extinguisher as I can, and get them to follow me. I want you to make sure she's safe, and get home."

"You want me to take her-"

"Don't leave her anywhere near these people. Keep her safe, and go home."

Leonardo didn't wait for affirmation this time, slamming the back doors open with a bang. The second he started to emerge, he found men crowding the other side. Their vision and breathing appeared to be still hampered, but he didn't like the proximity of their weapons.

Setting down the bag, he unloaded the extinguisher in a wide sweeping motion, praying his brother would play along with his plan. Raphael would usually listen to a point in a dire situation, but he wasn't positive what the fourteen-year-old would do in this case. In the end, Leo had no choice but to trust him.

The blue-masked turtle hurled the empty fire extinguisher at the chest of an enemy, and scooped the bag back over his shoulder in a protective grip. He leaped over the heads of two figures bowed in his path, deliberately hesitating to make _sure _the thugs saw his fake burden.

Then he lunged toward the fence and rapidly pulled himself over with one arm. Leonardo didn't look back until he hit pavement on the other side. There he waited another moment to be confirm he was going to be chased.

_C'mon – most of you have to be able to climb a fence. Come and get me._

He snickered at the difficulty the first pair of strangers had with scaling the fence, likely due to their manner of dress.

_I'll have to slow down to give them a chance of keeping up with me. For a little while._

The sound of approaching sirens appeared to send the men into a frenzy with their attempt to get over the gate, and it made Leo antsy to get moving too. The blue-masked turtle had to act like he was trying to break into a car, just to cover up for the fact that he was essentially _waiting_ for them to come after him.

_Take the bait, people. You know you want to._

He grinned broadly when one of them got a smaller side panel on the fence open. It wasn't large enough to fit a car, but allowed a couple of the strangers to shove their way through at once. Leonardo was mid-chuckle over their predicament when a gunshot convinced him to run.

The fifteen-year-old wanted to head for the roofs, but needed to distract the group long enough for his brother to escape with the girl. The firing of two successive shots convinced him to pick up more speed, though he didn't want to lose them completely yet.

_Raph better get underground quick. Sensei is going to kill me, but first I have to make sure these people don't._

* * *

Raphael couldn't stand hiding between the driver and passenger seats in the Escalade while his brother was bait. When he heard the back door open the red-masked turtle tensed, gripping sai tightly in each hand. He was dying to know what was happening, but it wasn't the right time to lift his head.

The teen heard someone swear out loud, and felt the vehicle rock slightly.

"...No, she's gone all right! He took her. Kilroy, go grab the Lexus! It's around the back. I left it on the street for Arsted, but the keys are in-"

Raph didn't hear the rest of what he said, distracted by a low gasp from the young woman. She tried to rise from underneath the seat, and both his hands clamped down on her shoulders.

"Stay put, lady!" he whispered urgently.

At the first sign of another gasp he covered her mouth with as much gentleness as he could muster. "Listen. I don't want you to get hurt. You have to stay down. I'm gonna get ya out of this, but we have to wait a little bit, okay?"

At her violent tremor, he ducked closer to the floor in order to look in her eyes.

"I've got you – all right? You've been real strong so far. Ain't no one else gonna get their hands on you. I'll make sure – I _promise_."

Raphael didn't feel free to remove his hand from her mouth, not until tears escaped her eyes. "Just a little longer. I'm gonna move my hand, but you're not gonna scream. Right? You don't wanna die."

She shook her head emphatically.

"I didn't think so. You're not going to either. Me and my bro got your back, lady. We didn't do all the work tracking you down to let the baddies have ya. We're going to let those morons chase my brother around for a while, and we'll get out too."

Her eyes seemed to _try_ to focus on him properly, but then rolled back in her head.

"Lady?"

She didn't stir, and an anxious lump immediately formed in Raphael's throat.

_Something ain't right with her, and it's probably dirty. That first dude didn't find her by chance. Looking back, it seems more like he musta been hunting._

He raised his head cautiously to look out the window. He saw the outlines of several vehicles, but not another shadow in sight. _Didn't expect all of 'em to follow Leo that fast, but those sirens in the background could have something to do with it too. I can't afford for no cops or firemen to find me either. Time to go._

Raph wrapped his arms around her torso to pull the woman out from under the seat. She coughed feebly, but didn't open her eyes while he hoisted her in his arms. _I ought leave her behind for the police and EMTs. But what if one of those jerks come back? I can't take that chance._

He instantly regretted that Leo was carrying one of only two cell phones Donatello had acquired so far. _I shoulda got it from him before he took off. Too late now._

The fourteen-year-old opened the side door slowly, keeping eyes open for unfriendlies. Raphael couldn't hear anyone else nearby, but the sirens were definitely getting louder. He groaned, and considered leaving the young woman behind again. _She don't look like she's dying, and those guys already ran..._

He focused a lingering glance on the innocent stranger. _No. I can't guarantee they're all gone. Leo told me to keep her safe, and that's what I'm gonna do._

Raph shifted the woman in his arms, and felt her flinch at being braced against his plastron. "I know I'm weird. Still not gonna hurt ya, lady. Relax, and you'll be all right soon."

* * *

Leonardo was ticked that his phone was ringing. He glared at the facing of the cell while running, and then replaced it on his belt. _Can't talk to you right now, Donny. You're just gonna have to deal with it._

He was also tired of carrying the useless duffle bag, but needed to keep up the illusion of escaping with the woman the thugs had stolen. _I've made so many mistakes tonight. Sensei is probably going to ground us for two months. It won't even bother me, as long as Raph makes it back safely too._

Anxious thoughts dwelled on his younger brother. _This was so stupid. Anything could happen to him, and I wouldn't know. Neither of us were ready to be in this position, but it was my bad judgment that put us here, and then forced us to separate._

The opposite end of the alley he was dashing through was suddenly filled with the roar of a vehicle attempting to block his path. Leonardo nearly stopped at the sight of the sedan parked in the exit, but then picked up speed with narrowed eyes.

He lept sideways when he saw the barrel of a gun stick through the driver's window, and completed the action by lunging onto the hood of the car. Leo kept going without hesitation, scrambling over the roof of the vehicle to get out of the alley.

The blue-masked turtle barely hit the pavement when the sedan flew in reverse. The rapid motion caused him to dive, then roll across the sidewalk. When the car tried to follow, it ended up colliding with another parked SUV.

The blast of a nearby siren made Leonardo jump to his feet. The accompanying flashes of red and blue lights made the turtle duck behind another parked van, and then lower into the street. He released a shaky breath while listening to loud footfalls, shouts, and the roar of the sedan taking off again.

The single squad car was followed by two more, and all three were in pursuit of the vehicle with which he'd played chicken. He felt a rush of wind as the cars flew by, but didn't so much as move a muscle.

Despite the nerve-wracking situation, his mind returned to Raphael. _Should I double back and look for him? It sounds like the guys chasing me are all hitting the road, which means I should too. But what if he didn't get away? This was the dumbest thing I've ever done._

He glanced down at the phone, right before it started ringing again. Leo rapidly hit the button to turn the sound off. _Wherever the rest of the family is, they can't help me right now._

Leonardo quietly crawled out from under the van. He left the duffle bag where it had fallen, and headed back into the alley to find a fire escape. _I've got to give Raph the benefit of the doubt. I told him to go home, so I should head that direction too. If he isn't there, I'll figure out what to do afterward._

Leo felt the vibration indicating another call was coming through and ignored it. _I'm not in a hurry for all my failures to come to light. I'll explain everything when they get home, and try to take all the blame for it. I owe Raph that much._

He jumped to reach the hanging ladder off the fire escape, and yanked himself up on the first platform. Leo quickly climbed toward the roof, attempting to ignore the sound of sirens in the background, as well as the repeated vibration of the phone.

It finally stopped by the time he made it to the roofline. The blue-masked turtle sighed deeply from his high perch, then took off running once more. His eyes were irresistibly drawn to look back at the flashing lights over his shoulder.

_Raph got out of there. He must have. He's not a kid anymore than I am. The minute we catch up, I've got to apologize to him. This was the wrong way to go, and I won't ever suggest we separate from each other again._

_ Please get home, Raph. I'm heading that direction too. I'll take the firing squad, because I deserve it. You just be _safe_._


	4. Home

Raphael had only been home for about twenty minutes, but spent the entirety of that time pacing behind the couch. He was far too worked up to sit down. _Leo had better be okay. I shoulda gone looking for him. Ended up being a lot of cops out there. What if someone saw him? What if he got shot? Splitting up was a horrible idea._

He sent a harried glance to the clock. _I can't wait here. I have to figure out where Leo is. But if I leave, how's he gonna find _me? _The genius has got to get us a couple more phones._

The red-masked turtle took a breath from the anxious rant. _At this point, it'd be easier to track down Sensei and the other guys. At least I know where they are. Can't say that about Leo. Passed so many payphones on the way back, but I don't have their cell numbers memorized. Don must have some change around here, but that won't help me remember them._

_ I'm going to learn their phone numbers the first chance I get. And never let Leo do something like this again. _He focused on the clock a second time. _Fearless has fifteen minutes to show up, before I hunt him down, or Sensei. Master Splinter is gonna go off regardless, but I don't care right now. If we just-_

A sound from the front door made Raphael exhale sharply. He dashed to the entrance and caught his blue-masked brother by the elbow when he appeared under the door frame. His immense relief escaped as a mighty curse.

"What took you so long?!"

The fifteen-year-old was breathing too hard to reply immediately, and Raphael gave him the benefit of a few seconds to recover air.

"You scared the crap outta me, bro. Are ya okay?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah," he managed finally. "I just...ran as fast as I could to catch up."

Raph studied the older turtle, unwilling to take his word at face value. When he couldn't find so much as a bruise on his brother, he released his arm.

"That was insane, Leo."

"I know, and it was all my fault. I'll make sure Master Splinter understands."

"We both got into it," he objected. "Ain't like you forced me to go with ya."

"No, but I was the one telling you what to do. I'm sorry, Raph."

The red-masked turtle shook his head, still feeling a little overwhelmed. "Bro, I'm glad you made it through the chase. We can figure out what to tell Sensei together."

"The _truth_, Raph. We can't lie to him." Leo sighed and retrieved the phone from his belt. "Judging from my fifteen missed calls, I really need to connect with them."

"What the shell, Leo? Why did you ignore them?"

"Because I didn't feel like explaining anything en-route. I wanted to at least find you first."

Raphael snorted. "Figures. You take on the army, but you're still scared for me."

Leonardo shrugged. "I wish I could control it for you, bro. Was that lady okay? How'd she end up?"

"I, uh...I can't tell you how she is, Leo. Passed out on me pretty quick in the car. But she's still breathing, so there's that." He motioned to the couch across the room, where the young woman was currently lying.

Leo gave him a funny look and took a couple strides toward the furniture. His brother stopped with a jolt when he laid eyes on the red-head. An uncharacteristically loud curse left the fifteen-year-old as he backpedaled.

"What did you DO? You brought her _here?_"

Raphael was shocked by Leo's reaction. "Yeah, I brought her. You told me to!"

"I did not!"

The fourteen-year-old glanced between his brother and the human, utterly confused. "But...but you said to make sure she was safe, and go home! That's what I did."

Leonardo covered his eyes with a groan. "I didn't mean...I thought you...You were supposed to make sure she was safe, and THEN go home. What were you thinking?! She can't stay here!"

"Bro, what was I supposed to do? Leave her back there in the car? I didn't have a phone to call the cops, and more guys coulda been around!"

"There must be at least fifty different places you could have dropped her before heading underground! We're dead. That's it: our lives are officially over!"

Raph's nerves ramped up in an instant. He hadn't been afraid to bring the young woman back when he thought it tied in to Leo's master plan. Now that his stupidity was exposed, the gravity of the situation caught up at once.

"No, it ain't over," he insisted. "We just have to get her away from here. Take her back to the surface. No one ever has to know she came. You're _not_ gonna tell Master Splinter!"

"We have no time to waste." Leo didn't disagree for a change. "Grab her, and let's go."

As Raphael scooped the human off the couch, he felt her flinch in his arms. He was grateful when she didn't open her eyes, but then he noticed that Leonardo was frozen in the middle of the room, holding out his phone. The younger turtle could see the screen light up from where he was, but it didn't make a sound.

"Bro, don't answer that!"

Leonardo looked like he was about to hurl. Raphael was seconds from snatching the phone out of his hand, when the older turtle suddenly hit the button. The red-masked turtle growled under his breath, briefly tempted to pummel him.

"...Hi, Master. No. I...we're both all right. I'm sorry I didn't answer. I just...um...we got into trouble."

Raph set the woman back down with a little less care than he should have, and tried to grab the phone from Leo once more.

His brother spun and avoided his hands. "You're where? Oh...okay. Yeah. We're home. Bye." Directly after hanging up, Leonardo whirled around with a panicked expression. "Raph, they're almost here! We have to do something fast!"

"I'll take her out the back."

"No, I told him we were both here! We have to hide her for a few minutes."

"What do you wanna do, Leo, stick her under the couch cushions? That's a human girl, not a dirty magazine!"

"I don't _know_, but we have to do something!" Leonardo's changing voice cracked urgently. "What about our room?"

"Too far! We won't get her back downstairs without someone seeing."

"Donny's lab?"

"Like the genius won't notice her? We don't have anywhere good to put her, Leo!"  
"Let me think for a minute!" Leonardo's attempt at a thought process was interrupted by the front door being released.

In that moment Raphael didn't know what to do, except grab one of the blankets off the couch. He threw one end over the curled up female and plunked down on the other side of the sofa. He pressed muscular calves back against the couch to leave room for the stranger to be concealed under the covers along with his legs. Leo watched his sad attempt to hide the woman with widened eyes, but couldn't do anything, because their Sensei was now in the room too.

"Master," the blue-masked turtle squeaked, bowing stiffly. "I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have ignored all those calls, but we were in a bad spot."

The rat stared between both turtles without saying a word, or giving a hint of emotion. It was Donatello who entered the living area fuming.

"What is _wrong_ with you guys?" the twelve-year-old demanded. "We had a great opportunity tonight! Then we had to abandon it all, because you wouldn't pick up the phone!"

"I-I'm sorry, Donny," Leo fumbled. "We were in trouble. It wasn't a good time-"

"And you couldn't call us back when you weren't in trouble? You scared us to death!" Don declared.

"It was not cool, bro," Mike added. Even the eleven-year-old looked peeved. "If you ain't gonna answer the phone, let someone else carry it."

"I was wrong," the oldest turtle said quickly. "I made a ton of mistakes. Sensei, can we discuss this somewhere else? I'll tell you what happened, but it's gonna take a while to get out."

Splinter didn't answer him. A furrowed brow was the only proof that he wasn't in some weird trance.

Donny stalked across the living area, and Raphael almost had a panic attack over how close he was getting. "Don, I...I saw some critter run under the door to your lab. You better check out your live traps, so they don't go getting in your wiring again."

The purple-masked turtle made a scoffing sound. "I installed a blinder on the bottom of the door so they _couldn't_ get in, Raph. What's wrong with you? Why are you sweating?"

"I'm not sweating!" Raphael feigned what felt like appropriate defensiveness. "There's nothing wrong with me."

When the orange-masked turtle hopped over the back of the couch, Raph _tried_ to catch him. His effort to remove the youngest turtle ended in the blanket being torn from the couch, right as the youth landed on their unfortunate guest.

Michelangelo was dumbfounded for a second, before lunging off the couch with an ear-splitting scream. Donny didn't make a sound. Instead his jaw dropped, and Raphael swore he mouthed a curse-word.

The red-masked turtle bolted upright from the sofa, wheeling to face their silent Sensei. "I can explain this. Sorta. We...uh...she needed help, and um...well..." He drifted off nervously while Splinter came toward the couch, and reached for the young woman's wrist.

After a couple more quiet beats, the rat made eye contact with Donny over his shoulder. "Donatello, fetch a kit from your lab."

"You want me to...?"

"Fetch a kit. Now." The rat gingerly examined obvious bruises, and cradled her neck to turn her head toward him. He didn't stop examining the stranger until Don returned with the requested tote bag. "Flashlight."

The purple-masked turtle squirmed uncomfortably as he handed it over. "Um...Master? Don't you think we should get her out of here?"

"At the moment, I am trying to determine her condition, musuko."

Mike edged closer to the couch, obviously over his initial shock. "Someone beat up on her? Hope you guys took care of them." He shot Raphael a questioning glance.

The red-masked turtle resumed sweating harder than he could ever remember. "It's...kinda a long story."

"It better be fascinating." Don's sharp tone made tension seize harder in Raph's muscles. "What's she _doing_ here?"

"That is not important yet," Splinter murmured. "Donatello, her breathing is affected. She needs the lab."

Raphael picked up the flash of fear in his little brother's brown eyes, but it was less obvious a second later.

Their father stood, leaning heavily on his walking stick. "Raphael, bring her for us."

The fourteen-year-old swallowed while retrieving the woman, and put her down where his Sensei directed, on the only real bed in the entire den. They'd slept on simple mattresses since they were young, but the lone bed inside the lab was elevated with an actual frame.

"Donatello, I need you to draw some blood from her," Splinter requested.

"I will, Master, but I won't have any results for a while. It's hard to know how to help her."

"We need to gather her symptoms for possibilities. I sense she has been drugged by something, and perhaps received too high of a dose."

"Don't you think she ought go to a real hospital, Otosan?"

"She is in need of immediate assistance – some of which we can provide. Get me that mask you devised."

"The oxi?"

The purple-masked turtle sifted through a card table at the center of the room which was littered with projects. Don hesitantly approached Splinter with the requested device, as though he didn't want go near the human. His behavior didn't pass unnoticed.

"My son, this woman does not currently pose a threat toward us. If you cannot help me, you are free to leave the room."

The twelve-year-old immediately balked. "No, Sensei, I want to help, but...She shouldn't be here."

"Nor did she bring herself to this place, Donatello," the rat said reproachfully. "Are you still going to hold it against her?"

"No, Master," the young turtle said softly. "I think I better take her blood pressure. If her breathing is hampered, her heart could be experiencing some distress too."

Raph felt like an idiot merely standing by while the pair fell into the familiar rhythm of after-care, until Splinter glanced over at him.

"Raphael, you are dismissed, for now." The icy way his father pronounced the two final words made the teen shudder while he backed out of the room.

In the living area, he found Leo waiting on the couch with his forehead in his hands. It seemed the blue-masked turtle was doing his best to avoid their youngest brother, who was perched on the arm of the sofa.

"How'd this happen?" the orange-masked turtle asked once Raph joined them.

The fourteen-year-old had a feeling Mikey had already asked the question, and gotten no answer from Leonardo.

"It just...did," Raph retorted gruffly. "Why dontcha do something useful, like make...tea? Neither of us wanna tell the story a bunch of times."

"I need to make some ice," Michelangelo corrected. "You guys will need it when Sensei is done with ya."

"Shut it, Mikey," Raphael ordered. "We know we're in trouble without you rubbing it in."

"Then why'd you bring her down?" Mike wanted to know. "Shell, Raphy, you wouldn't even let me take the puppy home that one time. And you go and drag some girl back here? How long did you think you'd hide her?"

"Wasn't trying to hide her," he lied.

"So why was she under your blanket, Raph?" The hint of Mike's smirk tempted Raphael to swat the side of his head, but shame was currently too strong from the evening's events.

"I panicked, okay? I didn't know what to do."

"You don't want a pet, but have no issue lugging her back? I see your priorities, bro."

Mike's continued pushing earned the open-handed slap from the brawnier turtle which he already deserved.

"This ain't a joke, shellhead. I screwed up, all right? Quit making fun of me!"

Mike rubbed the back of his head with a pout, which transformed into a sympathetic smile. "She's alive. You didn't mess up _too_ bad."

"Why is this so funny to you?"

"I'm not joking!" the youth protested. "Dude, think about it. You brought a girl home. No one's ever been here but us, and now we've got our first real guest. This is wicked cool!"

Leo finally raised his head with a dark look. "There's nothing 'cool' about it, Mikey. This is our safe place. It's been compromised by a stranger, and there's no telling what will happen next."

Mike laughed infuriatingly. "She's not scary, Leo. That girl won't do anything to us."

"No one knows what consequences could be coming," Leonardo said through gritted teeth. "If you could reign in some enthusiasm, we'd _both_ appreciate it."

The eleven-year-old shook his head. "Your attitudes are all wrong. You helped her, right? Why would she be dangerous?"

"Mikey, you can't be that stupid," Raphael asserted. "What if she talks, numbskull?"

"If we make nice with her, I bet she won't." Mike's innocence was astounding. "She looks like a nice lady."

Leonardo finally waved him off with a grunt. "Michelangelo, go make tea and ice. But don't combine them."

The orange-masked turtle snickered while departing for the kitchen, tempting Raph to chase him down. Instead, he collapsed on the couch beside his blue-masked brother.

"What do we do, Leo?"

"Nothing we can do," he replied dully. "This is all my fault, and I'll take responsibility."

"Bro, you didn't drag her under the surface – my stupid shell did."

"Because you trusted me, and misunderstood what I said in a rushed moment. It isn't your fault. I'm telling Master Splinter it's on me."

"You don't have to do that," he grumbled. "Shell. Stop being such a martyr, Leo. You won't be happy unless I let ya take the fall, will you?"

"It's not about making me happy, Raph; that's the truth. You shouldn't have to suffer for my bad choices."

"I make plenty of those, Leo."

Donny suddenly cleared his throat from the doorway of the lab, bringing both older turtles to attention at once.

"Hey. What's up?" Leo asked awkwardly.

The purple-masked turtle came toward them, pointing at the black leather backpack purse Raphael had pulled off their unexpected houseguest. "I take it that belongs to her?"

Raphael nodded, sitting up straighter while Donatello dropped to his knees by the coffee table to sift through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Leonardo ventured.

"A phone, ID, medication?" Don suggested shortly. "There are probably people searching for her."

"Donny, we know we messed up," Leo offered. "I get that you're mad, but I hope you'll at least hear us out."

"It's gonna have to wait," he snapped. "She needs medical attention, so everything else goes on the back burner."

Donny withdrew a sizable wallet and began flipping through its contents. His anger was so out of place, Raphael felt intensely uncomfortable. He still wasn't expecting his brother to suddenly freeze up, as if he'd been cornered by a wild animal. A plastic coated card hung off a lanyard draped over his hands.

Leonardo rose partway from his perch. "Don? What are you doing? What did you find?"

The twelve-year-old glanced up in slow motion. "Just when I think it can't get worse, it does. You guys abducted a Channel 6 news reporter."

* * *

***I think it's a good time to mention, this "meeting" doesn't line up with any existing canon where their guest is concerned. Although I enjoy the idea that some newer TMNT versions present of her being the same age as the turtles, I have my longstanding series under Duckiepray to factor in too.**

**I grew up with 80's version of this young lady, where she held a specific profession. It's what I established when I first started writing fanfiction too. Sorry for the long-winded explanation. I'm out.**


	5. Prejudice

***You're going to find Donny out of character for a while, but there are reasons. Patience will reveal all.**

* * *

There was no thought behind Donatello's actions when he slammed two drawers shut, one right after the other, searching for the item which currently eluded him.

"It always freaks me out when you do your 'Raphy' impression, Don," Mike mentioned from the kitchen door. "What'd those cabinets ever do to you?"

The twelve-year-old's smoldering glare landed on his little brother. "Where did you put it this time?"

The orange-masked turtle's maddening grin persisted. "That would be easier to tell ya if you told me what 'it' is."

"The mesh sieve you keep stealing from the lab to use as a strainer! Quit screwing around and tell me where it is."

"I ain't like I lost it, bro, just...uh...gimme me a second."

Don crossed his arms impatiently as Mike performed a rapid search of his own, which ended with climbing on the counter to look through the upper cabinets. The younger turtle finally whipped around with a winning smile and gave the recovered tool a small flip.

"Told you it was here."

Donny snagged the sieve out of his hands angrily. "One time, could you put something back exactly where you found it?"

"All you gotta do is ask for a little help, Don. It's a good exercise for you."

"I'm trying to assist Sensei right now."

"So why not let someone help you too? Want me to start new coffee for you?"

"Don't bother. I hit my daily limit, and I don't need a lecture on top of everything else," he muttered.

"Yeah, but you've got an important guest to help out. Don't the rules bend a little for something like that?"

The excitement in Mike's voice nearly made Don tremble with pent up aggravation.

"Please stop it," the older turtle ordered.

"Stop what?" Michelangelo's naivety made Donatello dread his heart being soon broken.

"She can't stay here," he explained, flat and emotionless. "You're thrilled about something that never should have happened. You need to quit this before it gets any worse."

"Why can't I be happy? Because you're ticked a human being is in your lab? I'm not the one with a problem, Donny."

Mike's sharp retort was unusual, but not unexpected. It was only a precursor to his little brother being let down in a huge way.

"We all have a problem," Donatello hissed. "This is our home, and they brought that girl-"

"Leo and Raph saved her. She still needs help, Don. You gonna let her die because you don't like people? You don't even know her!"

"None of us do! That's the issue, Mikey-"

The squeal of the door preceded a small shadow being cast into the kitchen. The onyx eyes which sought Donny out narrowed in a manner that immediately made him nervous.

"Sorry, Sensei. Mike mov—I mean, I couldn't find my sieve. I wasn't trying to waste time," he fumbled.

"I am fairly certain I did not hear you searching just now, Donatello."

"No, Master Splinter, we were...talking."

"Get your things together," the rat told him. "Michelangelo, fill up two more pots with water as well. We need much more than the kettle can provide."

"Got ya covered, Sensei." Mike practically sang the words, pissing off Don even more.

The twelve-year-old only had another second to give his brother a side-eye before their father caught him by the elbow.

"You are entirely too distracted tonight, musuko."

Donatello tried to demonstrate the appropriate remorse, but it was harder to do when Raphael turned up directly in their path. To his credit, the red-masked turtle looked instantly chagrined. It did nothing to prevent Donny from glaring at him.

A walking stick tapped Don's shell, jolting him out of the scowl. It also spurred Raph to bolt out of their way. Donny wheeled around mechanically to follow Splinter into the adjacent lab, forcing an even expression regardless of how he felt.

He avoided looking at the young woman and moved toward his desk in the corner. Donatello stared at the card table across from him, where various herbal elements were now interspersed with his current projects and waiting to be blended.

"Donatello, would you prefer for me to do this alone?"

He met his Master's gaze begrudgingly. "No. I'd rather they hadn't brought her here at all."

"What is done, is done," the rat stated firmly. "I have my own opinion on the matter, but I am still choosing to treat this young woman with respect."

Don moved toward the table with his components, reaching for ingredients he knew like the back of his hand. His mind screamed at him to hold his tongue, but frustration left him on the verge of exploding.

"There was no reason for them to do this," he muttered.

The sharp stamp of a walking stick against the floor made the youth jump.

"One more time, and I will dismiss you, Donatello."

Pulse slightly racing, the purple-masked turtle hunched over his work. "Sensei, I'm sorry. But don't you see the danger?"

Splinter caught the youth by the wrist, and motioned for him to come around the table. Reluctantly he joined his Master to stand a mere foot away from the stranger.

"Would you like to hear what I see, musuko?"

"Hai, Sensei," he answered appropriately.

"Miss O'Neil was assaulted, and no doubt scared out of her mind. She probably experienced one of the worst nights of her life. You know nothing about her or what she has been through. Instead, you are only consumed by fear. Do you appreciate that response when it is directed toward _you?_"

"Otosan, why can't we take her back to the surface? They'll be able to treat her better. There must be someone looking for her. Isn't this basically a form of kidnapping?"

"I have no issue with returning her to the surface, after her breathing has stabilized. Would you like to leave her in an alley and hope for someone to discover her in time?"

"We can call 911. It's what Leo and Raph should have done, instead of bringing her here!"

"_Yamete!_" (stop)

The curt command made Don cringe. Arguing with anyone, let alone his father, wasn't something he enjoyed. Desperation to please his Master tempered the rage burning under the surface.

"I will deal with your brothers and their decisions at a better time," Splinter continued calmer. "As for you, take another look at Miss O'Neil, and tell me what you actually see."

Chocolate brown eyes lifted obediently from the floor, fixing on their motionless charge. His goal was to remain clinical and detached. He took a deep breath to assert a cold demeanor while examining the young woman closer. Vibrant, short red hair was nearly standing on end, as if she'd stuck her finger in an electrical outlet.

A memory of the last report he'd seen the woman deliver on TV came back to mind. Donatello easily recalled the image of the cool-looking, twenty-something he'd watched many times over the last year. April O'Neil was memorable for the sharp contrast she struck with the put-together individuals who sat behind the desks in the newscaster positions with fake smiles.

Don shook his head at once. _Quit thinking that way. Just because she's more interesting than the other reporters doesn't make this any less of a risk._

His father's fingers lightly turned her head to adjust the pillow underneath. It provided the young turtle with an unobstructed view of the bruising spreading along her jawline and swelling of her face. Concern _was_ quick to surface, though he tried to contain it.

Donny found it difficult to tear away from her face in order to examine the rest of her frame. His mind slowly cataloged abrasions, scrapes, and torn clothing. _I don't have a right to be angry with her. And I'm not. I'm_ not_ mad at her. I'm pissed with Leo and Raph._

"What do you see, Donatello?" Splinter urged.

"She doesn't look like herself."

"The vision you have of her from the television news is an incomplete one, musuko. Do you feel like you're in danger?"

"No, because she's out of it. That doesn't mean she won't be a threat later."

The rat sighed. "Have you any compassion for this young woman, or only suspicion?"

"Sensei, we can't afford to trust people. Not when we know what they're capable of."

"My son, they could say the same about us. Though I understand how you feel, your assumption of her character is both disappointing and unfortunate."

The purple-masked turtle couldn't meet his father's gaze. "I'm sorry. I don't get it, Master. Our whole lives, you've fought to keep us separate. Leo and Raph have been cutting corners with their patrols but...to bring someone down to our home? How is this okay?"

"I never claimed it was, Donatello. But the choice your brothers made to take her underground has nothing to do with her. She did not choose to accompany them. I will hear their entire story later. In the meantime, Miss O'Neil is not deserving of your wrath."

"I'm not...mad at her."

"Your fury prevents you from treating her with the care she is worthy of."

Donny withheld a groan, barely. "I want to help, Otosan. That's why I'm here."

Firm fingers caught his chin to raise it from where he'd been staring at the floor again. "You still have much to learn, musuko. I would not have your growth be stunted by prejudice."

The term made the twelve-year-old stiffen. He instantly wanted to disagree with Splinter's assessment, but felt he'd already argued with him enough. Instead he blinked rapidly to prevent tears from rising, and focused extremely hard on the wall.

"I have addressed this with you already," Splinter pointed out. "Several times since Staten Island, yet your heart remains hardened. I acknowledge the existence of danger, my son. But you have gone many steps further, to include the rejection of an entire race, based on nothing more than their humanity. Do you not recognize this as being prejudiced?"

"I-it's not the same," he sputtered. "I don't call people worthless, or think I'm better than everyone. I just don't want anything to do with them, and I can't see why that's such a bad thing!" His volume rose unintentionally, and he cringed once more in anticipation of a harsh reprimand.

Splinter said nothing for several seconds, but the turtle could feel onyx ears searing through his skull.

"It is your own right to choose with whom you associate," the rat said finally. "You will never be forced to make friends with anyone. But while you decide to reject others based on nothing more than fear and their physiology, I want you to remember something."

Donny turned his head slightly when his father hesitated, but carefully avoided his eyes.

"I used to be human too."

His words caused a pit to form in the youth's stomach. He couldn't find a suitable response, so he trudged back to the card table to begin blending herbs.

"She's probably a good person," Don admitted at last. _But that doesn't mean I want her here, and I don't see that changing._

* * *

Donatello typically enjoyed silence when he was trying to work, but the current atmosphere felt stifling. He continually snuck small glances of his father applying a steam treatment for their "guest", along with the strong accompaniment of ginger.

He repeatedly forced himself to return to his own task, which was a more complicated blend he'd created to help soothe difficulty with breathing over their last winter. _Did wonders for Leo when he came down with that terrible cough. I don't know if it will do this lady any good though. I hate to think I'm only wasting ingredients._

Donny was running out of room on the card table, because it was already strewn with his most important new project. The first computer he'd built proved reliable as long as he continued updating it, yet it didn't provide the power or tools required for the small jobs he'd been acquiring over the internet.

One particular tech company had kept contact with him for a little over two months now. Their requirements were the reason he'd been endeavoring to build a better computer in the last few weeks. _I'd rather be installing the new chip I found last night, or better yet, incorporating some of the system I _almost _had earlier. Those stupid junkers. I could also use another jolt of caffeine..._

The opening of the door to the lab was all it took to bring the twelve-year-old out of regret. He looked over to find Raphael poking his head inside.

"Hey. Are...both of you really busy?" The red-masked turtle sounded unbelievably awkward.

Donatello wanted to tell him off, but settled for sending him an annoyed glare.

"We are rather occupied," Splinter returned. "However, you may tell me why you came."

_Probably wants to get a jump on defending himself. That's what I'd be doing, if I was ridiculous enough to drag a human home with me._

"It's Leo," the fourteen-year-old explained. "He's been in the bathroom for like an hour, and he won't come out. I heard him throw up at least a couple times."

Their father exhaled sharply, and glanced down at the woman. Then he turned to face Don. "I am going to check on your brother, Donatello. I trust you will look after Miss O'Neil in my absence?"

"Hai, Sensei."

The younger turtle managed to sneak one more scowl at his brother before he made it out the door, but the red-masked one didn't seem to notice.

Donny resumed working on his present chore, while still wishing he could tinker with his project and craving another cup of coffee. _It's times like this, I wish Sensei didn't have such a great sense of smell. I can't believe the guys thought they could hide her from him. He smelled someone different the second he walked in. He also knows my coffee from a mile away._

He paused with a grimace. _I've got to stop thinking about caffeine. I'm sure it makes things worse. Quit obsessing, and finish this herbal blend. If you screw up, you'll have to start over from scratch._

The tiniest of grunts made Don sit up straighter in his desk chair, and carefully spin around. He peered over the card table which separated him from the woman. When she twitched, he almost fell out of his seat.

Don recovered from the near tumble and leaped to his feet. His first inclination was to run out of the room, but instead he stood-still, staring. The young woman fingered the mask covering her mouth, and her body seized with clear apprehension. A second later, she tore at the device like it was sucking the air out of her lungs.

"Hey, be careful!" Don chided without thinking. "That's a prototype."

The speed with which her head twisted toward him was startling. When blood-shot eyes located him, he realized he shouldn't have spoken. Now he was trapped under her gaze like a sailor cornered by a siren.

"I...uh...hi?"

The strangled gasp which escaped her filled the young turtle with dread.

_This isn't okay. I've got to get Master Splinter back!_

Without another word, the youth darted around the card table separating them, aiming for the door. His swift movement resulted in the young woman chucking the second draft of his oxygenation prototype at his head.

His hands snapped up to catch the device, even as she stumbled off the mattress on unwilling legs.

"Wait, don't!" he insisted. "You're going to hurt yourself, and someone's bound to blame me. Please sit down!" He tried to sound calm, yet his voice shook with the effort.

"Stay away!" the woman demanded, leaning back against the bed-frame for support.

"I know you're scared, but no one's going to hurt you. I need you to settle down," Donny half-pleaded. As he spoke, the turtle inched toward the table, with the door as his end goal. _If I only move a little bit at a time, maybe it won't freak her out. Or Sensei will make it back._

The next attempt he made to shuffle by was met by another short scream from their patient. The unusual sheen in her eyes led Donatello to believe it might not be _possible_ to reason with her. _She definitely isn't all there, but that's why I need Sensei._

He tried to maneuver around the table a third time, and both her hands slammed on the surface of it, shaking his projects violently.

"Don't come near me!"

"I'm not!" he retorted, actually feeling a little cross. "I'm trying to get help. Does it look like I wanna hurt you?"

"No, there's too many..." She sounded breathless, and simultaneously more fearful.

"It's only me," he reassured, fiddling with the oxi in his grip. "And it sounds like you still need oxygen."

"Why the hell won't you _leave?_"

His eyes flicked back to the door. "Miss O'Neil, I know this doesn't make any sense, but you have to calm down. Concentrate on breathing."

Rather than take his advice, she appeared to be working herself up worse. "They're all the wrong color. You're not getting me again!"

Don shook his head. "I'm not getting you at all. I have to find my dad, and he'll make it better."

The sob she answered with propelled him to dash for the door. He was almost struck by a flying mug, and narrowly reacted fast enough to bat it away.

"Hey, quit it! I'm not trying to hurt you!"

"You already DID!"

"No, that was the other guys! They were human, like you. How could you possibly confuse us?"

"Get BACK!"

He _did_ backpedal as a screwdriver was hurled his direction, and knocked it down along with the panel which should have been covering the back of the new computer.

"Would you _stop_ throwing my stuff?!"

A rush of footsteps sounded before the lab door was pushed inward, and a confused Michelangelo peered inside.

"Bro? What are you-" The orange-masked-turtle jumped to avoid the small lamp pitched his direction.

"I just found that!" Donny protested. "No one's hurting you – quit freaking out!"

Raphael shouldered the smaller turtle aside, amber eyes growing large at the sight of the young woman teetering on her feet. "Lady, you gotta chill out, okay? Everything's fine. No one's gon-"

A scream was muffled by her own hands, right before she threw Don's entire tool box at the red-masked turtle. Her general weakness combined with the weight of the implements meant the case didn't travel far, but Donny was done with her rampage around sensitive equipment.

"One of you get Master Splinter!" the twelve-year-old cried.

Neither brother had time to move before her fingers grazed the unfinished CPU.

"No!" Donatello lunged forward to prevent her from ruining or otherwise breaking anything else. His jump was interrupted by the entire card table being kicked toward him.

The unfortunate trajectory ended with the corner of the table barely missing his right eye, and multiple crashes from the items which _were_ on top of it. His vision blurred from the force of the collision. It took a moment to recognize that he was on his knees, and someone was calling his name.

One hand braced his tingling head while Don fumbled to rise. The strong arms encircling his shell pushed him back down. The purple-masked turtle shrugged to escape them, yet their weight was overpowering. In the background he heard another sob, but it sounded further away.

Donatello shook his head in another attempt to clear his vision, and heard more crying. He jerked again to escape the grasp pinning him to the floor, and felt someone hovering close to his ear.

"Genius, quit. Take it easy."

"Let me go, Raph!"

"_Stop!_" The force of his brother's command froze the younger turtle where he sat.

He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, then looked up at the red-masked turtle. His older brother didn't return his gaze; he was fixated on the living area beyond the lab door.

When Donatello quieted, he could hear the crying better. "Is that her?"

Raphael helped him rise that time, supporting him protectively while he staggered to the door. The vision of Splinter sitting on the couch with the stranger clinging to him was another twist he didn't expect.

The rat was telling her something Donny couldn't hear, rubbing circles on the young woman's back with the calming practice of a soothing parent. The twelve-year-old could only gawk, until their father glanced up at him with a wince.

"You are injured."

Don rubbed his eye again. "No. I'm fine."

"Michelangelo, ice," Splinter requested. "Donatello, you have to lie down." He turned his head to the older turtle. "Raphael, look after your brother. I fear I am going to be occupied for a while."

Being steered back to the lab wasn't a relief for Donny. Hot tears hit still stinging eyes the instant he saw the battered remnants of the new machine he'd been piecing together. Where he normally would have tried to hide the emotion, he no longer had the power to do so.


	6. Meet

Splinter wanted to go and check on Donatello himself, though he didn't dare try moving. The young woman had ceased crying altogether after some time, but her fingers were entwined in the fabric of his sleeve, even in sleep.

Despite calming from her former hysteria, the rat didn't want to risk disturbing the human for anything. He was very grateful when Michelangelo wandered out of the lab.

"Musuko, how is your brother?"

"He's fine, Sensei. Kind of," he finished honestly. "More upset about his stuff than anything else."

Splinter's brow furrowed. "Do you know what happened?"

"She went postal on a couple of his projects, including the big one."

The rat sighed and glanced at the woman curled face-down on the couch. "She did not know what she was doing."

The orange-masked turtle shook his head. "Nah. She was scared and super confused. I know Donny gets that too. He never stays mad at anyone."

Splinter nodded his agreement. It had always been the case whenever Donatello was at rare odds with one of his brothers. Regardless of fault, the purple-masked turtle preferred to take the blame and repair whatever disconnect existed.

_Donatello is firmly convinced he is responsible for fixing everything, and it includes relationships._

"What is your brother doing now?"

"Raphy made him lie down. We tried to pick up some of his things, but he told us not to touch them." The eleven-year-old shrugged halfheartedly. "I can try again in the morning. What's up with Leo?"

"He requested to remain upstairs. Leonardo is not ready to speak to me, and since I cannot focus upon him or Donatello as well as..." He looked back down at the reporter. "Perhaps it _is_ time to remove her. Her presence has not helped matters in the last hour."

"Sensei, she didn't mean to hurt nothing," the youth protested. "I know she's gonna have to leave eventually, but look at her. All calm and peaceful-like. What's gonna happen if you send her up to the surface now? First people that come along will put her in the hospital. You think _they'll _let her rest?"

Splinter frowned, considering the likelihood. "They will run tests, and probably drug her worse."

"Yeah, see, Sensei? I say she's fine here. We can try and switch out places if you're uncomfortable. I don't mind being a pillow."

"No, musuko, I would rather not disturb her in the least if she is staying the night. But I am also concerned someone may already be missing her."

"Didn't Raph say..." Michelangelo trailed off, catching up the woman's leather bag by the straps.

He dug through her purse for a few seconds, and came out with a cell phone and small charger. "There. If anybody's worried, they can call."

"Is it turned on, Michelangelo?"

The youth fiddled with a button on the side of the screen. "Yes, but it's locked. I'll just plug it in nearby. Can I get you anything, Sensei? You want your stool?"

Splinter was typically annoyed when his sons tried to baby him, but since he didn't want to wake the young woman, accepted the help. The orange-masked turtle pulled over the footrest so the rat could elevate his leg.

"You need anything else, Master?"

"Only for you to get some sleep, musuko, and listen for Leonardo. He will probably not want assistance of any kind, but you can still try..."

Splinter paused while shifting his position, and feeling an unusual lump on the side of the couch. He felt through the cushion to locate the offending object, and eyes narrowed at the discovery of a kitchen knife. He caught the utensil by its plastic sheath and extended it toward a kneeling Michelangelo.

"My son, what is this doing here?"

"Leo helped me sharpen it," he squeaked.

The explanation made Splinter scowl. "Why is it _here?_"

"Um...I was on my way back to the kitchen yesterday afternoon, and Raph was still bombing the same level of Mario Kart.* He kept running off a cliff over and over, so I stopped to show him how it's done. I guess I forgot-"

A deafened _thud_ had Splinter looking at the ceiling, then turning to the stairs with a groan. "Will you please look in on Leonardo?"

His son rose hastily and strode up the steps. Splinter waited for some confirmation that the blue-masked turtle was all right, or if his own action would be required.

Michelangelo called back down a couple minutes later. "I think he's all right, Sensei. I'm gonna get him some water."

"Send him to bed, musuko. Be firm. If he will not listen, threaten to retrieve me."

"Will do, Master!"

When Splinter squirmed on the couch again, his fingers mistakenly brushed brilliant red hair. _Miss O'Neil seems so much younger than she does on the television. Perhaps it is the makeup her people use? She is honestly little more than a child herself. _

_ There is still a possibility she will present a threat to my clan, but I have to manage that risk carefully. I do not think moving her now is a good idea. Better to let her rest, recover a little...and take her back in the morning._

It would make sense to return her to the surface before the woman had completely woken, but he'd already decided to chance waiting. He knew his own eyes would grow heavy eventually, but he didn't want to fall asleep.

The temptation to stay awake and keep an eye on the young reporter was strong. _It seems hypocritical to be this paranoid when I defended her to Donatello, but it is impossible to contain every protective urge. They are my sons, and it is my duty to keep them safe. While she cannot currently harm them...relaxing is going to be difficult._

The lab door squealed softly, and he found Raphael peering out.

"What's going on, Sensei?"

"I have sent orders for Leonardo to rest, and Michelangelo to remain near him. What of Donatello?"

"He's either sleeping, or faking it. You gonna go soon?"

"I am going to stay with our guest, Raphael."

The red-masked turtle hung his head, abashed. "This is my fault, Master, and no one else's."

"I want to know all of it, Raphael, but later."

The fourteen-year-old ambled out of the doorway, and scooped up a blanket off another hardback chair. "Think I'll crash here, in case Donny needs me or something."

"Raphael, you may go to bed."

"Sensei, if you're staying, I want to too. We can take care of everyone better that way."

Splinter frowned when the teenager stretched out on the old rug, which provided no padding from the floor whatsoever. He pulled the throw pillow from behind him and tossed it toward Raphael.

"Thanks, Master."

"Get some rest, musuko."

"Hai, Sensei."

_And may the morning bring understanding into what my next step should be._

* * *

When Splinter stirred, the young woman was the first one he looked for. Despite feeling her weight, he needed to see her with his own eyes to reassure himself. Carefully, he extricated himself from the cramped spot in which he'd spent the night, and eased her down the rest of the way on the couch.

He winced over the audible crack which followed when he stretched his back, and turned toward Raphael as he felt him waking too. The red-masked turtle automatically sat up, drawing knees into a cross-legged position.

"You okay, Sensei? How's the lady?"

"She appears to be resting still."

"I could take her to the surface now. That way, no one else has to deal with her."

"Raphael, there is no hurry to throw her out. I am not sure what we will do yet, but I am satisfied not to bother her at the moment."

Another flash of nerves belied his words, and made Splinter not want to leave the living area. However, his discomfort was growing proportionally with the passing hours.

"Musuko, I did not get to shower after the dump last night. If you would not mind..."

"I'll stay close to keep watch, Master."

After another beat of hesitation, Splinter headed for the stairs. The rustle of another shadowed figure at the top revealed his youngest son. He made a swift motion for the orange-masked turtle to be silent while the youth descended.

"How's everything going?" Michelangelo whispered.

"It is quiet, fortunately. I am going to look in on Leonardo and take a shower. Please try to keep the noise down for her."

"I got it, Sensei. I'm gonna start Don's coffee and maybe some breakfast."

Splinter scowled at the mention of the drink. "You do not need to make an entire pot for him."

The eleven-year-old smiled innocently and nodded to their guest. "She might like it too."

"I doubt Miss O'Neil will be able to stomach very much this morning. Check on Donatello when you have the chance."

Raphael reached to catch his sleeve. "Master Splinter, with Mike around, I'm gonna stretch a little bit, if that's okay. I'm really sore. Think it's safer to do it somewhere else. I don't wanna accidentally wake her up."

Splinter sent a look between both turtles. "Stay alert, both of you. Be careful not to bother her. I will be back soon."

* * *

A _clang_ registered in April's psyche, startling the woman awake with a jerk. Moving that fast was a mistake. The room crashed and spun around her as if she was lost at sea.

Dizziness was only a small part of the real problem though. Pain pounded like a jackhammer in the back of her skull, with the simultaneous urge to get sick. She flopped against the uncomfortable, lumpy surface upon which she'd stirred, closing her eyes from necessity.

April felt so terrible in that moment, it took a few seconds for her to comprehend unfamiliar surroundings. Not only did she have no idea _where_ she was, but there wasn't any memory of arriving at it. _No, that isn't right. There must be something!_

She sat up more slowly, swallowing the nausea which twisted her stomach for the benefit of a better look around. The environment was dim, illuminated by a couple small lamps in opposite corners of the room.

The dingy atmosphere and cooler temperature coupled with it reminded the woman of some creepy basement. _What happened to me? How did I end up here? _Terror was quick to rise, and a massive shudder with it. Her head twisted every direction, but she saw no one.

_The last thing I remember, was it...the club? Oh my God. This can't be happening. I'm not gonna be some statistic._

April whipped around in a panic, nearly falling off the beat-up couch. That was when she noticed her purse on the coffee table and made a grab for the bag. She desperately searched through her belongings, but found no sign of her phone.

_Of course they didn't leave it._

She dropped the bag on the table and tried to get up. Her knees shook with the effort of supporting weight. The woman was so close to falling, she sank back onto the sofa. _I wasn't drinking. I _wasn't_. It was only tonic. Ordered it myself, and didn't accept drinks from anyone else. Still feels like someone screwed with me. I _have_ to find a phone._

April tried to stop trembling, to curb the surging fear, but the missing information combined with waking up in what may as well be a serial killer's lair was unnerving. She tried the old trick of resting her head between her legs to overcome some of the dizziness, and noticed something sitting on the lower shelf of the coffee table.

Reaching for the plastic sheath, she tugged the cover loose to reveal a sizable knife. She immediately drew the blade closer to her body, curiously finding that the discovery of a weapon made her heart race faster.

_What do I do? Wait for someone to come after me? I need to get out of here. I have to find a phone. _The line repeated in her mind several times, stressing how much danger she was in.

April tried to get up a second time, but pitched forward without gaining her balance. Upon colliding loudly with the table, the sound of rapid footsteps stopped the woman cold. She wanted to get away, but some inner compulsion commanded her to play dead on her stomach.

"Hello?" The voice standing over was oddly high-pitched, as if the stranger was disguising his tone.

April fought to remain still, digging both hands into the rug to keep from trembling.

"Lady? Aw, shell."

Unknown fingers gripped her shoulder, and that was all it took to activate the desperation residing in her mind. There _was_ no consideration given to jamming the knife into the arm encircling her back. The successful cry which accompanied her action bolstered April to yank the blade free and roll a couple times to gain distance.

"Wait, hold on!" His voice somehow soared higher.

April held up the stained knife with a snarl that didn't even _sound_ like herself. "Stay back!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you!"

Turning over to face her kidnapper left her head spinning, and thereby _more_ confused by the figure hesitating inches away. In place of the man she expected was a baffling form she couldn't wrap her brain around. All the air left her lungs while staring into green face of her captor.

"Wha-wher..." Finishing either word was presently impossible.

"Hey, it's all right!" he told her. "I just wanna help."

Survival instinct kicked back in, strengthening her to rise partially. "Give me my phone, and let me out of here!"

"Lady, you can barely stand. Let me help ya, okay? I'm friendly. There's nothing to be scared of."

_No, nothing except this entire situation!_

She batted away the hand that reached after her, and managed to catch the underside of his arm with the blade when he persisted.

"I haven't done anything! Can you put the knife down? I'll take you somewhere more comfortable-"

That invitation left her swiping the weapon harder, with the intent to do more damage. A mighty cry escaped while driving the knife toward his shoulder. She wasn't prepared for the long, slender object which cut across her path, or the way it knocked her hand to the floor.

Her drive to resist wasn't deflated until the stick pinned her wrist against the rug, and she spotted a second figure of a more muted green. "Let me go-" she hardly managed to squeak.

"Drop the knife," he commanded. "Don't make me hurt you."

"Donny, she doesn't know-"

"I don't care! I'm not letting her stab anyone else!"

She whimpered without meaning to, trying to get her wrist free. The pressure against her hand was almost unbearable.

"Don, what the shell?" A deeper voice joined the first two.

The sight of _another_ of the strange creatures dashing into the room made a gasp catch in her throat. _I'm as good as dead._

"Stop it, Don; you're scaring her!" the largest complained, swatting at the stick.

"Has it completely escaped you that she _stabbed_ him?" The burning anger in his face left her with no comfort, despite the removal of the staff.

One of his eyes was also badly swollen, and left her feeling more unnerved by his general appearance. He merely glared at the other, before shifting to focus on the smallest of the three.

"You're really bleeding, Mikey. You gotta come with me, okay?"

The rage seemed to return when he whirled to face the third. "_You_ can deal with this, because it's all your fault anyway!"

Watching the angry stranger depart with the one she'd considered killing produced the first sense of relief she'd felt since waking. It dissipated the instant the creature in a red-mask crouched down beside her.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about this."

She cringed away, holding out the knife to create space between them. "Don't touch me."

"I ain't gonna," he insisted. "But I'm not a bad guy, and my bros aren't either. You gotta calm down, and get rid of the knife."

"Let me out!" she demanded.

"Raph?"

The fourth figure rushing down the stairs finally drew tears from the young woman. She was hopelessly trapped. Even if she could overpower one of them, getting past that many assailants wasn't feasible at her strongest, let alone now. She still clung to the knife like a lifeline, curling up in a protective ball as the newcomer came to join them.

"It's all right." The soothing tone of of the creature in blue was _almost _believable.

Her muscles tensed again when he shifted closer. "Please get away from me." She could hardly force any volume that time, to her own shame.

April avoided looking at them, burying her face in her arm like they were a bad dream she needed to wake up from.

"You don't remember anything from last night, do you?" the new one went on. "You were in trouble. We only tried to help. None of us meant to scare you."

"Why am I here? What did you _do_ to me?"

"We didn't do nothin', lady." There was a gruffness behind the larger figure's voice now. "We saved ya from those guys, and my dumb shell brought you here. I was trying to keep you safe."

"I _told_ you to keep her safe..." the other commented. He continued, but April wasn't listening anymore.

A familiar element to the blue one's speech struck her with surprise. Although she recognized it, there was no certainty of events to back the words up. However, the mere ability to decipher a possible memory made her pulse rate slow down for the first time in several minutes.

"You didn't hurt me?"

"No," the new one confirmed. "Those men tried to kidnap you."

"What men? Where's my phone?"

The bigger of the pair rose and walked over to another table. "We were just charging it." With a deep breath, he extended the cell phone toward her.

April's hand snaked out to wrench the phone from his grasp, but then she simply stared at the perfectly intact device. After a second her eyes lifted to focus on the two figures, waiting for her to do something.

She still felt afraid, but also perplexed. Her other hand finally loosened around the knife as she let it go. "At the risk of sounding rude, what the hell are you?"

* * *

***Mario Kart belongs to Nintendo. **


	7. Answers

In one sense, Leonardo was glad his younger brothers weren't present for the current conversation, but it wasn't making it easier to explain everything they'd done the night before to their Master. Having their victim along for the ride was even more surreal, because she kept interrupting the turtles with questions of her own.

Since recovering from the initial shock of meeting mutants and waking up in an unfamiliar place, she seemed to be _full_ of inquires. The fifteen-year-old could tell some of the rabbit trails were irritating Splinter, but their father didn't prevent her from speaking.

"Do you mean to say that you fly across buildings like Spider-man*****? "

Leo exchanged a look with his brother, followed by his Sensei. It was hard to know how much to tell the young woman.

"We get around," Raphael volunteered finally. "And we see a lot of stuff while we're at it. That's how we came across ya."

"At least five miles beyond your established boundaries," Splinter added. The rat's tone was even, but his displeasure was illustrated by the small flick of his tail. "I am beginning to wonder why those exist."

Leonardo slumped in the hard-back chair. _Raph and I are in for it when she leaves. I wonder if April would stay another day?_

"Yeah, that's where we found her," Leo admitted with difficulty, despite his father already knowing the truth. "Our neighborhood was pretty dry. We decided to run a little further—well, _I_ did-" he hastily corrected.

"Nah, Leo and I did it together," Raph countered. "He didn't twist my arm or nothing. I wanted to go."

"Then some idiots chose to ruin your fun," April remarked. "Sounds typical for this city."

Leonardo nodded, eagerness over her agreement rising in spite of himself. "Yeah, it is. That's why Raph and I were just...running." He wasn't ready to tell their guest what they'd really been doing. Neither Master Splinter nor Raphael chose to elaborate either.

"That's pretty far to travel for a run," she ventured.

"The exercise is good for us," the red-masked turtle filled in. "Remember we gotta hide all day long, and never get to go anywhere. Night-time is when we can come to life, y'know?"

"What happened after the Phantom Lords departed?" Splinter redirected the conversation with an expertise that came from years of parenting Michelangelo.

"They had very little to do with it," Leo replied. "It was the man who showed up right after them. At first, it seemed like he was genuinely trying to help you, Miss O'Neil-"

"Please." She stopped him with an upraised hand. "It's April. I see no reason for the formality. Who was the next guy?"

The blue-masked turtle shook his head. "We never had real clues about any of them. He struck me as a professional type. Dressed real nicely, and wore this ridiculous coat he must have been burning up in. The fake cab was there in seconds. None of it felt random. I don't know who they were, but it honestly looked like they planned to corner you. My guess is, he'd been following you for several blocks from across the street."

The probing look on the young woman's face was intense. "It was the only the one man, and someone driving?"

Leo swallowed. "It started that way. When they took off and I figured out the cab wasn't legit, we pursued the car, and I called 911."

The rat's whiskers twitched at the announcement. "You _did_ contact the authorities."

The fifteen-year-old nodded miserably. "I tried. They wouldn't listen to me, Master. I suppose if I'd slowed down, sounded calmer, or at least given them a name, they might have but...We needed to keep up."

"Yeah, Sensei," Raph agreed. "We saw a freaking cop go by at one point, and the dang operator still wouldn't call him for us."

"I tried," Leo repeated, helpless. "Then they switched out the cab for an Escalade, and ended up at _another _club."

"What was it called?" April requested.

"Highlight," he told her. "By that point, there were more men involved. It was weird. The way they all banded together made them seem more like a gang, but I've never seen a clique who looked like them."  
April released a shaky breath and sank against the back of the couch. "My God. I can't believe I was this stupid."

"It wasn't your fault ya got picked off," Raphael countered. "This happens. We've seen it go down with a bunch-"

"It is my fault," she corrected. "Those men? They saw a lot more than I did. I was hunting in their stomping grounds, and they turned it around on me. I shouldn't be alive."

Leo's brow furrowed."Do_ you_ know them?"

"I know _of _them, Leonardo. You and your brother just casually interfered with one of the the most dangerous families in lower Manhattan. Congratulations on living to tell about it."

"Families?" The fourteen-year-old echoed. "Are you talking about the mob? What the shell would you go hunting someone like that for?"

She rubbed her forehead. "I wasn't exactly...Hunting probably isn't the right word for it. I had an opening, a source. Someone wanted to talk, and I agreed to meet them in a public place."

"Alone?" Leonardo wasn't trying to judge, but the idea sounded ridiculous.

"I wasn't alone," she returned. "I was in a crowded club, not drinking...I should have been fine."

"You weren't," Raph pointed out needlessly. "Do these guys know who ya actually are? You could still be in danger."

Green eyes flicked around fearfully, as if the threat existed in the same room as them. "Maybe," she allowed faintly. "It was a good opportunity, someone wanting to talk. I guess I shouldn't have gone by myself."

"Did anyone else know where you were going last night?" Splintered pressed gently. "Is it possible someone is concerned for you as we speak?"

The young woman glanced down at her phone. "I told one of my old school friends. She's in the city too. Said I would check in every couple of hours, but obviously, I never did."

April hesitated, staring at the screen. "She should have called _me_ by now. I don't think I have any signal, which would technically make it impossible to get through."

Leonardo offered up the spare cell phone at once. "I'm sorry. Don had to add something to ours to make them work down here. We should have thought of that."

The woman accepted the device and dialed a number. Leo almost got up and left the room, not wanting to intrude by listening in.

April, however, was unaffected by their presence. "Susie? Yeah, it's me...No, I'm sorry. Something's going on with my phone, and I had to use someone else's. I was afraid you might...oh. You did? Well, I'm fine, as you can clearly hear. Uh huh...my schedule is kind of crazy. I'll let you know, all right? Bye."

April clicked off the phone without looking up from the floor, and held it out for Leonardo to take. "She had too much to drink with her boyfriend last night. Just woke up when I called. Safe to say, she wasn't worried."

The blue-masked teen squirmed uncomfortably. "Someone else has to have missed you."

She sent him a sad smile. "I _am_ the job, Leonardo. I haven't got much of a social life, and I didn't mention this side trip to anyone at the station on purpose. Sources are supposed to go through a filter, not directly to a lowly field reporter."

"Like you could get in trouble?" Raph suggested.

"They don't want the 'broadcast' faces doing any dirty work. They also tend to take credit that isn't theirs, and spin stories alternative ways. Not telling anyone was a...defense mechanism. I wanted the real story. Instead, I got hijacked, like the idiot I am."

"You're not an idiot," Leo insisted. "Anybody can make a mistake. We've made a bunch."

"Yeah," Raphael stated glumly. "Like dragging y' here to start with. But that's all on me."

"I can't afford that kind of mistake. It was irresponsible." April finally looked up from the ground. "Where are we exactly? Please tell me we're still in the city."

"It is quite near," Splinter affirmed. "You must forgive our discretion, Miss O'Neil. We are currently in uncharted waters."

"Me too." The woman slowly surveyed the three of them. "But...you'll let me leave?"

"You are not our prisoner," the rat replied at once. "How do you feel though?"

"Like I have the flu _and_ got hit by a car."

"If you wanna head home, I can take you that way," Raphael mentioned.

"Right now? What if someone sees you? Seems you'd want to avoid everyone."

"We use different ways that people don't know," Leonardo explained. "And we _will _get you home, or to a hospital, if you prefer."

"I don't know," she murmured. "I'm not sure what to do. I might have just been easy pickings last night, but if Terelli's people _are_ looking for me..." April trailed off without finishing.

"You may stay as long as you like, Miss O'Neil," Splinter said firmly. "Whatever you need, we will provide to the best of our ability." He motioned to tattered garments. "Perhaps we should start with clothing. I am sure we will not have your correct size and there is unfortunately not much to choose from, but my boys will find _something_ for you."

Raphael got up. "I'll check Mikey's stuff. He's the runt."

"I would like to see how your younger brothers are faring," their father said carefully. "Leonardo, would you make sure our guest is taken care of?"

The fifteen-year-old nodded willingly, as the others went separate directions.

April rubbed both arms in a gesture which suggested she was cold. "You're a close family, huh?"

"We're all each other has. Tend to be protective to a fault too. I'm sorry about Donny. We can go a little crazy if we feel someone's being threatened, especially Mikey. Not that I blame you, or anyone else does," he added quickly. "You had no idea what was going on."

Her face colored as she broke eye contact. "I panicked. I hope I didn't hurt him too badly."

Leo waved off her concern. "Mike won't hold a grudge. He'll bounce right back – you'll see. He's not the sort of kid to hold it over your head."

"Kid? How old is he? How old are _you?_"

"Um...since we were all adopted, we don't know for certain. Master Splinter sort of made his best guess, and then let us draw numbers for unofficial 'birthdays'. I'm around fifteen, probably."

"Fifteen?" Her eyes were incredulous. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a teenager. And your brother, Mike? He's smaller than you, which probably means..."

"He's maybe eleven?"

"I just knifed an eleven-year-old?!"

"No, you attacked someone you thought was going to hurt you."

"Who is an eleven-year-old child."

"We don't know the number for certain."

Both hands came up to hide her face. "You won't make me feel better about it, Leonardo. I should get out of here. I've caused a lot of trouble already, and..." She lowered her hands suddenly. "Do you consider me a threat?"

Leonardo didn't know how to answer. "I...I don't know you, Miss O'Neil, so it isn't fair to assume anything."

"But if we met on a street corner-"

"Oh, we don't do that."

"Never?"

He shook his head. "We've helped our fair share of people and talked with a few of them, but as far as communicating this way? It doesn't happen."

"No one else has ever been here," she realized.

"No. You're the first."

"Why did you bring me? I mean, I'm grateful, but I can't understand why you got involved to begin with. It wasn't your problem. The police should have intervened."

"It would have been nice if they had," he muttered. "But situations like this are the reason we do what we do."

"Which is what? You never explained that part. Do you and your brother go on ten mile runs every night for funsies?"

"We don't usually have to go that far. Most of the time, we can find pockets of action in our own neighborhood."

"What kind of action? Are you looking for a good time? What do you _do?_"

Leonardo bit his lip nervously, yet held her gaze. _Why is it so hard to say it?_

In the end, he merely motioned toward her as an example. "This is what Raph and I do, most nights anyway. It started out really small, interrupting petty crimes here in our neck of the woods. Over time it expanded."

"So the thing with me wasn't completely by chance."

"He and I were searching for stuff to prevent. We weren't allowed to do that in the beginning. We were never supposed to go _looking _for trouble. But as weeks and months went on, and it felt like things were improving a little...The temptation to do more set in."

April nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, but why?"

Leonardo scratched the back of his head, wishing there was an eloquent answer or explanation he could provide. "Because...we see people in trouble, and we can do something about it. Because our father raised us to value all life, and we do."

"Then you're running around, looking for someone to help."

He nodded. "It doesn't feel like much sometimes. I know we don't catch very many bad guys, and even the ones we do...Most of the time, nothing happens to them. We can call the cops now that we have phones, but it's not unusual to find the same offender days later, trying the _same_ crap."

He sighed and rested his chin in both hands. "I've told Raph over and over that it's still worth it, and I believe it is. Yet there are many moments when our work seems pointless."

The woman shook her head emphatically. "It's not pointless to me. I doubt it would be for _anyone _you've helped."

"Helping doesn't bother me. It's not being able to do more."

When Leonardo held her gaze that time, he couldn't identify the emotion in her eyes. He was torn over whether she didn't believe him, or wasn't taking what they did seriously.

"It matters," she declared at last. "All of it does. If you cast a small stone into a big lake, what happens? It creates ripples. You might never know what you've done for someone. But it doesn't sound like you need to beat yourself up for failing to do more."

"That's a natural tendency where I'm concerned," he said to himself. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this," Leo continued louder. "Raph is the one who brought you, but it's my fault he misunderstood. I should have taken the time to be clear with him. We've all done some crazy things in the past to survive, so taking my orders at face value is the first instinct."

"Do you wish I wasn't here?"

Leonardo wasn't prepared for the blunt question. "I...uh...it's just not the sort of place people normally want to be."

"That's not a real answer. I can see I'm making you nervous, but I don't mean to."

"You don't have to try," he said apologetically. "When you're inexperienced like we are, it doesn't take much to work everyone up."

The teen fidgeted in his seat awkwardly. He dearly wanted to say more, but wasn't sure where to begin.

"I'm fairly hard to offend, Leonardo. If you don't want me here, you can say it. If I was you, I doubt I'd welcome me with open arms."

"It isn't that you bother me, but...you're not gonna tell people about us, are you?"

Her lack of an immediate response was terrifying. "Leonardo, you can relax," she replied after a beat. "I will not be telling anyone that I spent the night with five foot tall, bipedal mutant turtles."

"We appreciate that." Leo exhaled shakily, seeking her eyes out again. This time he _really _looked at her for assurance, searching out the truth of her answer. "Miss O'Neil, I hope you get where I'm coming from. My family has had to protect each other in the past, but never from something like this."

"Are you afraid to turn me loose?"

"Part of me is, because I can't control anything you do."

Her gaze lingered on his muscular arms for a second, before returning to his face. "I bet you could do something if you wanted."

"Technically, yes. But we're not going to."

"Neither will I," she retorted firmly. "I don't understand a lot of things. That doesn't meant I want to see any of you hurt, like I already did." She glanced toward the door to the lab. "Is your little brother going to be all right?"

"Don't worry about Mike. My father and Donatello are very good at first aid. If you were only stuck with Raph and me, you might be in a little trouble," he tried to joke. "They'll fix Michelangelo up. He'll be fine."

"Would they let me talk to him?"

"Uh...sure. You'll have a chance to. I think it's better to wait a little while, but if I know Mike, he'll probably come looking for _you_."

"Really? After I attacked him?"

"Mike is by far the most excited that you're here."

"He _was_ excited," she lamented. "He didn't do anything to me. I shouldn't have flipped out on him."

"If it makes any difference to you, I bet I might have reacted the same way waking up under those conditions. Especially if I was surrounded by weird creatures I didn't recognize."

"You're not weird."

He snorted. "You don't know the half of it, trust me."

"Will I get the chance to?"

Curiosity roused in his mind at once. After experiencing such a rough awakening, he assumed the woman wouldn't want any more to do with them. He was still trying to determine if April honestly wanted to get to know them, or was simply inquisitive by nature.

"I don't know," he confessed. "This all happened really fast."

"For me too, Leonardo. But if you want me gone right now, I'll go."

"No, it's not like that. You need to rest and recover, yet I don't want you to be uncomfortable either. If there comes a point when you're dying to leave, but afraid to say something...Just tell me the air is cleaner outside. It'll be our safe phrase, okay? No one else has to know what it means. I'll take care of everything."

"Is that your job, Leonardo?"

"More and more, every day of my life."

* * *

***God only knows who owns the rights to Spiderman these days. It isn't me.**


	8. Friendly

The orange-masked turtle squinted at his older brother, barely opening his eyes far enough to see his blurry outline.

"Close 'em," Donny ordered. "If you start struggling again, I'm calling Raph to come sit on you."

"How does turning me into a turtle pancake help?" he whined.

"Just keep your eyes shut, okay? You know you don't want to see this part."

Michelangelo didn't bother agreeing with the purple-masked turtle, but did squeeze his eyes closed. He resisted the urge to kick his legs as the minutes wore on, and the youth started feeling bored once more.

It suddenly occurred to Mike that he hadn't so much as heard his brother take a breath. The eleven-year-old opened one eye cautiously to peer at him. "You're really quiet today."

"I'm working," he answered, distracted. "How's your pain, Mike? Do you feel very much?"

He shook his head. "Not since you rubbed that stuff on a couple times."

Michelangelo blinked and started to look down, before realizing he'd almost seen the needle. The smaller turtle jolted with a stifled _eep, _and Don's arm immediately went around his shoulder.

"You're gonna tear it worse, Mikey. Do I need to blindfold you?"

"No. You need to entertain me. How the shell do you expect me to sit still this long if you won't do any of the talking?"

"Sorry, bro. I don't have much to say."

_I don't buy that line. He just doesn't _wanna_ say anything, because that lady is right outside._

The softest of taps near the door announced their Sensei's presence, accompanied by the unmistakable scent of Don's coffee.

"Oh, thanks, Otosan," he heard Donny say. "I'm probably three-quarters of the way done with Mike, if you want to leave it on my desk."

"Musuko, I want you to take a seat of your own for a moment, so I may have a closer look of _you_."

"Master Splinter, I'm okay-"

"Do it now please."

Michelangelo heard Donatello's soft sigh, and felt the mattress shift on his right. He opened his eyes partially to watch their father lightly finger the discolored bruising around Don's temple.

"It came very close to your eye. You were fortunate, Donatello."

"That's exactly how I feel, Sensei." Donny's sarcasm was a sign of the anger burning underneath, though his brother had the presence of mind to cringe after uttering it. "_Sumimasen*, _Master. The last few hours have been rough, and I didn't sleep well." (I'm sorry)

"I apologize that I could not help you, musuko."

The twelve-year-old appeared shocked by the apology. "Um...it's okay. _I'm_ okay. It wasn't that big of a deal, except for losing a few weeks of work."

Splinter's head bobbed with regret, taking in the pieces which still littered the floor. "You will rebuild, my son. I am grateful your sight was not affected."

"Yeah, me too. I don't need the setback, but...we never recovered those components from the dump either. If they're still around, that will be something."

"Do not think about your project right now. I will finish with Michelangelo's arm, if you are in the right health to complete the ginger blend for me."

Mike noted Splinter didn't mention what the herbal element was for, but it was easy to guess who needed it. Don didn't object or complain; he merely hopped off the bed and ambled to his desk where his coffee was waiting.

"I want you to take an easier day," Splinter instructed. "Some stretching will be beneficial, but no katas are required. I also do not want you to spend the entirety of it working, or putting things back together. There will be time for all of that later."

"Oh, Sensei," Mike spoke up before Don could. "My casserole was almost finished. It just needs shredded cheese on top. Will you do that and put it in the oven? Pretty please?"

"It does not need anything else?"

"No, only the cheese. Oven is already at 350, and it has to bake for about thirty minutes."

The rat nodded. "All right. I will be back in a moment."

The second their father left, Mike turned his head to watch Donny swivel in his desk chair. "Hey, Don? You might wanna get an ice pack back on."

"I'll have to get a new one. I let the other sit out too long." The purple-masked turtle glanced toward the door, and rapidly looked away.

"You afraid to leave the lab, bro? She's not gonna do anything."

Donny gave him a sharp look. "I'm not afraid of anything. I've got a lot to do here, and it doesn't sound like Sensei will let me handle much today. If we could skip talking about our guest, I'd appreciate it."

"All I wanna say is that she was scared, and thought she was defending herself. Both times," Mike said pointedly.

"Mike, I know, okay? Don't waste a lecture, because I don't need one anyway."

Blue eyes lowered, accidentally taking in the gash on his forearm. It wasn't as dangerous when there was no needle involved. "You think it'll scar?"

"Probably."

"Cool. I need an awesome story to go with it."

Don sent him a withering glance. "Who would you tell it to? The rest of us know what happened."

"I dunno." He grinned spontaneously. "The internet? I've read some amazing stuff on a few local message boards."

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Half of it isn't true."

"But they talk about the Phantoms too! Leo and Raph are getting a little famous."

"I wish you'd stay off those boards, Mike."

"What for? A human can't hurt me over the internet, Donny."

"That's not the point," he said quietly.

"Bro, if you just took the time to read some of it-"

"I _have_ read it. Extensively. I scan every scrap of materiel under the Phantom search base."

"But I'm not allowed to? How's that fair?"

Don pushed away from the computer. "Take my word for it, and don't."

Mike wanted to argue with him, but still felt bad for his brother too. "I'm sorry about your new computer, Don. I know you were putting a lot of work into it."

The twelve-year-old groaned. "Forget about the time I wasted. There's no telling how long it'll take to get back on track. Daystar _wants_ to give me more material to work on, but I don't have the equipment to pull off the tasks. At this rate, their compensation will keep shrinking, or they'll go with someone more reliable."

"They won't give up on you that fast, will they?" Michelangelo tried to sound hopeful.

"I don't know. I hope not. It took months for me to make contact with a company who'd take me seriously without an in-person interview. I really don't want to start searching again. I could try selling some things too, but E-bay* is unpredictable. I need steady work. We have money going out every month now, for the internet, the phones, my storage unit..."

"Did the phones cost a lot, Donny?"

His brother grimaced. "All the start up fees aren't cheap, but they weren't the real problem."

"That's why you haven't gotten more than two, isn't it?"

"I guess...I could fudge it. Steal the airtime, and pay them back later..." Donatello drifted off. "But I'd rather not do that. Gotta keep saving the money I can in the meantime. Although, I did have to order more protein too."

"You could probably ease off some of the supplements, Donny. We're eating better, so we might not need them as much."

Don's head bowed over the desk. "The budget is razor thin, Mikey. We're going to _need_ the protein powder if I don't get some more work here soon. It's important to keep the good nutrients coming in, especially if we have to resort to dumpster diving."

The discouragement in Donny's voice hurt Mike internally. "Hey, bro. We've been through worse times, right?"

"Yeah, but it's disappointing. I've had some chemical breakthroughs that are really exciting. I'm ready to work on a couple new herbal formulas, but I can't find the ingredients I need, and don't dare spend money on them. I hate the waiting sometimes."

"Sensei's right, Don. You need a break."

"I don't want one," he stated ruefully. "And I have to work on the ginger first."

A knock on the door had both turtles turning around. Raphael looked inside before anyone acknowledged him.

"Hey, guys." There was still a guilty note to the red-masked turtle's tone. "Master said you needed new ice, Donny."

Donatello accepted the cold compress from him without flinching. "Thanks." He went back to his desk without another word.

Raph's gaze landed on Mike instead. "How are you doing, knucklehead? Ya need a lot of stitches?"

"Around thirty-five between the two wounds," Don answered stoically for him. "We're not quite finished with him."

"I'm sorry that happened, Mikey," Raph told him. "I shoulda stayed put with her."

Donatello cocked his head like he wanted to say something, but remained silent.

"It might not mean anything to you, but I _am_ sorry, Don," Raphael continued. "I didn't want anybody to get hurt."

_Wow. Two apologies in one sitting. This is major stuff where Raphy is concerned._

"It sucks having you mad at me, Genius. Can't I do anything to help?"

The purple-masked turtle slowly turned around to face him. "I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, Raph. But it went too far."

"Maybe I did—I_ know_ I did, but I think I lucked out too. She's a good girl, Donny. I can see it from a mile away. It don't seem like we have anything to worry about."

Don wearily rubbed his forehead instead of applying the ice. "I'm confused about what you think is going to happen. She needs to go back where she belongs. The sewer isn't it."

"No, I guess not. But she ain't dangerous, bro."

"The proof of that has yet to be seen."

"I don't wanna fight with you, Donny. Can ya at least let me clean up a little bit? I'm not gonna hurt your stuff worse, am I?"

The purple-masked turtle shook his head, but didn't provide a real answer. Raphael's brow creased as he took another step toward him. "You're really not feeling too good, are you?"

"I barely slept, Raph. Tossed and turned mostly. So yeah, I'm tired and...stressed out."

"That's why you need a break," Mike reinforced.

"It's not gonna fix anything," Don complained.

"Maybe you need a break from fixing," Raph suggested.

Donny locked gazes with the older turtle for all of five seconds, then looked away. "I have to at least finish the ginger compound. I'm sure your guest needs it."

"I hope you give her a shot, Donny," the red-masked turtle challenged.

Donatello chose not to reply once more, and wheeled around to focus on his desk.

_This is bad. I don't think "a" day off is going to cut it for him. If something doesn't change soon, Donny might implode from all the pressure. No one ever wanted to put it on him to start with. But even if we don't, it seems like he accepts more on his own. I don't know what the answer is, but I hope Master Splinter figures it out._

* * *

The orange-masked turtle felt unusually heavy when he walked out of his brother's lab. He was used to helping _set _Donny's moods, not being weighed down by them. _I'm supposed to lighten him up. That's always been my calling. I think he needs to get out of the den for something fun. _

_ Donny's been spending almost waking moment either home or at the dump. He needs to go somewhere else, and find another distraction. That doesn't involve working. Maybe if I band together with the guys, we can come up with something. Right now, it's better to let Don sleep._

The tantalizing smell of his casserole being kept warm in a low oven was too much to resist anymore. When Mike entered an empty living area though, he hesitated.

_They didn't already take the lady back to the surface, did they? Not without me getting to clear anything up._

His face automatically fell, but the kitchen door opening interrupted him from pouting.

"I was just going to look for you," Leo told him. "We're getting pretty hungry. You think it would be okay to eat?"

"You didn't have to wait until Sensei was done with me."

Leonardo stretched out a hand to inspect his bandages carefully. "Make sure to keep them clean, or Don will take your shell off."

"Doubt it. Master Splinter's making sure he goes to sleep."

The blue-masked turtle frowned. "He probably should have eaten first."

"He's not gonna starve on any of our watches, Leo."

"Not intentionally, but you know how he gets. Donny would be happier if we all left him to his own devices," Leo muttered.

"Bro, something's wrong with him," the eleven-year-old countered. "Donny's _too_ on edge. Don't you see it?"

"It's impossible to miss. But he accepts so little help, it's hard to know what to do for him."

"It isn't that he doesn't want help," Michelangelo negated. "He's just not good at asking for it, or letting anyone else do something for him. You have to read between the lines, and get yourself in there."

"I can't read his mind, Mike. Maybe you can. I _see _how much he's stressing lately, and I think it's partially due to the obscene number of tasks he attempts. And yeah, some of those are junk we ask him to work on. But others are things he seems to create out of thin air."

"I don't think he creates them, Leo. More like he notices stuff that needs done, and makes it his mission to do it all."

"But no one ever asked him-"

The sound of light footsteps nearby made Mike twist toward the hall. He spotted his red-masked brother moving slowly, shuffling along beside the taller female, one arm protectively extended around her back.

The youth recognized the sweatpants she was wearing were too short, but at the least the draw string allowed them to be pulled tighter so they didn't fall off of her. Adding in a t-shirt that was at least three sizes too big made her appear to have nothing in common with the reporter he'd watched several times on the news.

Still, he put on the brightest smile he could muster and decided to pretend everything was normal. "Hey, dudette. You're getting around a little bit."

A look of near panic flashed in her eyes, and then she seemed embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," the woman said, once she found her voice. "I shouldn't have hurt you."

He crossed his arms to cut down on the visual of his new wraps. "Hey, I'm cool. It was only a couple scratchs."

"I know I did more than that. I can't imagine what you must think of me."

"I thought you were scared. Maybe if it was me, I woulda done the same thing."

April took a moment to send a glance between the three turtles. "You've all been very kind, but you don't have to put up with me in your home. I'd be more than happy to get out of your way."

"No one said you had to, lady," Raphael replied. "What do you _wanna_ do?"

She unexpectedly faltered in her stance, causing the fourteen-year-old turtle to wrap his other arm around her too.

"I want to sleep for about twenty hours," she answered.

Mike nodded. "You can do that. None of us will bother you, unless you want to eat something first. I made an awesome breakfast casserole this morning. It's got eggs, canned ham, cheese...but I left out the hash-browns. Figured we could save those for another meal. Would have been better with potatoes."

"Would you quit talking her ear off, shellhead? She wants to rest, not eat," Raph chided.

"If you save me some, I'll try it later," she promised. "I don't think I can eat anything at the moment."

"That's okay. Better not to waste it," Michelangelo agreed. "Do you want something to drink?"

"I made some tea with the ginger blend Donny finished," Leonardo volunteered, extending the cup he was already holding.

"Uh...thanks." She accepted the drink from him, but merely held it in her hands while lowering back to the couch.

An awkward look came over her face while the turtles hovered, and it only took a second for Mike to realize what they were doing.

The youth backed up at once. "Sorry. We'll give you some space."

"No, I don't mind if you're here. But I'd feel better if you didn't treat me like some strange anomaly."

Mike blinked rapidly at the phrase. "Hang on a sec. Lemme get Don to translate."

Leonardo caught his wrist. "I _think_ she means, we ought to treat her like she's one of us."

Michelangelo snorted. "We can be nicer than _that_."

"You can start with my name," she encouraged. "It's April. Your family calls you Michelangelo?"

"My _dad _calls me that," he replied. "Mostly, I'm just Mike, or Mikey, if you feel like it."

The orange-masked turtle chose a seat on the other end of the couch, and caught her glancing at his arm again. "It's okay, really. Sensei and Don are great at medical stuff. You didn't break me, April."

"I can't believe I stabbed a kid."

Mike shrugged. "I can't believe there's a girl sitting in our living room. I think the day can only get better from here."

* * *

***Ebay isn't mine.**


	9. Listening

Despite being exhausted, April found herself only napping fitfully. She wasn't comfortable using Splinter's bed, even though he'd all but forced it on her.

The young woman reached for her phone when she roused drowsily, which wasn't good for anything at the moment besides telling time. She was a little surprised to discover it was after 9pm.

The redhead rose stiffly from the mattress on the floor, and sent a glance around the semi-dark space, illuminated by a small table lamp in the corner. The abundance of candles in the room suggested the rat didn't have much need for electricity.

As she looked around, April noted more details about the space than before. In particular the canvases that contained hand-drawn and painted symbols of an extremely artistic nature, which she recognized as also meaning something else.

Her mind returned to a pair of exchange students in high school, and the works they prominently displayed in art class. _That's Kanji, if I've ever seen it. I wonder if Splinter found these, or made them himself?_

Feeling slightly more awake also caused her to be more inquisitive. _His speech patterns even remind me of those students, but I think he speaks English better. None of this makes sense. How would a mutated rat speak Japanese or know Kanji? As if that's the biggest question surrounding their existence._

The woman almost laughed at herself, but grew more serious while studying brush strokes. _This is surreal. I still feel like I'm waiting to wake up, and find out all of this was a drug-induced dream._

She turned away from the largest of the canvases and carefully tried the doorknob to the hall. April wasn't sure why she felt the urge to sneak around, but remained silent when she poked her head into the hall. _It's so quiet. Maybe that has something to do with it._

She slipped into the corridor, wandering a couple steps before noticing the faint light coming from another room a few more paces away with a door ajar. April sent a glance over her shoulder to the living area, which appeared empty.

_Did they all leave? Is that why it's so dead in here?_

"You believe me, don't you?"

The sudden raising of a voice called April back to the room she hadn't seen yet. Curiosity drew her nearer to the open door, and she was relieved at the knowledge that she wasn't alone. Odd strangers or not, the alternative of being there completely by herself was disturbing.

"Leo, you don't have to explain again. I know you weren't trying to hurt anyone." The second voice was exasperated _and_ dismissive.

April had the sense the speaker wanted to be left alone, but Leonardo persisted.

"I should have been down here with her last night. I'm sorry about your lab."

The sigh the other turtle made was much too old of a sound for a child. "It's not good, Leo, but I'll manage. I need to get back to the junk yard."

"Master Splinter didn't approve that for tonight, did he, Donny?"

April nodded to herself. _The angry one. I never saw him after first waking up this morning._

"Not the dump, no, but he said we could go to the Food Pantry. It's almost dark enough to do that."

"The Pantry? We haven't hit up a church in almost two months, Don. Why now?"

"Money is super tight. We have to get food from somewhere. Mike said we don't have much left."

"We don't," Leonardo acknowledged. "Were you thinking of Saint Andrews?"

"That's why I need to go too, to take care of the alarm."

"Sure you're up for it? How's your head?"

"Better than my computer," the youth said ruefully. "I'm fine to go."

"Donny, can we just...I know you don't like talking about the money. But what happened? I thought we were doing okay, at least, it seemed like it. I can feel you stressing out, and I'm concerned. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Leo. This is only a hiccup, a bump in the road."

"Where did it come from? Is it the phones? Were they that expensive?"

"It's another monthly bill to add to the list, and the start-up fees weren't cheap, Leo. But the real problem came down to our _ability_ to use them here. We don't get enough cell reception underground for any reliability. I had to devise and design software which was capable of increasing the signal, and the components were expensive. Between the initial cell phone fees and setting up the booster...the phones set us back about two grand. I wasn't budgeted for that."

Leo gasped in astonishment. "Two _thousand_ dollars? Why didn't you tell us?"

"We _need_ phones, Leo. We have to be able to communicate for everyone's safety and peace of mind."

"The radios were fairly effective-"

"Their range was too limited. Radios weren't a real solution for us. Leo, this struggle is temporary, okay? I still have some money left, but it's not exactly freed up for us to use. The payment for the internet and my storage space is coming up this week. I'm also going to have to renew my contract with the Storage company next month, and I think the cost is rising."

"You might need to ditch the space, Donny."

"I can't, Leo! We rely on that unit as a delivery point for everything I have to order over the internet. We need it."

"But if the money's not there-"

"It will be. As long as I keep going with Daystar, and acquire more work from them."

There was a long pause from the older turtle.

"Should you be going on this errand?"

"I'll be all right, Leo. I'm almost finished stretching. Come get me when you're ready to head out."

"All right, bro. I'll check in with Otosan, and see you in a couple minutes."

April backpedaled as the door stirred, diving into a more shadowed area of the hallway. She hadn't been given a real reason for fear, yet felt compelled to hide instead of giving away her eavesdropping.

The blue-masked turtle took one step into the corridor before strangely freezing up. The woman rose from the corner where she was cowering, having decided that revealing herself was the best strategy. She waved sheepishly to the teen, and he immediately relaxed his stance.

"Oh. Hey. Are you all right?" Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, I woke up a couple minutes ago," she lied, covering up what she'd heard. "Did you know I was there?"

"I knew _something_ was. Try not to startle anyone, if you can help it. Some of us react unpredictably." He tried to make the statement sound light, but her gaze landed on the hilts visible on his back.

She also couldn't forget the speed or precision of the staff which had restrained her. _I doubt it's safe to cross any of them._

"Would you like some more tea? My Master has several blends, and he knows how to apply them medicinally. Are you still dealing with pain?"

She absentmindedly grazed her forehead with the back of her hand. "Yeah, some. I've never been much of a tea drinker, Leonardo."

A small smile crept up on him. "I bet Master Splinter has a variety you'll like. Do you think you could eat anything?"

April shook her head. "i don't know. Doesn't feel like it."

"My Sensei can help, if you'll let him," Leo encouraged.

Since she was ready to talk with the rat again, April didn't fight the suggestion.. The young woman allowed the turtle to lead the way back through the living area, and into the kitchen.

She almost laughed out loud at the sight which met her inside. Splinter was standing over the other two turtles at the table, alternating between their papers.

"You are missing something important, Michelangelo," the rat pointed out. "Look at the problem again."

The orange-masked turtle squinted like he couldn't see it, but then nodded. "Oh, yeah. I didn't carry the four."

"Correct, musuko. Fix the mistake, and you may get up from the table."

"I'm already done too, Sensei," Raphael volunteered.

"I cannot see the evidence of your work," he told the red-masked teen.

"Why does it matter as long as I get the answer right?"

"Because you..." Splinter trailed off, focusing on the redhead. "Miss O'Neil. How are you feeling?"

"Sick to my stomach," she admitted. "But I'm having trouble sleeping too."

"I can fix you something to assist with both of those issues, I believe," he offered.

"That's what I said, Sensei," Leo spoke up. "Figured you would take it from here, because Don and I are about to head out."

The rat's eyebrows rose.

"He already spoke to you about it, Master."

"Ah, yes," Splinter allowed. "I prefer for you to stay in the immediate neighborhood. Donatello is not at his best."

"I'll look after him, Sensei. We won't go too far."

April saw the rat nod with regret, but when she turned back to Leonardo, the turtle was already gone, like he'd vanished into thin air. _Maybe he did. Maybe they all can._

"Raphael, take another look at your assignment, while I start some water," Splinter instructed.

The fourteen-year-old grumbled something under his breath, sounding remarkably like a regular teenager.

When April took a step toward the table, she was met by a light tap on her arm and the infectious smile of the orange-masked turtle.

"Just drink whatever our Otosan gives ya, okay? I swear you'll feel better. I still saved some of my casserole for you."

Mike's genuine excitement over her presence made April feel even worse for how she'd reacted to him earlier.

"Michelangelo," Splinter called. "You have one more task, do you not?"

The eleven-year-old ducked his head while rising. "I'll put the silverware back correctly."

"If you do it the right way the first time, it is all that will be required of you, my son."

April snuck a glance at the algebraic equations Raphael had been working on, and realized at once why Splinter told him to try again. One rapid calculation confirmed the first problem was wrong, just like the second which followed. She didn't feel it necessary to spy any further.

"Algebra sucks, huh?" she asked, sympathetic.

"Don't get why I need it," he mumbled. "Never gonna do anything with this."

April looked at the rat over near the stove, and turned a chair toward the fourteen-year-old. "Does it matter how you solve the problem?"

The turtle shrugged. "I think it just has to be right. The work shouldn't matter."

"But if you get it wrong, the work will show you where it happened," she explained.

"I know this stuff is important for people like you, but us? The genius is the only one who'll ever use this kind of math."

"Genius?"

"Donny," Raph corrected himself. "My bro is really smart. I'd rather focus on what _I'm_ good at."

"You can _get_ good at a lot of things, Raphael. Like these equations. When you break them down, they're not as hard to solve."

"Don't try teaching me nothing, April. Even Sensei has his hands full there."

"I can show you a way to work it out faster. Give me a couple minutes."

He snorted. "Think you can turn me around that fast? I'll let ya try."

She ignored his lack of optimism and pointed to the first problem. "All right. So you have 3x+5, divided by 7, which equals 2. You have to solve for x?"

"I don't get why anyone does math this way."

"Listen. We're going to take the equation in reverse, okay? Flip everything the opposite way."

"How does that help find x?"

"Watch me. First we'll take the 2, and instead of dividing, we're going to times it by seven. Show your work, Raphael."

"It's 14."

"Right. And then instead of adding five, you're going to subtract it."

"Leaving me with 9."

"Uh huh. Lastly, rather than multiplying by 3, you're going to divide. What does that equal?"

"3," he stated obviously.

"And you just solved for x in about thirty seconds, Raph."

He stared down at the paper in disbelief. "Holy shell, lady. It's that easy?"

"It is," she confirmed. "Work out the rest of your problems, and remember to show your math."

When April glanced over her shoulder, she found onyx eyes gazing her direction. Instantly abashed, she cleared her throat nervously. "Sorry. Not trying to butt in."

"No apology is needed, Miss O'Neil. A fresh set of eyes and a new perspective are a valuable thing for a student."

Her senses were suddenly piqued by the fresh, herbal scent filling the atmosphere. The mere effect of it washing over her was a calming gesture.

The orange-masked turtle hurried back to the table from his finished organization of the silverware drawer, and grabbed the other seat next to her. "Do you like movies? Or video games?"

It was intensely hard to repress a smile over the youth. "I like to watch a lot of things. I never played many games though, so I probably wouldn't be any good."

"That's okay - I can show you all _kinds_ of stuff."

"Michelangelo." There was a light reprimand in Splinter's tone. "Our guest is not feeling well. She will need to return to bed, and I want you to get there at a decent hour too."

"Aw, but you don't even want me training or nothing."

"You cannot _spar _yet," he told him. "I will still have a session with all four of you tomorrow morning. You are not going to deviate from your schedule."

"Yes, Sensei," he answered without enthusiasm.

"I'll watch tomorrow, okay?" she said, just to make the eleven-year-old feel better.

He brightened at once. "Do you wanna pick a movie? We don't have very many, but we might find something on TV too."

"_Michelangelo." _The second warning was sharper than the first.

"We can talk about it later," she reassured him, and cast another look at the older turtle rapidly filling out equations. _They're a lot more normal than I gave them credit for._

* * *

April wanted to stay up longer, but the combination of her own weariness and the tea she'd accepted was making the task impossible. After talking with Raphael a while longer, she hit the bathroom one more time before heading for bed.

She was nearly asleep on her feet already, so that the _bang _of a heavy door startled her. April's first instinct was to protect herself, and she ended up crouching low in a corner of the upstairs hallway. Then she heard voices.

"Don, don't be mad at me. Everything isn't my fault."

"I never blamed you, Leo," Donatello asserted. "But I could have gone further."

"Sensei asked us not to!"

"That doesn't change what...Forget it. I'm going to transpose some quick notes."

"Don't stay up late-"

"I _know_, Leo. I'm out."

April didn't move, barely breathing when additional footsteps came from the kitchen.

"Fearless? What happened?"

She recognized Raphael's voice easily, though she couldn't see him.

"Did you two hit Saint Andrew's or not?"

"They were too far depleted," the fifteen-year-old replied. "We got a couple of canned goods, but they were so low on stock, we didn't take anything else. Donny thinks the power outage in the neighborhood last week must have created a temporarily higher demand. We found the same thing over at the Food Bank on Schultz. Didn't bother checking anywhere else, because Sensei told us not to leave the area."

"Don sounded pissed."

"He's frustrated. Donny didn't want to stop, but Master Splinter specifically said to come home when I called."

"You and I could go back out."

"I don't think we should – not tonight. My stupidity yesterday really did a number on Sensei. We're not going to starve to death in a day."

"I noticed you never ate dinner." There was a long pause during which Raphael was probably waiting for his brother to speak, but Leonardo didn't. "I don't think anyone else realized it," the fourteen-year-old went on. "I won't say nothing, but you can't quit eating. We gotta take turns. I'll let breakfast go, okay? We can talk about lunch later."

"We could split," Leonardo offered. "That way, we're both getting a little."

"Makes sense. We gotta be sure the others don't figure it out though."

"They won't. Not if the family keeps eating in shifts, and we let someone see us get at least one meal. It's only short term anyway. You and I can go back out tomorrow night, and check a few more places. Worst case scenario, we can do some trash-picking. But not for proteins. It's the wrong time of year to try that, and Don's supplemental powder will tide us over."

"What _happened _to the money, bro? Did Don ever tell ya?"

"The 'booster' thing he had to create to make the cell phones work was a lot more expensive than he let anyone believe. Like, ridiculously expensive."

The red-masked turtle cursed. "Ain't right for him to deal with everything. I sure wish I could get a job."

"You and me both, Raph. But we've had it worse, right?"

Whatever reply the red-masked turtle made was inaudible.

"I'm going to tell Sensei that we're back."

"If he realized you didn't eat, you're gonna have to lie to him, Leo."

"It's not really a lie, since I will in the morning. We're going to be okay, Raph."

"Always are somehow. I haven't missed dumpster diving."

"No one does. It's not forever, bro. We'll get through this, like all the times before. I'm going to talk to Otosan."

"He's in the dojo. I think he's gonna sleep in the lab tonight."

"Has April said anything about leaving? I'm sure she's ready to get out of here."

"Not to me, Leo, but she still wasn't feeling good tonight. We ought to try again in the morning. Find out what she wants to do." Raph groaned. "I'm sorry I got us into this. I gotta think we'll be in huge trouble once she's gone. I feel like Master Splinter's only holding out now to avoid makin' a scene."

"We were both responsible, Raph. What are you doing right now?"

"I dunno. Guess I'll go bug the chucklehead for a while. He can't be asleep yet."

The moment she heard the squeal of steps, April rapidly backed up and closed the bathroom door hard, like she'd just emerged. The woman tried to appear casual while meeting the fourteen-year-old at the top of the stairs.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

She nodded, maintaining a smile despite what she'd listened to. "Yeah. I'm tired."

"Get some sleep."

"I will. Um...thanks, Raph." It felt more natural to call the red-masked turtle by the same nickname his brothers did. "I appreciate everything you've done."

_Even if I have no clue what to do next._


	10. Truth

There were many times in their group sessions that Splinter participated in centering his spirit, just as much as he encouraged his students to. It was more than relaxation techniques or simple stillness; when the clan sought peace together, it was an act of the purist unity he'd ever craved.

Despite a true effort on _most _of his sons' parts, however, the waters that morning were hopelessly muddied. It wasn't unusual for one or two of the youth to be distracted, but all four of them accomplishing it at once was an annoying feat.

Michelangelo was normally the hardest to tame for a few minutes of silence. Today, Splinter sensed his young heart racing with an anticipation which frightened the rat, because he knew who it related to.

_Miss O'Neil is not long for our world. I do not know if she would wish to return, or that we should allow her to do so. I fear a great disappointment is in store for Michelangelo._

Raphael was on edge, refusing to descend to any real depth. _He waits for the young woman to wake up, though his anticipation is not grounded in eagerness, but a sense of duty._

Guilt was often in the background of Leonardo's subconscious; yet today the shame pulsed like an increased heart rate which tempted Splinter to breathe faster with it. _Leonardo feels responsible for what happened, and there is something between him and Donatello..._

Splinter opened his eyes to gaze at the purple-masked turtle. The shadow which clung to the twelve-year-old's spirit was the hardest to endure. Donatello wasn't distracted – he was _buried_. _I would have him sit in silence for three hours, if it would do any good. But when he cannot concentrate, cannot focus on anything except anxiety, it is more worthwhile to fill a space than leave it empty._

"My sons," he called softly, waiting for all four to fix on him. "I am going to cut this short. I fear we are not quite getting off the ground this morning."

Leonardo cringed the hardest by far. "_Sumimasen_, Sensei. I'd like to try again-"

"Later, musuko. Some matters require searching, while others need speech. In those which bog down our clan, I feel we are going to need both."

"What about fists?" Raphael asked hopefully. "Me and Leo ain't hurt at all."

Splinter cast a quick glance to the blue-masked turtle, and noticed him visibly brighten at the suggestion. He nodded tolerantly at their joint enthusiasm to spar, and waved the youth off to the far end of the mat, falling closer to the door.

When he looked back at the younger turtles, Donatello automatically flinched. His apprehensive posture suggested he knew what Splinter had already surmised about his darkened state.

"_Kihon Kumite,_ position one," the rat directed. "Make no physical contact."

Both youth rose and assumed the proper positions across from one another. The offensive and counter maneuvers appeared more like a dance when there was no literal force applied. The training was valuable for their bodies, even when their minds proved more difficult to command.

_It can also serve as a temporary distraction. Certain matters must be addressed, but that can be done more easily once they are in a different state of mind._

Splinter was satisfied to temporarily leave the two to their familiar forms. The more obvious sounds of Leonardo's and Raphael's spar were drawing him to the other side of the room.

It was difficult to hold his tongue while he watched the red-masked turtle expose his plastron with a suicidal lunge. He dearly wanted to correct him, and it was the proper place to do it. But he was also curious to know if Leonardo had detected the opening, and how he would respond. In the seconds he had for rapid calculation, Splinter decided to say nothing, and let his students work it out.

In the blink of an eye, the fifteen-year-old brought his shoulder to bear, nearly striking his brother head on as Raphael plummeted toward him. The rat's brow creased when the younger turtle twisted at the last moment, clearly anticipating the blow. He captured both Leonardo's arms in a grappling tactic which gave advantage to the fourteen-year-old's strength.

Now Splinter was _glad_ he hadn't said anything, and content to watch as the match continued to unfold. Leonardo only fought his grasp for a couple of seconds before giving up on the pointless game of tug-of-war. A passive expression gave no warning for the way he redirected Raphael's arm clutching his right wrist against his brother's left side _hard_.

The awkwardness of the angle combined with gravity, enabling the older turtle to force his opponent to pound the sensitive nerve ending on his own wrist. The pain did the trick of freeing Leonardo, and gave him the opportunity to smirk.

"Why are you hitting yourself, bro?"

Gritted teeth didn't allow real words to escape, but it was easy to imagine what the red-masked turtle was thinking. He didn't respond to his brother's bait at once, staring him down for a few silent moments, before diving for his legs.

An out of place gasp distracted Splinter from the match to look toward the door, which their guest was currently peering around. The sound wasn't loud enough to alert his sons, who carried on obliviously while the young woman's face lost all of its color.

"Leonardo, Raphael, _yamate_!" (stop it) the rat had to call to interrupt them.

The pair appeared confused by the sudden order for cessation. When Splinter turned back to the door, April had already disappeared. He gripped his walking stick harder as he pursued the young woman into the hall, catching sight of her before she made it to the living area.

"Miss O'Neil. You need not run away from us. We would not harm you for any reason."

She twisted anxiously, and looked like she still might bolt. "Yet they'll hurt each other?"

"That is not what they were doing," he assured her. After a beat of hesitation, he beckoned for her to follow him. "Come back with me. I will show you."

Splinter had to stand there for almost a minute before she made a move toward him. It was with great reluctance that she accompanied him to the dojo, where the turtles were warily huddled.

"_Musuko – tachi, hizamazuku," _(my sons, kneel) he instructed calmly, and waved April to sit in the lone chair within the space. "I am sorry for the misunderstanding, Miss O'Neil-san. My sons were not attempting to harm one another."

Her eyes slowly shifted over the turtles. "That's not what it looked like."

"Which is why I wish to explain. They made no attempt to inflict injury – what you witnessed is merely practice."

"Practice for _what?_"

Splinter wasn't sure where to begin. He was silent for so long, her eyebrows started to rise. "All of us were transformed under unique circumstances, and also bonded in that moment. The initial urge I experienced to guard them against the danger and challenges of this life has not changed, but it was also never going to be enough.

"I realized from the time they were young, they would need to know how to defend themselves and one another."

"What are they defending themselves from?"

"One rarely has opportunity to see a strike before it materializes, Miss O'Neil. In the same sense that you could not anticipate your attack the other evening, I cannot predict what is ahead. What I could do was prepare them."

"By teaching them to fight each other, or someone else?"

"I have trained them in then art of _defense,_" he corrected. "There is a difference, Miss O'Neil. Already we have faced several occasions when their lives and those of other people depended on those skills."

Her gaze became clouded, and she appeared to drift. "Like...with me?"

"_Hai_, yes, it is an appropriate example."

Green eyes searched out the older turtles. "You said you _look_ for opportunities. You've been doing it for months?"

Leonardo and Raphael shared a glance.

"Give or take, a couple years," the blue-masked turtle admitted.

"Centered in mid-town for the most part?"

Leonardo nodded. "Usually, yeah."

"Yet you're never seen? I'm the first person to ever get near you guys?"

"It is the way of ninjutsu," Splinter spoke up. "Our domain is the shadow. We stray from it reluctantly, but when forced...The mission is to strike effectively, and fade away without a trace."

The young woman suddenly covered her mouth with both hands; a move which seemed very odd to the rat. Her eyes appeared to double in size at the same time as breathing quickened. "You're them," she squeaked from behind her fingers.

Raphael cocked his head. "We're who?"

"Them! The mystery characters behind the 911 calls, the manhandling of all those people-"

"Hey. Everyone has the chance to walk away," the red-masked teen interrupted defensively. "We never start anything. _They're_ the ones asking for a beat-down because they won't leave someone alone, or they wanna attack us!"

"But you look for fights-"

"We _look_ for people to help," Leonardo filled in stiffly. His offense was creeping in slower than his brother's, but visible nonetheless.

Splinter knew he had to intervene before another word was spoken. He swiftly inserted himself in the middle of the group, sending the older turtles a reproving look.

"Kihon Kumite, positions two and three. The four of you are to work together. No physical contact. Donatello, set a timer for twenty minutes. Then you may adjourn."

The purple-masked turtle's leery gaze rested on the woman for a beat. "What are you doing, Sensei?"

"I would like to speak with Miss O'Neil outside of distractions. Stay away from the kitchen for now."

"Aw, but I didn't get to start breakfast," Michelangelo wheedled.

"You will have time in a little while. Focus on your katas," Splinter commanded, and fixed a softer look for the young woman. "Will you speak with me please?"

Her eyes traveled to the turtles instead of him, and the rat approached her cautiously.

"Please."

April finally gave a shaky nod. Her nerves seemed to increase in the time it took to cross the living area. It wasn't a long enough period for Splinter to determine what he needed to do either.

He gestured for her to enter the kitchen first. Splinter calmly took a seat at the table, and waited for her to join him. She avoided his gaze altogether now, choosing to stare at the tabletop. There were many things the rat felt had to be explained, but he desired for her to go first when she was ready.

"What is on your mind this morning, Miss O'Neil?"

"I always say too much," she mumbled. "Been told a hundred times."

"What is too much?" he pressed.

When she glanced up, her eyes held a glassy quality which suggested she was near tears. "I was never supposed to be here, and now I know something I shouldn't. They're the Phantoms, aren't they?"

"I think an intelligent woman such as yourself can see that many of those stories are mere...rumors. While there may be a measure of truth behind them, it does not mean that every element passed on is accurate."

She drew her hands together, folding them on the table. "Have you changed your mind about letting me go?"

"On the contrary, young one. The question I have right now is, what would you like to do? Are you ready to return?"

"I have to go back eventually. A few more days, and someone is bound to realize I disappeared." Her weak joke fell flat. "I'm supposed to be on air tomorrow."

"Do you feel ready to resume your job?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how I feel on a moment-by-moment basis, Master Splinter."

"I believe that is typical, for someone put in your position."

"And you guys are going to let me walk out of here? Will you tell me how far it is back to the city? Do I need a cab?"

He accidentally chuckled. "You are yet _in _the city, Miss O'Neil. My boys do not call mid-town their neighborhood without reason." Splinter wanted to tell her the whole truth, but needed to ask another question first. "We have every intention to return you to where you came from. Yet when I explain where you currently are, I must be made aware of your intentions with the information."

She stiffened. "You're afraid of me talking. Of course you are – I would be too, if they were my kids."

"I realize you did not seek us out, nor desire to be here," Splinter said slowly. "But you must tell me if my family will soon come under another threat."

He stared at her hard, until she focused on him too.

"They won't," the woman insisted without hesitation. "Your sons didn't try to hurt me. They risked their lives against heavily armed mobsters, and they didn't have to."

Splinter winced at her description, then moved on. "In my heart, I knew we would not stay hidden forever. Still, I never determined what I would do in such a situation as this."

"You _will_ let me go?"

"That is not in question, Miss O'Neil. I merely wanted to know if we would be required to run ourselves."

"No," she stated emphatically. "I won't tell anyone what I've seen or...anything that happened. I suppose it would be hard to explain."

"The fact that you were jumped will likely be impossible to conceal, Miss O'Neil-san. I am sorry we have complicated the matter further." He bowed his head briefly.

"Their hearts were in the right place, and your sons _did_ save me," she clarified. "But is this it? When I walk away, am I supposed to forget?"

"I do not imagine you can, but if you would find it in yourself to protect my family, I will be eternally grateful.

"I mean, could I..." She hesitated. "Yes. I'll protect your family. I don't want anything to happen to them."

Her sincerity was so clear, his posture relaxed. "Thank you, Miss O'Neil." Then he immediately felt awkward for bothering her with such a heavy conversation first thing in the morning. "How are you feeling? Do you think you could eat something?"

"I'm hungry, but I have other questions too. I've heard about this technology your son has to boost a cell phone's signal a couple times now. Do you think...would it be possible to fix my phone?"

"Hai, I am sure it can be done." After another beat, he continued. "I will talk to Donatello for you."

"He's still mad at me, isn't he?"

"Donatello is not truly angry with you, Miss O'Neil-san. He is afraid and overworked. It does not usually affect his mood this badly, but he has been under tremendous pressure as of late. Please try not to hold it against him. You have seen no sign of the compassion he is capable of yet."

"I have seen compassion," she countered. "He's very protective of his little brother. That alone tells me he's a good person. Donatello doesn't _have_ to like me, Master Splinter."

There was something intensely saddening in the way she brushed hurt off.

"You do not need to call me 'Master'," he told her. "I am not training you in ninjutsu."

She finally smiled. "I don't have to be like one of you to demonstrate respect. You offer it to me, so I prefer to respond in the same."

"It is proper to respect all forms of life," Splinter agreed. "Michelangelo would very much like to serve you this morning, if you are feeling up to it."

"I need some of the casserole I heard so much about." She dug her cell phone out of her pocket and extended the device. "Would you mind?"

Splinter took the phone from her. "Leave it to me, Miss O'Neil. Make yourself comfortable. I will send Michelangelo this direction, and ask Donatello to begin with your phone right away."

She seemed all right with being left in the kitchen, so the rat returned to the dojo to find his sons working in their correct positions. He did not miss the distance the older turtles still kept from their younger counterparts.

"My sons, gather to me for a moment."

The mixture of apprehension, anticipation and anxiety he was met with didn't surprise Splinter.

"Michelangelo, our guest is ready to eat, and I imagine everyone else is too. If you would like to begin, you are dismissed."

"She still in the kitchen?"

"Yes, she waits for you there."

"Awesome. We don't have a ton of ingredients to work with this morning, but there are some leftovers too. I can jazz them up proper."

"Go ahead, musuko." Splinter turned to the twelve-year-old. "Donatello, I have a project for you as well. Miss O'Neil needs to use her phone."

When the young turtle bit his lip, Splinter feared he was in for another battle on the same lines as before.

Instead the youth appeared resigned, and accepted the device from his hand. "I don't know if her operating system will be compatible with the software. If I have to upgrade one or the other, this is going to take longer. I'll get it done as fast as I can."

With that, the youth headed for the door and disappeared from the room.

"What'd you say to her, Master?" Raphael blurted out when he was gone.

Splinter motioned for the remaining teenagers to sit, and lowered carefully to the mat in front of them. "I asked for her intentions when she leaves this place. Miss O'Neil is quite adamant about protecting our secret."

"I believe her," the red-masked turtle added. "I don't think she wants to hurt anybody."

Splinter exhaled. "She would have many opportunities to in the position she holds with the media. But I too have sensed that we can trust her."

"Did she say anything else about the Phantoms?" Leonardo sounded worried, and rightfully so.

"She asked if her assessment was correct. I told her many rumors are only partially true." With that, the rat scowled. "I _warned _you against adopting a persona. It only feeds into the stories we do not want spreading."

The brothers exchanged a glance.

"We never meant for it to happen," Leonardo said weakly. "This wasn't supposed to be on the news so many times, or the internet-"

"You have left the shadows too far behind," Splinter declared. "The impact of your actions will only continue to grow. You _must_ take every chance to limit your presence, and involve the police."

"We try, Sensei!" Raphael's tone bordered on desperate. "We really have. When they won't listen, or can't get there fast enough, what do you want us to do?"

Splinter rubbed his temples, troubled. "I do not know. But publicity is the last thing any member of our family needs. We must find a way to curb these stories, before it is too late."


	11. Ingredients

Michelangelo hummed along with the song playing on the radio in the background while flipping over a section of hashbrowns in the pan. He'd neglected adding them to the original casserole on purpose, partially because he liked keeping a crispy texture, but also to stretch their food further.

_I wish the casserole was bigger, so there would have been leftovers for _everyone_._ Still, he was happy April would at least get to try it. The thought lifted his mood at once.

The orange-masked youth was in his element, enjoying the familiar tune of Simple Mind's "Don't You". The ending of the song called for turning his spatula and using it like a microphone to join on the "la la's". When he heard a snort, Mike was encouraged to sing it out louder for his audience.

When the song finished he sent April a grin, and the utensil resumed working on the pan of potatoes he had going.

"Breakfast _and_ a song," she remarked. "This beats my normal routine by a mile."

"Yeah? What do you usually make for breakfast?"

"I don't always eat it, but I definitely don't cook breakfast at home. My regular schedule doesn't have me reporting into the station until 12, for the afternoon and early evening beat. I'm a nightowl, so it works out for me."

"Aw, you still should eat something in the morning."

"There's a Greek deli on my block that I run through for coffee sometimes. I'll get a bougatsa if they haven't run out."

The orange-masked turtle abandoned his pan to gape at her. "They have those in New York City?"

Her forehead creased with surprise. "You've heard of bougatsa?"

"Anthony Bourdain, No Reservations*," he explained. "Do they make their own phyllo dough? What kind of filling do they use?"

"Uh...the dough is crunchy, that's all I can tell you. The filling tastes like some kind of cream."

"Is it as good as it looks on TV?"

She laughed. "Well, I love them. I bet you would too. You're the only person I've met outside the deli who's heard of it."

"I watch a lot of Food TV," he confessed. "Some of the stuff, I wouldn't touch for nothing. But when it comes to Greek pastries like those...I know they're the sorta thing that sells out every day. Only way I'd get my hands on one is if someone was dumb enough to throw it..."

Mike stopped before he said too much, chuckling to cover cutting himself off.

"You're good at taking care of your family," April offered. "How did you get into this?"

He shrugged. "I like it. Makes sense for me to do the cooking, because I'm the one who enjoys this. We don't do badly usually. There are a few special ingredients Donny has bought me off the internet before. When we have the right funds, we'll stop into a warehouse sometimes, and shop off them. It's not easy to find everything though, because of the way its packed in boxes. But we ain't never starved," he cracked, to make it sound less serious.

"Don keeps us stocked up on protein powder too," he continued, flexing a developed bicep for her. "It does the trick."

"You're probably the type who would love grocery shopping," she predicted.

"Oh, shell yes. All those ingredients right out in the open? Sounds like heaven."

"If you could get your hands on anything, what would you cook?"

"Oh, I'd hit the ethnic food aisle, for sure. If I-" He paused at the first hint of smoke, and snatched his hashbrowns off the burner. "Sorry I'm talking so much. Last thing I need to do is burn something. 'Course a bottomless pit like Raph, he'd eat it anyway, but complain the whole time."

Michelangelo shoveled a portion of hashbrowns out to go with her casserole, while mentally assessing how to split up the rest. In the end, he was satisfied to still give her extra. _She didn't eat yesterday. April needs to catch up._

"What kinds of ethnic foods have you cooked?" she asked.

"Well, I haven't gotten to experiment a lot. Like I said, we don't have a huge variety of ingredients to work with, and the guys prefer to get 'safe' stuff."

"What would you grab?"

"I've always wanted to play with heat and different peppers. I've got a collection of Mexican recipes I'm saving for a rainy day. I've been looking up Japanese flavors lately too. The sort of thing our Sensei grew up on. I make rice on a regular basis, and gotten to play with a couple stir fries, but nothing on an authentic level. That would be really cool to do for him."

"Yeah? What are your brothers' favorite things?"

"They could eat pizza every day. Shell, I could too, but I crave something else every now and then. Raph and I have always been cereal fans too. We used to sneak it into the house whenever we could find cereal as kids," he half whispered. "He's also the one who challenges me to burn him out."

"Then he likes spicy things?"

"I haven't _really _tested him." Michelangelo smiled deviously.

"What about Leo?"

"Oh, he acts all sensible most of the time and says things like 'food is fuel', but he's got a sweet tooth too. He about flipped his gourd over the last recipe Don printed for me."

"What's it for?"

"A chocolate icebox cake. The recipe looks really simple, and it only has four ingredients. Calls for chocolate wafer cookies and a homemade whipped cream. I'm dying to try that for our Sensei's birthday next month. He'd love it."

"Your dad is into sweets too?"

"It's on the down-low, so don't tell him I told ya."

"I won't, Mike. I'd love to see your recipes. You have a lot of fun ideas. What about Donatello? What does he like?"

"Coffee is his first love." At April's withering look, he held up his hands. "Give the guy a break. He programs, builds, creates, and basically geniuses all day long. Every little train needs fuel, and Sensei limits his intake," he assured her. "Don has a couple things he won't eat, but he's not picky for the most part. Just forgets to eat if we don't stay on his shell. I made this lasagna with mostly fresh ingredients for him last month, and he ate two whole pieces. That's a huge compliment from him."

"Where else would you fill up?"

"Hm?"

"In the grocery. What do you normally use?"

"Oh. Well, canned goods, stocks, dried beans, pasta, rice...They're all good staples we can usually come by easily enough. I get a lot of life out of those things. The Food pantries _normally_ have plenty," he murmured grumpily.

Then he remembered she was actually listening to him.

"It's not very often," he added hastily. "We don't like taking food from other people, but...we need a little help sometimes."

"You don't have to be ashamed of it," she said quietly.

"Well, we know there are a lot of hungry people out there, and some of 'em can't get food anywhere else. We only go the church route if we have to, and we never take a lot."

"You don't have to defend yourself, Mike. What does your dream pantry look like?" she went on, deflecting the subject.

"Spices," he answered easily. "They're the hardest thing to find. That, and some decent oil. The vegetable kind is okay, but sometimes I wanna try out the more interesting varieties Chefs use on TV. As long as I'm dreaming, anyway."

He heard the kitchen door stir, and glanced over his shoulder to find his older brothers looking through it. "Hey, guys – good timing. Hashbrowns just came up, and toast has _been _ready."

The red-masked turtle crossed the room to get to the sink while Leo took a seat at the table.

"They smell good, Mikey." The blue-masked turtle accepted a plate from him.

Raphael strangely lingered by the sink after getting some water, and downed a glass in three gulps. "I gotta talk to Sensei, okay? I'll catch up on breakfast later."

Mike gave him a funny look. "You can't sit down for five minutes?"

"Later, Mike," he reassured him, and practically bolted from the room.

"That's weird," Michelangelo announced. "Raphy is usually first in line."

"He has something important to finish," Leo reinforced. "Set aside a plate, and I'll make sure he gets it."

"Donny needs to eat too."

"I'll take it to him," his older brother offered.

"You're really helpful today, bro."

The fifteen-year-old gave him a disarming smile. "You always do the work in this department. Why not let someone else deliver, and you can focus on April? I bet she could use some more clothes."

"Oh, right," Mike realized. "We should have done that earlier."

He turned to the woman expectantly. She hadn't cleaned her plate, but she was rising already.

"It's really good, Mike, but I think I'm full now."

"We can go look through clothes if you want."

Although she smiled, there was a slump in her shoulders which hadn't been there before. _Huh. I wonder what that's for. _

He ignored the question long enough to look at Leonardo. "You'll enforce breakfast for everyone else?"

"I'm on it, bro."

"All right. I'll take her on a tour of the closet. It's not as impressive as it sounds," he warned.

"That's okay. You won't judge what I wear, right?" she asked impishly.

"Judge ya? It'll probably look better on you than it does me."

As he started out the door, he glanced back to find April staring at his older brother. "You coming?"

She winced for some reason, but followed him into the living area. The woman's pace remained painfully slow for a couple more steps. "You don't think..." April stopped altogether to gaze at the door to Donny's lab. "I don't want to be a problem for your brother. You can tell him if it's too much trouble, he doesn't have to fix my phone."

"April, it's no big deal. Donny does stuff like this all the time. He loves it."

"It also sounds like there's a lot on his plate."

The orange-masked turtle blew off her concern. "He'll get it done, probably sooner than you'd think. C'mon." He automatically reached for her wrist to encourage her to come with him, but stopped short of touching her at the last second.

April seemed to sense what he felt was an awkward flub, and caught his hand like she'd done it a thousand times. "Are you going to show me these things?"

A toothy grin emerged while he bobbed his head happily. "We'll see what we can find. Bet you'll be glad to get back in your real clothes. That and sleep in your own bed."

A shadow crossed her face at once. "I think I might take a break from my apartment."

"You don't wanna go home?"

"I need to, but...I'd rather have a breather first."

Michelangelo didn't know what she meant, but nodded anyway. "After we find some clothes, do you wanna watch a movie? You can pick."

"Yeah, I'd enjoy a movie. I have a small project I need to use my phone for too, but I'm good at multi-tasking. That won't bother you, will it?"

"Don's the king of multi-tasking. If I can put up with him, I can deal with anyone."

Her return smile was still strained.

"Is something bugging you?" he asked, timid.

"No," she answered quickly. "Well...sort of. It's complicated."

"You can tell me. I'm a good listener."

April paused at the top of the stairs. "I guess I'm feeling nervous is all. But I don't need to, right? No one can hurt me in my apartment."

"You mean the guys from the club?"

"They had to be hunting for me," she said to herself. "I think I need go somewhere else, that I know I'm safe."

"You don't have to leave right away," he told her.

Her smile was sympathetic that time. "I need to go to work, and I'm disrupting things down here. I think everyone wants to get back to normal."

"Normal is boring."

"It can be. But it's also comforting, and nice to know what to expect."

"You're not tired of us already, are you?" He didn't want to ask, but the question came out anyway.

"I'm not tired of anyone. I just need to pull myself together, and get ready to return to the real world." April appeared to instantly regret the words. "Not that you aren't real. This entire experience still feels like a dream. My head is messed up, Mike. Please don't listen to anything I'm saying."

"You're not messed up," he countered. "When you're attacked, it can be hard to get over. I've been there too. We all have."

"Do you get in fights like your brothers?"

"They're not _really _fights," he negated. "They aren't trying to start trouble, April. They search for people to help. Only some guys won't back down, so...it takes more encouragement to get 'em to stop."

"I understand now," she replied. "In spite of the short time I've been here, I can tell they'd rather help someone than hurt them. Even Donny didn't actually harm _me_, despite the incident with the knife. He only wanted me to drop it."

"Don's not like that at all," Mike explained. "He would never do anything to you, April. You believe me, don't you?"

"I'm not afraid of your brother, Mike, but I don't want to be the source of another issue."

"You're not. I'm telling you – he enjoys this kind of work."

"For someone like me? I'm not sure that'll stand up."

"Nah, this is good for him," Michelangelo asserted. "Donny needs to be around people, so he can figure out how wrong he is."

"Wrong about what?"

"My Sensei and I got into trouble a couple years ago, and it sort of messed up _all_ of our lives for a while. We barely got out in one piece, and the whole thing was my fault. He hasn't been the same since either."

"You couldn't have messed up that badly."

"Wanna bet? I'll tell you the real story while we dig through clothes. It might take a while to go over the whole thing."

"I want to hear it. Will you start at the beginning?"

Mike grimaced at the memory of his stupidity, which had gotten him and his father trapped that fateful night.

"Unless you don't want to – that's okay," she finished.

"I'm not proud of any of it, but I want you to hear this too. Might help you understand Don a little. I just hope you don't think I'm the biggest moron who ever lived."

"You're not a moron."

"You haven't heard it yet. Tell me what ya think afterward."

* * *

The process of going through clothes took longer than Mike expected, but it was mostly because he was telling such an involved story at the same time. He'd just gotten to their reunion with the other turtles and was describing the encounter with the first unwitting cop who'd tried to kill them, when he heard his purple-masked brother call his name.

Michelangelo poked his head into the hall and glanced over the landing. "Yeah, Donny?"

"I have your friend's phone."

The eleven-year-old darted downstairs to meet him, then glanced back to find April hesitating on the second floor.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble," she said cautiously.

"Well, um...there wasn't very much internal memory available. I noticed you disabled some of the background apps, so I ended up removing them to make space for the booster. Your signal is good now. Better than ours actually, but then, you have a real smart phone, as opposed to the cheap cr-junk we had to settle for."

The woman's brow furrowed. "You managed to remove those apps?"

"Yeah. I can download them again when you don't need the booster, if you want."

"No, they're annoying space suckers. I've tried to uninstall them a hundred times!"

"Android* likes to stick people with those."

"I really appreciate this."

"It was nothing," he said quietly.

"Bro, do you wanna hang out with us?" Mike pressed. "We're gonna watch a movie. You don't have to be in your lab all day, do you?"

Don's gaze didn't make it past the floor. "No, but thanks. I'm a little too busy, Mike. Still trying to piece together a machine, and Sensei wouldn't let me work on it yesterday. I need to make this happen."

The youth started to pout, but since his brother wasn't looking, the effort was wasted. "Did you eat, Donny?"

"Yes, Mike. Leo brought breakfast to the lab. Have you had any protein?"

"Not...yet."

The admission earned a stern glance from his brother. "I pay good money for that stuff, Mikey. Drink your protein. I gotta go."

"Thanks again," April called after him.

The twelve-year-old waved over his shoulder, but said nothing more.

The woman looked intensely disappointed when Mike turned her phone over.

"I feel like I imposed."

"It's not like that. Don's a wizard – these things aren't hard for him."

"It was still an interruption."

"Don't worry about it, okay? He's not even angry anymore. Don can't hide it that way. His face tells all, whether he means to or not."

"It really doesn't seem..." She paused without bothering to finish the thought.

"What is it, April?"

"Nothing." She looked down at her phone, and back at him. "You need to finish your story. My little project can wait until we start the movie."

"You choose something yet?" Raphael yelled from the downstairs hall, then emerged closer to the stairs. "I might want in, depending on what it is."

"Maybe we could all take turns picking something," Mike suggested excitedly.

"Well...she's gonna have to head home too, Mikey," Raph said awkwardly, and turned to April. "You gotta work tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, but not until noon. I don't necessarily need to go yet."

Mike's eagerness exploded in a flash, but Raphael seemed determined to put a damper on it.

"Isn't there anything you have to do to get ready?"

"Makeup and hair is done at the studio. I have spare wardrobe changes there too."

"You _really_ wanna stay?" the older turtle confirmed.

Mike wanted to smack his brother for asking, but settled for sending April a pleading face.

"I'd like to," she agreed. "This is exactly the fun distraction I need right now. And Mike has to tell me the rest of his story."

The youth nodded vigorously. "We're just getting to the good parts."

"What story you telling her?" the older turtle asked.

"Staten Island. Just got to the first cop who tried to shoot us all dead."

"That's where the Phantoms were born, April," Raphael told her.

"You _are_ the ones?"

"It's true – but you can't believe everything you hear about us."

"I don't have to," she answered. "I'm getting to see the real thing in front of me."

* * *

***I didn't create Simple Mind's "Don't You", Anthony Bourdain and No Reservations, or Android.**


	12. Real World

April felt a severe spike in nerves while she waited at the end of the alley for the first driver to arrive. _With the tip I arranged, they'd better not be late. _She attributed the butterflies to not knowing how the three turtles waiting nearby would respond to what she'd done.

_I swear, the longer I stand here, the more awkward I feel. Can this guy just get here already? Next time, I won't program the tip in. I'll make sure they won't get it until someone shows up on time. I'm about to call..._

The thought faded when a car with the appropriate logo showed up a few yards from the alley. She sent one more glance to the sewer grate nearby, and hissed a warning as the vehicle pulled closer and popped the trunk.

"Hang on a minute, you guys. Don't go anywhere yet."

Then she left the entrance of the alley to meet the driver. He'd missed the scheduled stop by about fifteen minutes, but she didn't care at this point.

"They only made a couple substitutions," he started, but she was in a hurry to end the transaction.

"Don't worry about that. Is everything here?"

"Ten bags for you in the back. Do you want me to take them-"

"No, you can leave the stuff. I appreciate it."

He gave her a funny look while removing sacks from the trunk. "I ain't never left groceries in the street before."

"They're not staying here. I'm capable of handling them, so you can just go."

"I don't mind taking stuff inside. Some of 'em are heavy."

"You can go," she reiterated firmly. "Thanks for everything."

He appeared disappointed at the prospect of losing the opportunity for another tip, but dropped things in the alley as requested.

"Have a good day," she emphasized, motioning goodbye with a wave.

"You too, lady."

Without another word he was getting into his car, and she began hauling bags further into the alley.

"April?" Raphael called. "What's going on?"

She crouched down so she could see him. "Can you get the grate off again?"

"Did something happen?" Leonardo added. "Why didn't you get your ride?"

"Because that guy wasn't supposed to take me anywhere," she confessed. "Get the cover off. I need to hand you some things."

"What things? I thought you were heading for work." Leo sounded utterly mystified.

"I will soon. First, you have to take these."

"What'd you get?" Mike barely kept his voice down. "Was it a delivery guy? Do they bring pizzas in the _morning?_"

April laughed. "Someone would, if you paid them enough. No take out this time though."

She dangled two bags over the opening until the boys took sacks from her. Then she acted quickly to grab a couple more, before anyone could look inside.

"April, what did you do?" The blue-masked turtle's voice soared.

"Hold on. There's more."

"You bought stuff for us?" Raphael demanded.

"Take them!" she commanded of the new sacks. "Don't go anywhere."

She moved rapidly, for the sheer benefit of shutting down expected protests. When she finally caught one of Michelangelo's squeals, the woman had to laugh again.

"You got steak?!"

The sound of a muffled blow made her cringe, until she recalled they wouldn't actually harm their brother.

"April, this is really nice of you, but-"

"I'm not done, Leo," she interrupted, sending two more loads of groceries through the opening. "Okay, that's everything," the woman declared, turning like she would leave.

"April!" Leonardo's volume was almost too high. "We can't possibly accept all of this."

"You have to," she answered, matter-of-fact. "I don't cook at home, and even if I did, I'd never use this much. They're for you and your family, Leo. Would you rather let everything go to waste?"

"You shouldn't have done it."

"I already did. Get the food home, and let Mike have fun planning out a few meals."

"I can make hibachi!" The youth's tone nearly went shrill.

"Shut up, numbskull!" Raphael retorted. "Don't you dare start hoarding nothing."

"You're going to share. I'll head to work now. You boys get yourselves back to the den."

"April, wait," Leonardo pleaded. He'd already pulled the grate back into place, but used the bars to yank himself up higher. "You can't do this. It's not right."

"Leo, your family is going to eat. _All_ of you. Everyone needs a hand sometimes, including me. Get mad if you want, but at least do it with a full stomach. I have to go. I'll call you guys later, okay? Bye."

The blue-masked turtle sent her an irritated look, before melding back into the darkness of the underworld.

April released the breath she'd been holding and smiled again. The orange-masked turtle's excitement alone made the endeavor of shopping online worth the trouble. _I knew Leo and Raph wouldn't like it, but I don't care. I'll make it through the day easier knowing they won't have to starve themselves or pick food out of the trash._

* * *

April didn't feel uncomfortable with her appearance until the cabbie gave her a double-take upon arrival at her news station. It wasn't unusual to come in wearing plain clothes, but she hadn't realized exactly how noticeable abrasions were until viewing them in the light of day.

_This was a mistake. My people will take one look, and not want me on camera. I should have thought this through, but I had to face the world again sooner or later._

A fresh set of goosebumps rose on her arms while entering the studio through the back. The normal guard wasn't in sight, leaving the young woman to face the semi-darkness of the hallway on her own.

The inexplicable paranoia made April pick up her pace to a near jog. She almost ran headlong into a door which suddenly opened in her path, and covered her mouth to control the erupting curse.

The jangling of keys announced the middle-aged security officer before she saw him, and made it easier to control her heart rate.

"Miss O'Neil? You're early today." His booming voice was as loud as normal, and right now, she was relieved to hear it.

"I have a meeting, Arnie. What's the deal with leaving your post?" Teasing him made her feel more normal.

"Guy's gotta go, a guy's gotta go. Did you have a good weekend?" he joked. The watchman had a habit of calling any two days off she had concurrently a "weekend".

"It was fine," she answered vaguely, sidestepping his urge for small talk.

"You must have had some fun to drag yourself here in those." He motioned to her impractical knee high boots that didn't match knit track pants.

"It was something," she agreed, trying to escape him again.

The older man squinted at her. "Did you have a rough couple of days? Are you feeling all right?"

"Honestly? I could be coming down with something," April lied futilely, while he looked at her closer.

"Miss O'Neil, those look like bruises."

She hung her head slightly. "I might have gotten jumped Wednesday night."

"You _might _have?"

"I can't remember much."

"Does Mr. Vern know-"

"I haven't told anyone."

"You didn't get checked out? You need to go to the hospital, Miss O'Neil. Shoot, I'm about to take you there myself."

"I _was _checked out," she insisted. "Maybe I should have stayed, but..." Her mind returned to the cold sewer in which she'd spent the last two days, and found herself wishing she was there.

"Miss, y' don't look right to me. I'm gonna walk you to your meeting, if that's okay."

"You're fine, Arnie."

There would be no getting rid of him, or avoiding what was about to take place. _They're going to send me home – I know it. _Her stomach churned at the thought of her apartment. _There's nothing to hurt me there. I need to stop conjuring up things to be frightened of._

* * *

The moment April hit the interior of the building, the depth of her stupidity hit the woman hard. _I'm such an idiot. _One shocked glance after another from unsuspecting coworkers confirmed the approaching exile.

_It won't be so bad. I can use the extra sleep anyway. My bed is calling my name. That, and some of my real clothes._

The "meeting" only ended up lasting ten minutes; just long enough for her to get chewed out by her boss for not coming forward sooner. A lecture morphed into the overwhelming concern she didn't want heaped on her head, followed by her repeated insistence that she didn't need a hospital.

It was the company car which dropped her off back at the apartment building, with the understanding that April wasn't going to be alone there. She felt bad for the number of lies she'd told in an hour's time, but the truth was out of the question.

Entering her front door left the woman with an odd, wary feeling in the pit of her stomach. The impulse to lock the deadbolts hit her like someone was currently trying to break in. Her hands shook with haste while she made sure everything was latched properly.

April glanced around the familiar but empty space, and the awkwardness only deepened. _It's too quiet in here._ Reaching for the remote the woman turned on the TV, not caring what was playing. She merely needed a background sound so it seemed like someone else was there with her.

She padded down the hall and paused by the bathroom. Nudging the door open, the woman considered taking a bath. _I had a shower three hours ago. _April backed out of the doorway, and headed for her room instead.

After entering the bedroom, she couldn't bring herself to shut the door behind her. Paranoia was so strong that she sensed closing the door would make her feel trapped. April gladly pulled off her silly boots with a grunt. The shoes were her only remaining reminder from that night-

_No, I'm not thinking about it._

She kicked her shoes into the corner with surprising force. _All I feel like doing is burying them. _April changed clothes a little more slowly, burying her frame in a thick, hooded sweatshirt that would have made more sense if it wasn't the dead of summer. Hiding within the oversized shirt made her feel a little bit safer.

The woman went back to the living room with bare feet, clenching both hands in the pockets of her hoodie. _I'm all right. There's nothing to be afraid of in my apartment._

The moment April curled up on the couch, it occurred to her she hadn't eaten since early that morning. _And even then, I only ate half the oatmeal Mike gave me, so I could sneak the rest back into the pot for the others._

It had been extremely tempting to warn Splinter that his older boys were skipping meals. _I should have said something to them. I knew it was happening, and basically ignored it. Yeah, I gave them some food, but it's only going to last for so long._

Concern for them competed with the anxiety of her current surroundings. _I don't understand how they live this way. Their family needs a real solution. Any help I can offer feels more like a band aid._

Her own hunger wasn't strong enough to drive her to rise. Meager annoyance couldn't provide the energy to do anything now that she was sitting down. A strong sense of loneliness permeated her spirit as she unwound on the couch.

April had pushed away the concern of everyone in her workplace, and assured them she'd made arrangements. The attention she'd received repelled her from those who only seemed to be trying to help.

_ I didn't want their assistance, but I can't stand this either._

She bleakly eyed the TV screen, displaying some version of Lifetime* movie which probably had a similar plot to fifty others. April sighed bleakly, and considered the prescription sleep aid on her coffee table.

Disappearing from the world for the rest of the day was tempting, but fear of the unknown made fingers release the bottle at once. The idea of being drugged or unaware of what was happening around her made the thought less appealing.

She laid down on the couch and stared at the quaint village depicted in the TV movie. Weariness made it seem like she'd have no trouble falling asleep, but April merely zoned out with the cheesy love story going on as a backdrop.

Her eyes shifted when a notification chimed on her phone. She gazed at the text icon for a couple seconds before opening the message.

"_I'm planning Splinter the best birthday dinner ever, and looking up a couple more recipes. We're gonna do it early, while we have ingredients. I can't wait to surprise him. You have to come down too, April."_

She smiled faintly at the message which had to come from Michelangelo, but didn't respond. April wasn't sure how to process anything she'd just been through, along with the interesting introduction to the Hamato family. _When you look past the physical differences, hanging out with them wasn't strange at all. They felt like normal boys, in some ways._

The inner vision of their former violence made her tremble slightly. The short fight she'd witnessed between the older turtles left her unsettled, as did the knowledge that they were behind the Phantom rumors.

She'd been involved with numerous broadcasts which featured their aftermath, and talked to several people including actual witnesses and victims, to alleged criminals. The stories ranged from entertaining to downright frightening, spreading the tale of otherworldly strangers who were ruthless and cruel, apt to picking fights and using excessive force. Other people claimed the Phantoms appeared and disappeared like magic, saving lives and property without exchanging more than a couple words with anyone.

April blinked rapidly while remembering a particularly bad scene from a week before, which harbored the remnants of five gangbangers who were accused of trashing a store. The existing security "camera" had no power running to the device, and it left no proof of their actions besides hearsay.

_They called it a vicious attack and claimed the Phantoms both destroyed the store and stole missing merchandise. Tried to say they were nothing but innocent bystanders in the neighborhood. But they didn't _seem_ innocent, and the idea of the turtles tearing some store apart...I can't claim to be an expert where they're concerned, but I just don't see it. _

_ Splinter's right. No matter what "truth" is mixed into these accounts, it's not safe to believe everything at face value. Being capable of violence doesn't mean they're taking it too far. But they're also not accountable to anyone for what they're doing. _

_ Laws exist for a reason. Their actions are dangerous, risky, and...subject to interpretation. Because while they're trying to do good, the turtles aren't in a position of authority. They don't have a God-given right to punish anyone._

She rested a hand behind her head still staring at the phone, until her vision began to double. _I have to try and rest._

April dropped the device on the coffee table, and tugged on the blanket hanging on the back of the couch. She drew the covers over her frame and exhaled deeply. _This can't be that hard. I've gone to sleep hundreds of times in this apartment by myself. I'm all right. Or I will be._

She reached one arm out of the blanket for the remote, and turned up the movie a little louder. April was tempted once more by medication, but refused to touch the bottle. Instead the woman willfully closed her eyes and tried to breathe deeper.

Tears of frustration hit at the same time as a chill wracked her body, and made it seem like she wore no layers at all. Her hand grazed the table searching for the phone, yet then drew back without the device, retreating into the blanket.

_I don't need to text them. I have to get some sleep. Maybe I ought to try going to bed. It would be more comfortable than the stupid couch._

But she was already committed to the spot she'd chosen, and refused to open her eyes again. April drew the blanket up higher to cover her face, and block out the light streaming in from the windows. _Relax. Relax. This is the best time to sleep. The world is awake, the lobby downstairs is full, and nothing can happen to me. Nothing. I'm safe. My door is triple locked, and no one else is here._

When breathing deeper didn't calm her, she tried simply slowing down. Attempting to force her body to do her bidding was taking more power than she had to give. April curled further into the couch, sinking into the cushions. The unpleasant sensation of being swallowed by the furniture made her shift positions for something more comfortable, but moving proved she was still wide awake and disturbed.

April finally lunged upright with a cry of anger, scooting to the edge of the sofa to snatch the bottle which had been waiting the entire time. Without a thought she forced the top off and spilled out a single tablet. She was too irritated to even grab water before dry swallowing it*.

April slammed the rest of the bottle down, ignoring the way medicine flew out, and flopped onto the couch again. _Now sleep._

She ignored the feeling of sinking into the couch this time. It was better to relish the thought of escaping everyone and everything for at least a few hours, until she had to wake up and deal with whatever emotions were left over.

* * *

***I don't own Lifetime, or their movies. **

*****Please don't take pills without water. It can be dangerous. **


	13. Rescue

"Bro?"

Leonardo startled awake to a familiar voice and someone lightly tapping his shoulder. There hadn't been any patrolling that night, and Splinter sent them to bed earlier so they could get a longer practice in the morning.

The blue-masked turtle was still a little out of it, and had to blink several times before recognizing the phone extended toward him in the semi-darkness.

"It's your friend," Don said flatly.

Raphael sat up on the twin mattress across from him while Leonardo took the device.

"Hello?"

"Leo, I'm sorry." April's voice was clearly tearful, and made the fifteen-year-old straighten up against the wall.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"The air is _not_ cleaner outside," she told him.

The reference to his safe question surprised Leonardo, but he understood what she was trying to say. "Okay. Where are you?"

"In a cab, heading for mid-town. I asked for the same intersection where you guys dropped me off."

"Leo, what's up?" Raph asked in the background.

The older turtle pulled the phone away from his mouth. "I have to go meet April. Something's wrong."

"I'm coming too," his brother insisted, rising from the bed.

"Go tell Master Splinter, all right? I'll be down in a minute." Then he returned to the phone. "Sorry, April. Raph and I are coming. We'll leave here in a couple minutes. If you beat us there, go into the little twenty-four hour diner, okay? Don't wait in the street."

"All right, thanks."

"I'll see you in a bit." He clicked off the phone and tried to give it to Don. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like this, but..."

"Oh, what difference does it make?" he returned grumpily. "She's already been here. I'm going back to bed. Hold on to the phone in case she calls again."

The twelve-year-old left without another word, but Leo couldn't take the time to worry about him right then. He hurried to dress, and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a jacket for his red-masked brother too. When he got down the stairs, Splinter was waiting there beside Raph.

Leo handed clothes over to the younger turtle and grimaced apologetically toward their father. "I'm sorry, Otosan. I know how disruptive this is, but she's already coming, and April doesn't sound okay. I don't feel like I can dismiss her."

"I do not want you to dismiss her. We need to find somewhere for Miss O'Neil to sleep."

"I'm taking the lab," Don called from upstairs. "That frees up my bed. She can either sleep in there with Mikey, or you can, Sensei, if you wanna offer her your room again."

When the purple-masked turtle stumbled halfway down the stairs, Leo swept in from the bottom to steady him. "Don. You all right?"

"I'm tired."

Splinter eyed the youth shrewdly. "Go get some sleep, musuko."

Leonardo caught their Master shaking his head while Donatello disappeared into the next room. "There is too much temptation in his lab. I am going to make sure he settles down. I will wait up for you to return."

The older turtle sighed softly. "We'll try to be quick."

"Be _kind_, Leonardo. It sounds as if your new friend is in need of one."

The blue-masked turtle nodded, and motioned Raphael to head for the door. "We'll get her, Master. Be back soon."

* * *

When Leo saw no sign of the young woman through their grate, he hoped she'd followed his instruction to go into the diner. He hit the button to call her back, and paced on the other side of the faint light streaming through the bars.

"Are you here?" she asked at once upon answering.

"Yeah, we're waiting outside. Are you in the diner?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

Leonardo hung up the phone and watched for a sign of her approach. Raphael loosened the grate in the meantime, but didn't remove it until they heard her footsteps. The older turtle could tell it wasn't April's normal gait; her pace was slow and shuffling, like the woman barely picked up her feet.

When she made it to their opening, Leo boosted himself out to meet her. She couldn't meet his gaze, but offered up two paper cups.

"What's this?" He accepted the drinks, which were colder than expected.

"They made me buy something in the diner. Do you like milkshakes?"

"I've never had one," he admitted.

"There's chocolate and vanilla. You guys deserve _something_ for putting up with me."

Leonardo passed the cups down to Raphael first, then extended both hands to help the woman down into the sewer. He heard a light gasp from his brother, and saw him already sipping from one of the straws.

"Chocolate is mine, Leo."

The blue-masked turtle tried not to laugh at his eagerness, focusing on April instead. "We're not 'putting up' with you. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just..."She turned in a tight circle, looking both directions. "Which way is it?"

Leonardo turned her shoulder toward their home. "Are you tired?" he asked, merely to get something out of her.

The young woman started trudging down the tunnel, but didn't answer the question. Leo exchanged a glance with his brother, who shrugged.

The fourteen-year-old leaned closer to whisper. "Be cool. Don't make her talk. Act...natural."

Leonardo accepted the other drink which he held out, and jogged slightly to catch up with April. He was _going_ to make a big show of trying the milkshake for her, but after a sip, he didn't need to fake a reaction.

"Oh, wow. It's kinda like milk, but way better."

Her head inclined toward him. "They make it with ice cream. Have you had ice cream before?"

"Uh...we don't see many frozen things. We've had those popsicles that start out shelf stable, and then you put them in the freezer to harden up. They're pretty good. When it comes to the grocery warehouse, we stick to dry ingredients. Our limited fresh supply normally comes from one of the food pantries."

"Next time, ice cream for sure."

Leonardo cleared his throat awkwardly. "You really didn't have to do it at all, April. The groceries feel like too much."

"They're not too much for _your_ family. You'll go through them in no time."

"You know what I mean, April. You don't need to spend your money on us."

"You don't need to risk your lives for strangers, but you do. All the time, right?"

"I don't know about _all_ the time..." he wheedled.

Beside him, Raphael was sucking down the shake like he was in a race against the clock. The woman turned to him after he'd been going for a few seconds straight.

"Hey, be careful. You're gonna give yourself brain freeze."

Raph's eye ridges rose. "What the shell is that supposed to be?"

"It's where you eat cold things too fast, and end up with an awful headache."

"That's not a real thing." He scoffed, returning to his shake. "Betcha all the parents tell their kids about brain freeze to stop 'em from eating too much."

"It's not a joke, Raph, honest. People get ice cream headaches all the time."

He waved her off again, and Leo peered closer at his brother while he chanced the fates with another long drink. After a few seconds, Leo assumed he was right. Then the red-masked turtle stopped in his tracks with a jerk.

"_Ow_. Owowowowow!"  
A short laugh left the redhead. "I told you!"

Leo was tempted to be amused, but decided to be nice. "You okay, bro?"

Raphael was too busy massaging his forehead to reply.

April nudged Leo's other side. "He's fine. It's not serious – just annoying. He needs to slow down."

"_That's _why they call it brain freeze?" Raph asked.

"Yup. But the cure is easy, so..."

"Leo, you gotta try it."

The blue-masked turtle shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Mikey would do it. Shell, that would be hilarious. Did you drink all yours, Leo?"

"I'm supposed to give up mine while you scarf yours? Dream on, Raph. I'm gonna enjoy this. Mike will have to try one the next time."

"Don't tell him about the brain freeze thing," Raph implored.

"Raphael," April began reproachfully. "Are you going to torture your little brother?"

The red-masked turtle snickered. "All right, you can tell him. He ain't gonna believe you any more than I did."

Surprisingly, she laughed too. "You're such boys."

Leo wasn't positive what she meant or why it was funny, but her relaxed posture spoke volumes. _I hope her story comes out eventually. But right now, it really does seem like she only needs some friends._

* * *

Splinter alternated between watching the clock like a hawk, and glancing at their main entrance. The time was nearing four in the morning, and there was no doubt their morning activities would have to be altered again.

_ It is not the end of the world for us. We can catch up, and it appears Donatello needs more rest too. Despite sending him to bed earlier, it does not seem to have done him any good. He takes far too much upon himself, but I am the one who allowed it. I never should have given Donatello the chance to shoulder so many burdens._

The creak of the door releasing made the rat gain his feet stiffly with the help of his cane. He held his breath expectantly, until Leonardo slipped through the entrance with the young woman directly behind him.

Splinter read the shame radiating off her frame in an instant, and noticed she didn't seem to want to look at him. "Are you all right, Miss O'Neil? Were you hurt or threatened this evening?"

She shook her head, still without looking up. "No. It was just in my head."

The response didn't make sense, but he wasn't going to make her explain yet. "Would you like something hot to drink?"

April grimaced. "Don't go to more trouble than you already have."

"It is not trouble. I will have tea for you in minutes. Something to help you relax, perhaps?"

"Sensei?" a sleepy voice called from the second floor, before the woman could answer. "Where's Donny? What's everybody...?" The eleven-year-old pressed his upper body against the railing with a gasp. "_April?_ You came back, you came back!"

Now wide awake, the orange-masked turtle darted down the steps like a race horse, nearly tackling their friend. Splinter started to chide him for unsolicited physical contact, when he realized the woman was crying. It took a couple more seconds for Michelangelo to realize it too.

"Hey, what's wrong? I didn't hurt ya, did I?" The youth started to withdraw, which caused April to lock arms around his shell tighter.

"No, you didn't hurt me."

"Why are you crying?"

"I guess I'm...relieved."

"Aw, you don't have to cry for that. You can just say you're happy to see me too!"

"I am," she returned solemnly, lifting her head to look at the others around the room. "I'm sorry for doing it this way though."

"You didn't hurt nothing," the young turtle insisted. "I woke up, and didn't know why Don wasn't there. Then I heard something downstairs."

"Your brother has gone to sleep in the Lab," Splinter told him.

"Oh! Then you could come use our room," Michelangelo volunteered.

"Musuko, I was going to-"

"I don't snore _that_ loud," the eleven-year-old interrupted hastily. "Raphy likes to make up stories about it. I won't keep you awake– promise."

"I think I'd like that," she agreed. "But maybe tea first isn't a bad idea." April finished by giving the rat a meaningful look.

"Hai. Come with me, Miss O'Neil-san. Michelangelo, make sure your room is straightened. Leonardo, Raphael, you may return to bed." Splinter could tell the older pair didn't want to sleep yet, but the order he conveyed wasn't negotiable.

In the kitchen, he flipped on the light and pointed to the table. "Have a seat, Miss O'Neil."

The woman quietly obeyed, head drooping while he began preparing components and filled a kettle with water. He kept half an eye on her the entire time but didn't speak, waiting for April to find her voice.

"I'm really sorry about barging back in," she said at last. "I don't have good timing."

"It is not your timing I am concerned about," he replied gently.

She rested both arms on the table, dropping her chin to be supported by her hands. "It doesn't make any sense."

"What does not?"

"Being this scared, when I don't even know what happened. I mean, your boys told me a few things, but it isn't like I have memories to back anything up."

"One does not _need_ memories in order to be frightened," he countered. "Nor do things have to make sense from anyone's perspective. A great violence occurred, and you are yet affected by it. This is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not like this...usually. I feel like I've been on my own for half my life, and honestly? I kind of liked it that way. You need friends, contacts and coworkers to get somewhere, but at the end of the day...I loved having my space."

"Space can be healthy," he allowed. "Everyone needs solitude, an opportunity to separate and find peace. I myself crave more than I normally receive. However, it is not something I choose to complain about." He smiled easily at the thought. "Some people are _worth _the disruptions."

She nodded, focusing on the table. "I know what you mean. Stepping one foot back underground changed everything."

"What did it change, Miss O'Neil?"

"I felt like my mind was going hay-wire, and my imagination was in overdrive. I wanted to sleep earlier today, just to escape the world for a little while. But I was so paranoid over lying on my own couch, I couldn't relax. I took one of the Ambien* my doctor prescribed months ago.

"I usually avoid sleep aids. I didn't even want to fill that prescription, until I got desperate. It knocked me out for a few hours today, and when I woke up, the paranoia was ten times _worse_. It was definitely the wrong time to fall back on meds. Waking up in the dark probably heightened all the fear too."

"Both emotions and your perceptions can be overwhelming, Miss O'Neil." He poured hot water into a mug, allowing the herbs to steep within it. "It is a common struggle which all rational beings face. What happened after you woke up?"

"I've never had a panic attack, but I think that's what it would feel like. All I could do was grab a few things, and run out the door. When I flagged down a cab, I asked them to bring me to the intersection in mid-town."

"What drew you back to us? Why does being underground change how you feel?"

"It just does. The first time I came around here, I was terrified. I didn't know what was going on, or the next thing that would happen. You recall I panicked. But in a few minutes, a lot of the anxiety melted away. I was still confused, but your sons made me feel...safe.

"And for the remainder of the days I spent here, despite not understanding a lot of things, the sensation persisted. I calmed down so far, I thought I would be okay up there. I really did. But I wasn't all right. I'm a grown adult, who can't handle one night alone in her apartment. Yet I thought I was savvy enough to go to the club by myself to get an interview. I almost got myself killed. And now, I'm _still _not okay."

Her halting explanation gave Splinter time to listen and digest her words slowly. "You _are_ safe here, Miss O'Neil. Neither I nor my sons will allow any harm to come to you." Splinter paused, setting her mug on the table. "As for your home, I do not know if you should be alone yet. There is danger that the men who tried to hurt you are aware of your real identity. If it is so, they may come after you again. While I do not want to give you more reasons for fear, it would be unwise not to consider the risks. I should have mentioned such before you left, but I recall you saying you would get a hotel."

"I didn't feel like going anywhere," she mumbled. "I know I shouldn't be here though. I'm disrupting your home, and Donatello still isn't comfortable with me at all."

"I do not want you to concern yourself with my son, or if you are interrupting our routine. Michelangelo's joy at your return should convey our true feelings on the matter."

She blinked rapidly, tears resurfacing. "I never realized it would feel so good to be wanted by a kid. Especially one I stabbed."

Splinter chuckled under his breath. "Michelangelo has a rare and beautiful spirit. For him to appreciate you this much speaks to your character."

She shook her head again. "I don't know if I can cop to that."

"Your kindness is evidenced in many ways, Miss O'Neil," he said firmly, looking toward the fridge.

The woman colored immediately. "You're not upset with me for the groceries? Leo and Raph weren't happy. It's why I waited until I was leaving. I knew it was probably overstepping my boundaries, but when the need exists..." she faltered clumsily.

Splinter thought it better to keep things simple. "You were trying to help."

"Leonardo and Raphael were skipping meals, Master Splinter. They don't know I heard them talking," she added swiftly.

Splinter sighed deeply. "It does not surprise me."

"Do they do it a lot?"

"Not as much as..." He didn't want to finish the sentence. "Things are better now than they once were. We have resources which were not available in the past."

"You also have another resource on your side," she asserted.

He met her eyes, and held the woman's gaze without flinching. "It is not your responsibility to support us, Miss O'Neil."

"It's not your job to take me in either. You welcomed me back with open arms. Whatever way I can find to help, be it big or small, I'm going to do it. If you let me into your lives, you're gonna have to put up with that too."


	14. Bullies

When Donatello emerged from his lab around 9am, all he could think about was coffee. The fact that he hadn't been awakened by his Sensei or one of his brothers indicated that their normal schedule was thrown off again. _Of course it is. Our guest is back, despite the appearance of leaving._

There was no defense against annoyance that morning, until the scent of something heavenly hit the purple-masked turtle like a load of bricks. He instantly forgot what he was irritated about, while spinning around to head for the kitchen.

The sight of his coffeemaker churning was encouraging, but the smell of whatever Michelangelo was doing at the stove made him bypass the machine.

"Hey, Mikey." Remaining nonchalant in the face of suddenly ravenous hunger was a challenge. "What are you making?"

The orange-masked turtle shot a grin over his shoulder. "I'm frying bacon."

Donny had to look in the pan for himself. He'd eaten all manners of old bacon, reheated bacon, and the rare occasional meaty pizza topping, but had never seen it cooked from scratch in their own little kitchen.

"I don't know what applewood is for, but it smells amazing," his brother declared. "We have to try and get this again."

Donatello snorted. "Have you bothered tasting it yet?"

"With the best stuff, you don't have to. One look or smell tells me everything I need to know. It's a good thing you got here before the guys. There won't be a lot left after they blow through. 'Course I'd be hungry too, if I was skipping meals."

Don stiffened. "What are you saying?"

"The two of them were switching off who ate and who didn't. Went on for a couple of days."

The twelve-year-old's eye ridges rose. "I've been really out of it, haven't I?"

Mike sent him an appraising glance. "Maybe a little, bro. Not without good reason, but...yeah."

The purple-masked turtle pulled out a chair from the table. "Do you realize I'm also two weeks behind in my schoolwork packet?"

Michelangelo gasped dramatically. "It's not like you don't know everything."

"That's not true, Mikey."

"Maybe not, but you're still basically teaching yourself at this point."

"All the more reason to stay on track." Donny rested his chin in one hand. "I don't have the components I need to repair the processor anyway, so I suppose today is a good chance to catch up on some math."

"It would seem we all have some catching up to do."

Splinter's voice startled the twelve-year-old; mostly because Don hadn't heard him come in. He forced a weak smile for their father when the rat shuffled toward him.

"Morning, Sensei."

"It is nice to see you emerge, musuko."

"Mike has it smelling so good, it was hard not to."

The orange-masked turtle wheeled around to the microwave. "I've got something else to round out your breakfast, Donny."

Mike withdrew a plateful of pancakes which had been hiding inside the appliance. Donatello was more surprised to see them than he'd been by bacon.

"They're not completely from scratch, but I jazzed them up," his brother offered. "You ready to eat?"

An odd sense of being overwhelmed caused Donny to merely nod.

"You wanna eat now, Otosan?" Mike turned to include their father.

"I would be happy to taste your efforts, Michelangelo."

"Cool. Now there's no chocolate in these, but I still added some sweet elements. Lemme grab the syrup too."

Don stared down at the plate in front of him as if it was a mirage. As often as Mike cooked for them, the indulgence of these types of treats made it a very unusual morning.

"I swear it'll taste as good as it looks, bro," the youth ribbed him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will," he agreed. "I'm just...savoring?"

Splinter's hand grazed his shoulder. "You may take your time, Donatello. I hope you remember where all of this came from."

Don nodded, remaining silent. He wasn't sure how to feel about April's gesture initially. Given the opportunity, he knew he would have refused to accept any of it. _At least, I would have tried. But it's hard to say no when the need keeps growing, and then you find out your brothers stopped eating so _you_ wouldn't go hungry._ _And I didn't even notice._

He only added a small amount of syrup to begin with so he could taste the actual food, and began cutting them up as Mike flipped more pancakes in an additional skillet in the background.

"Did I hear you say something about taking time for school today?" Splinter asked pointedly.

Donatello was too distracted by cinnamon pancakes to answer at once, but then nodded. "Yes – right after breakfast."

"I think that would be good for you. I am going to steal a few minutes of my own. I have not watched my shows for long enough, that something may have actually transpired."

The twinkle in the rat's onyx eyes made Donny cover his mouth to contain laughter. The wonders of a VCR had been groundbreaking for their father's newfound addiction to day-time dramas. The curiosity over the programs emerged while Splinter was in recovery from Staten Island, and no one was stupid enough to make fun of him for it.

_I never thought he would get into soap operas so much, but at least they helped satisfy him a little. _Fixing up Splinter's room with a small television even allowed their Master somewhere to enjoy his stories in peace.

"You've earned it, Sensei," Don managed with a straight face.

"Take a little 'down-time' of your own today, Donatello. You will not recover by focusing only upon work."

"I'll keep that in mind." _Along with the other two-hundred things I need to do._

"Hey, if you're doing schoolwork, can I use your computer for a bit? I really wanna check my e-mail," Mike spoke up.

Donny gave him a stern glance. "Don't download anything this time."

"Totally won't, bro! Is it okay?"

The purple-masked turtle nodded. The assigned place for homework since _he'd_ taken over their old school-room was the kitchen table; a rule that applied even to him.

"Sweet. Thanks, Donny. I'll keep your desk chair warm for ya."

* * *

Donatello ate so slowly that his Sensei outpaced him, but there was still no sign of his other brothers. He'd settled into a Calculus textbook and was enjoying a little quiet time of his own in the kitchen, when the door suddenly stirred.

The youth looked up, expecting Leo or Raph, but was faced by a hesitant redhead instead. He met her gaze placidly while she remained by the door. Donny felt compelled to greet her, but the words wouldn't form on his tongue.

"Hi." She was the one who had to take the first step toward him.

"Hey," he returned, finding his voice. "Um...are you hungry?"

There was even hesitation in her nod.

"C'mon in."

The words didn't _sound_ welcoming, but they were the best he could currently manage. "Do you drink coffee?"

The way her neck jerked at the question answered it for him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Would you like to sit down?"

"If it doesn't bother you."

Donatello chose not to acknowledge the statement and grabbed another mug for her. "It's a good blend," he told her, feeling strangely wistful. "All of it is good."

The turtle set the fresh cup by where she was sitting. "Thank you," he continued. "You made Mikey really happy."

The young woman reddened. "I wasn't trying to butt in. I know all of you can take care of yourselves."

"Sometimes better than others," he muttered.

"Does it bother you?" she ventured.

He shrugged. Don had no desire to discuss his recent financial failures. "I can't be mad at you for feeding us."

"You can be honest if you are."

Donny grabbed his textbook as an excuse to look at something else. "I have other things to focus on."

"Like Calculus? That's some next level math."

"It's a new challenge," he said, reopening the book. "I'm behind on schoolwork, so I need get a few things done this morning."

"I'm distracting you, aren't I? I'm sorry-"

When the kitchen door opened again, Don was intensely grateful for the interruption to a conversation that he didn't want to have, yet he wasn't prepared for the shaken version of his little brother.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

The eleven-year-old didn't say anything. He wandered into the room like he was in a daze, walking straight toward the sink. Don's brow creased when the youth immediately turned on water as though to wash dishes, despite the persistent tremor in his frame.

"Mike?" Donatello pushed his book aside and rose at once to join him. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Nothing." His brother's tight tone didn't agree with the word.

Donny wasn't normally one to pry, but he wasn't letting Mike get by with that. Catching him by the shell, he twisted the eleven-year-old old around so he'd have to face him.

"It's _nothing_," he repeated, before Don could ask again.

"We both know that's not true. What's the matter?"

Mike shook his head with a sniff, trying to turn away from him.

"I'm not letting you go, until you tell me what's wrong," he demanded a little stronger. Don held onto his brother's shoulders while the orange-masked turtle disintegrated. "Tell me."

Behind them, Donatello heard a chair scrape across the floor.

"I can leave," April offered quietly.

"No!" Mike squeaked, nearly shrill. "It's not you."

"Then what is it, Mikey?" Donny pressed.

The youth squeezed his eyes shut, futilely combating the tears that were escaping. "I don't want them to go anymore."

"You don't want who to go where?"

"Leo. Raph. I don't want them to go."

Confused, Don pulled the smaller turtle over to the table and all but _made_ him sit down. "Where don't you want them to go?"

There were several more sniffs before Mike could answer. "They're gonna get hurt. They could die!"

"Bro, you have to tell me what you're talking about."

Reddened eyes struggled to meet his. "I was on one of the message boards."

Donny sighed. "I told you to stay off those for a reason."

"I know. But I commented on a thread _days_ ago! And then I had all these emails from people adding to the conversation." The youth's head drooped, resting on his arms splayed on the table-top.

"Did they say nasty things?" Don suggested cautiously.

His brother lifted his forehead an inch. "They wanna kill them, Donny. These five users were going on about them being a menace, and...and working together to hunt them down. Talking about guns and organizing with more people. They're plotting to blow Leo and Raph away!"

Michelangelo couldn't say anything else, dissolving into a hysterical sob that no walls would be able to contain. The purple-masked turtle bent over his brother with a combination of desperation and anger, fumbling to find comforting words.

"Mikey, that's not going to happen. It's not. They aren't gonna do anything. They're only idiots mouthing off on the internet. Strangers who are so bored with their own lives, they've got nothing better to do than take their twisted fantasies online and bully anyone within earshot. Nothing will happen to Leo and Raph."

"But it could!" He gasped. "We almost died already!"

Donatello was still attempting to calm him down when the door squealed again, opening to reveal the rest of his family. He straightened from the table to quickly meet them.

"Mike's been communicating on some of the local message boards. Apparently a few people made threats concerning shooting up the Phantoms."

Splinter inhaled sharply, but made no reply to him. The rat approached the crying turtle and drew him back to his feet. "Come with me, musuko. Let us leave this place for a little while."

Michelangelo couldn't answer, but didn't fight the grip prodding him out of the kitchen. April rose after them, reminding Donny she'd been there the whole time. He only focused on her tears for an instant before turning back to his brothers. The barely contained rage in their eyes mimicked how he felt.

"I tried to tell him," Don said helplessly. "People are such morons on the internet. This kind of thing is almost impossible to police."

The color curse with which Raphael responded was closer to what the twelve-year-old _felt_ like saying. He almost admired his brother's boldness of going off while still potentially in Splinter's earshot.

Leonardo had nothing to say, but spun on heel to stalk into the living area. Donny followed Raphael when he pursued, and they entered the room to the sight of Splinter hesitating at the front door.

"We are taking a little walk," the rat told them. "We will return."

All three turtles stood in a silent half circle after the door closed, with only the sound of April's sniffle filling up the space. In an instant, Don knew what he needed to do. He couldn't chance putting it off for another moment, lest he lose his nerve.

"When Sensei gets back, I need you guys to keep him away from the Lab, okay?"

The blue-masked turtle grabbed his arm. "What are you about to do?"

Donatello stared back defiantly. "I'm gonna crash that freaking website so hard, they won't restore it for a week."

"Don, wait. It's a big community, and a lot of people use it."

"What's your point?" Donny demanded.

"Don't punish everyone. Just shut down the thread, and any with similar content. I don't care if the conversation is good, bad, or ugly. Wipe out all references to the Phantoms. Can you do that?"

"It'll take longer to focus on them one by one, as opposed to axing the whole system. Still doable." Don remembered April was listening too, and shot her an intense stare. "Don't say anything to my dad."

"Something tells me he would be in favor," she murmured.

"I can't take the chance of him pulling the plug on me. Don't tell him, _please_."

April shook her head. "I won't."

Satisfied for the moment, Donny shifted to his brothers. "Do a good job, guys. This project is going to take a while."

"We've got plenty of stuff to talk to him about, Genius," Raph offered. "Go. We'll cover your shell, and bring your meals to the Lab. Feel free to send those creeps a lot of love too, okay?"

The twelve-year-old folded his arms grimly. "I won't be nasty to individuals, yet. I'll mark down the offenders and start tracking their activity. If anyone is too persistent on the Phantom kick, I'll destroy them."

Leo cleared his throat uncomfortably. "His 'attacks' are hands-off, April. This is only about their technology."

"Isn't that what I've been saying?" Don felt incredulous at the fact that his brother needed to explain. "Shell, I'm not talking about killing someone. I'm only trying to stop them from being heartless bastards on the internet. Or at least inspire them to focus on something else."

"I fully support your actions," April said slowly, then motioning to the older turtles. "And whatever it is you two do. I'm sorry I ever..." The woman paused with an ashamed look.

"I feel like an idiot. The Phantom rumors have been out there for months – they're even a running joke at my station. We're limited by what we can say on air, but it doesn't stop the trash from coming out behind the scenes. I was a part of it. I didn't think that anyone who chose to hide their identity in the dark and beat people up on the regular could have good intentions.

"But I assumed without having the facts. It's a very dangerous habit to take. In the last three days, everything I thought I knew about the Phantoms has been flipped around. I haven't known you that long, and never actually seen you in action. I sort of don't need to though, because I see you here in front of me. I realize you're not violent, blood-thirsty animals.

"You're kids. My God, you're only kids, who possess far more talent and heart than people three times your age. Strangers who have no solutions for the crime running rampant, that don't do anything except sit in their arm chairs and judge the ones who _are_ doing something.

"Legal or not, you boys aren't the bad guys. I'll never have to question that again. I'm sorry it took me _this_ long to get the truth."

The speech wasn't anything Donny expected, and once again, he didn't know what to say to it. All he really wanted was to leave the room, yet he remained fixed on his older brothers for their reaction.

"We didn't actually choose this," Leo told her finally. "Raph and I never set out to make a name for ourselves. The only reason we let the criminals personify us was to leave a lasting impression. We were trying to convince them not to offend again."

"They piss us off plenty," Raph admitted. "But our Sensei taught us the right way, April. When we gotta fight, there are rules. First being, we don't start it. Second is not to finish them too hard. Killing someone ain't never the goal, and so far there was only the...one."

Donny grimaced at the memory of the night the oldest turtle returned with blood on his hands, and the week-long isolation Leo had enforced.

"The goal isn't to devastate," Leonardo added. "We intercept, and in the best case scenario, leave them for the police to deal with properly. Really, the _best_ case would be for the bad guys to give up or run away, but a lot of them won't do it the easy way. That's why we have to scare them. Because otherwise, they probably won't stop. And that's all we're trying to get them to do – stop."

"I think you're doing more to _make_ them stop than a lot of people will ever know," April told him.

Don shifted his stance and glanced at the door to his Lab. "I'm going to stop some virtual offenders, guys. Please, make sure I don't get interrupted."


	15. Problem

It had been almost two hours since the purple-masked turtle entered his Lab, and forty-five minutes after Splinter and Michelangelo returned to the den. April had staked out a spot with the eleven-year-old on the couch when they came back, after assuring the older turtles she didn't need someone else waiting on her.

Leonardo and Raphael were "occupying" Splinter in the dojo with their own discussion, and the orange-masked turtle appeared half asleep, watching the movie he'd asked her to pick out.

April had chosen the film because she'd never seen it, but regardless of a curiosity with the story line, her eyes kept drifting back to the Lab.

"Do you not like Spiderwick?" Mike asked suddenly.

"No, I do," she answered swiftly. "I'm just distracted."

"By what?"

She sent a glance between him and the Lab once more. "I want to work things out with your brother, but I don't wanna bother him."

The thoughtful look in the eleven-year-old's eyes belied his real age. "Lemme tell ya something, April. If you wait for Donny to come around, it's gonna take a while. And it's not because he thinks he's 'better' than you. Don is way harsher on himself than he is anyone else. He won't usually make a move, unless...well...he's confident about where he stands. He's the kinda guy who would rather be alone, than run after someone who doesn't want him."

"Should I not risk interrupting him? Would you advise me to try talking to Donatello?"

"I can't tell you what to do, April. But he's been confused and paranoid about humans for a long time. You're the first person who's ever been able to show him what they can actually be like." Mike sat up from his slouch. "Do you want me to go with ya? I know how to work Don."

Hesitantly, she shook her head. "That would be easier on my part, but he might be more honest with me if you aren't around. I feel like I need to do this alone, Mike. If you want to put in a good word on my behalf first, I'll let you," April half-joked.

"Nah, you don't need a good word. You already showed us how awesome you are, right from day one."

"From the moment I woke up and stabbed you?"

"Then you calmed right down, and accepted that the mutant turtles wouldn't eat you. Seriously, April. I'll go if you want."

She forced a smile. "Thanks, Mike, but I'd really like to try this on my own. I don't have to go yet, if you'd rather I stick around."

"I'm okay," he answered, sounding more hollow. "My family is safe _here_ anyway, even if nowhere else is."

The young woman wanted to comfort him, but didn't know how. "Well...I'm glad I get to be here too."

The comment earned a grin from the young turtle. "I'm happy you came back."

"So am I. But that's why I need to talk with your brother, Mike."

Michelangelo nodded. "Good luck - even though I don't think you need a lot. Don has a hard time being upset with people for long.

"I'll take that faith, Mike. Don't get into any trouble, all right?" She quirked an eyebrow, hoping for another smile from him.

His snort was even better. "No promises."

Although April had stared at the door many times, she hadn't stepped foot in the so called "lab" since waking up. While the idea of disturbing the purple-masked turtle freaked her out, she still sensed it was necessary. She also had the presence of mind to knock for approval before entering.

"Who is it?" came a wary reply.

She inched the door open to see the twelve-year-old blocking the computer screen with his shell, despite the monitor being turned off. "You're safe. Um...can I come in?"

The gaze which looked back was emotionless, and gave her no idea about what was going through his mind. "Yeah...I guess."

April lightly shut the door behind her. "You've been busy, huh? How's it going?"

"I'm still searching out Phantom threads, and making a running black list as I go."

"A black list?"

"Of all the users who make physical threats of violence. I won't do anything to individuals yet, like I told Leo. I'm flagging them to monitor their activity. If their behavior is a trend, I'll take out their online accounts."

April felt lucky to get _that_ much speech out of the turtle, but it wasn't the topic she needed to discuss. _I have to ease into this somehow._

She took a long look around the room, which could have been labeled as organized chaos. Random appliances and small machines in clear disrepair lined three walls of the space, in addition to another table full of bits and pieces of electronics she couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry to butt in," April said at last. "I don't want to bother you, but I'm...interested."

He shifted awkwardly under her attention. "It's my version of a junkyard, or I should say...the pieces I've dragged home with me."

"Then you fix them? Do you figure everything out by yourself?"

"I get help from the internet," Donatello said dismissively.

April had a feeling she was going to get kicked out shortly. _Need to make this happen faster. _She wandered toward the table scattered with components, which appeared more "broken" than the rest. "What are you building?"

"A computer powerful enough to run a Linux system. Clearly, it's not going very well."

April stared at him pointedly until he reluctantly met her eyes. "Was it like this when you found it?"

"No. I rebuilt it from a couple different sources for a few days, and then there was an...accident." The word fell off his tongue like lead.

"Was your eye an accident too?"

The young turtle rubbed his bruised temple self-consciously, and returned to his desk on the opposite wall. "They were part of the same mistake."

"Is that why you don't like me?" she ventured. "Or does it go deeper?"

His posture stiffened. "I don't...I'm not mad at you," he stammered. "I didn't realize you remember what happened."

"I don't," she clarified. "But I've overheard a little talk in the background about keeping me away from your lab and projects. Call it a lucky guess."

"It wasn't your fault," he stated mechanically. "Like attacking Mikey technically wasn't either."

"It feels like my fault," she countered. "Probably always will, until we deal with the other problem."

He sent a cautious glance over his shoulder. "What problem?"

"This one." She motioned between the two of them.

Donatello fidgeted nervously in his chair. "It's not...Look, this isn't personal, okay? I have issues. My whole family is different, but I still take the weirdness award."

"It _is_ personal, Donatello," April corrected. "The thing is, I like you guys. I know I haven't been around long, and I wasn't supposed to be here to start with. But I like you. I don't _want_ to walk away and forget. At this point, I don't think I can. Yet even if your family accepts me as a friend, it's still moot if you won't."

"I'm not trying to be mean," he mumbled. "But I don't know how to change this. There isn't some switch I can just flip. Every time I turn around, there are reasons to avoid...things."

"People," she filled in. "You can say it. It's not hurting my feelings."

"Trade places with me," he pleaded. "Try to imagine what this is like. I don't think you're a bad person. I'm glad my brothers saved you. But opening this door will complicate everything."

"Do you want me to walk away, and never be heard from again?"

"No," he replied quickly. "I think you're good for Mike. And you've been kind to my family."

"Then what can we do about this?"

He sighed; an aching sound. "This isn't about you, as much as it is me. I look you in the eye, and I'm fairly sure you're okay. My gut says you are. But there's still a nagging doubt that reminds me you're a reporter, with connections I don't want to imagine."

"That's only a job – not who I am. How do we fix this?" she repeated.

"I suppose I have to...get over myself," he admitted. "I know I haven't been very nice since you got here. Well, I've been really rude sometimes, but...that isn't completely because of you. It's never one thing with me."

"What do you mean, Donatello?"

"When I get upset, it isn't over a single detail. I don't like confrontation or dealing with certain stressful elements. So what I do is bury it, and stuff builds up silently in the background. They're simmering underneath, even when I actively avoid them. Then one more item comes along and tips the scale. That's all you did, April. You were the last straw on a tall stack, and it isn't your fault in the least. I'm really sorry for that."

"What's on the stack, Donatello?"

He appeared startled by the question. "It's just...everything. A lot of little problems that add up to something way bigger than it started out as."

The woman turned in a circle and found a stool, then carried it over to sit down beside him. "Then maybe we can work this out by starting at the beginning."

It took a few seconds for Donatello to make eye contact again. "I shouldn't worry like I do, because things always end up okay somehow. Still, moving backward is the absolute worst. Have you ever been there, when you think you're finally getting somewhere, only to be snapped back to square one? I had so many plans, but..."

"What kind of plans?"

"Well...not so much plans, as ideas. Things to make our lives safer, easier. I was really excited by some of the initial testing I performed this Spring. I thought it was gonna be possible to get one or two formulas off the ground by the end of the year..." The fact that he seemed to be talking to himself didn't deter April in the least.

"Formulas for what?"

"Alternative herbal-based medications."

His answer caused her eyes to unintentionally widen.

"See, we can't take conventional meds," he went on. "The few types that my dad attempted early in our lives were extremely detrimental. With our particular biology, a lot of drugs can potentially kill us. Master Splinter made the switch to herbs only, but sometimes, they're not enough. We need stronger support. That's the purpose of developing alternative medicine, using herbs as a base. I was looking forward to building on a couple successful experiments, but...it's not in the cards right now.

"I also found a company online that would provide tech work to do, without forcing me to meet them in person. I thought Daystar would be my big break, except..." He cast a longing glance at the table full of battered and broken components.

"I don't have the equipment to perform the tasks they're asking for. I'm on a descending scale with them, so the longer I take to complete a job, the less money I'll make. They're the real reason I had to rush getting the phones. Email wasn't enough for them – they wanted to be able to establish contact through a number.

"I went through the 'back door' of a cell company after they were closed to find the cheapest phone plan I could, and settled for the only sorry-piece-of-crap relic they allowed with the account. I knew achieving a reliable cell signal underground would be hard, but the amount of money I had to sink into developing and implementing the booster was astronomical for someone like me.

"It wiped out my savings. I don't let _anything_ do that. I have to be prepared for emergencies: not being able to access good food, supplies if someone gets hurt badly, you name it. All the costs keep adding up. The internet, my storage space, a protein supplement, food we don't have to steal from a pantry, and now the phones.

"My safety net is gone, and it scares the crap out of me. I've been ordering a supplement online for Splinter over the last few months too. It's increased his mobility by helping joints remain flexible, and given him some freedom back. But it's almost gone now, and I can't afford to get more.

"The bills aren't going away, and I still don't have reliable income. Because once again, I can't get the equipment I need to satisfy Daystar's demands. Over the last two years, there's always been a way to make things work, and rustle up cash.

"I relied on E-Bay in the beginning, and I guess I could resort to selling items locally again. But auctions are unpredictable, and you can't guarantee a sell. Sometimes it means waiting weeks or months for a really successful haul. We don't have that kind of time."

Donatello sucked in a deep breath and groaned. "The thought of being broke and helpless, digging for food and supplies like we used to, it kills me. We were doing better. We were getting healthy, developing muscle mass. I can't...I can't go back to the way it was. I have to find something! I've got to. It's past time to return to the dump, search for those parts I almost had the other night...All I need to do is make this work with Daystar. They're the key to everything."

April crossed her arms. "Are you sure about that?"

"They're all I have to work with."

"Okay, but can I ask you a question? What's the compensation like? You said they have you on a descending scale. Exactly what kind of work are you doing for them?"

"Um...it started out as small tasks, like getting better search engine results for their company on the web. Your normally have to pay a lot to get highlighted higher in a search, but I got them way up the list. It was the first thing I did to get their attention. Didn't even take money for the job. It was me earning the right to be taken seriously."

April shook her head in frustration. "Then what?"

"They had broken coding for me to fix, but it was kind of easy. I got that done in a couple days, and they paid me $200 for it. Which didn't seem bad for two days of work. I did similar tasks for about a month. Then they asked me for help designing a new security interface, which is what I've been _trying_ to get done.

"The problem is, they want to integrate it to run concurrently with Linux, which is proving impossible with my current system. I downloaded an ISO, flashed it to a USB drive, and tried to boot my regular computer into a live Linux environment. I spent a week straight trying to make it run. The hardware isn't compatible, and there's no magical update I can download to increase the power of my junker machine."

"How much are they planning to pay you for helping build a new security database?"

"Well...two weeks ago, the number was $700. Every week that passes without progress from me means the number goes down. I'm probably under $400 by now."

April wanted to scream. "Donatello, the work you're doing has to be worth much more than that. I'm not an expert, but the ability to do these things requires one. They're taking advantage of you."

"I know they are," he answered painfully. "But they're the ones willing to work with me. I've got no other choice."

"You _had_ no other choice. That's not true anymore."

His face was a mask of uncertainty.

"Let's start in the easiest place," she suggested. "What is your storage space for? Are you running out of room down here?"

He chortled and covered his mouth shyly. "No. I mean, the Lab gets a little packed sometimes, but that's not what I use the storage unit for. I keep the space as a drop zone, a sort of mail box for everything I have to buy online. We can go in after hours to access the unit. It's effective for what it is."

"Maybe, but you don't need it now."

"I don't?"

"Nope. You have a friend who can potentially receive packages at zero cost, if you trust her with something like that."

"You would?"

"It wouldn't even be a big deal. Drop the storage unit, Donatello. There's one thing to check off your list to worry about. How much are you paying every month for your bare-bones cellular contract?"

"It's not a contract, per-say. I'm going on a month by month basis-"

"Which includes a penalty of some kind?"

"Um...yeah. But the fees were cheaper jumping off, and it was the only plan that didn't require paying for data, which we really can't afford."

"How much are you paying for the two phones?"

"Around $85 with taxes? Give or take."

"Okay, check this out. I get a special deal on a wireless plan through my station. They'll waive the activation fees for up to four lines, and you don't have to use one of their phones. Do you see what that means?"

"I could...build my own?"

"Uh huh. And if I add you guys to my line under the friends and family clause and my discounted rate, you'll only be paying around $35 a month, per device."

"Which is less than our current plan..."

"With unfettered data, and a better phone. A _much_ better phone, which you get to design."

"April, you barely know us. I can't ask you to get this involved. If you do that, it's almost like you're stuck with my family."

She grinned broadly. "Sounds good to me."

Now he looked bewildered. "Why are you doing this? I appreciate it, don't get me wrong. But it seems like a lot of commitment for a very strange clan you just met. Are you...do you feel sorry for us? Because we honestly can take care of ourselves. We've been doing it for years."

"You survived well," she noted. "I'd be lying if I said I don't want to help you, but it's more than that, Donatello. Truthfully, being with you guys is helping _me_. In the last couple days, I've felt something come alive inside, which...I didn't know still existed. I thought I outgrew my need for a family out of necessity. But the way your brothers and dad made me fit right in, let me into their lives...It conjured up this desire to belong somewhere again. I'd really like it if that was here."

He ducked his head, ashamed. "I've treated you like dirt."

"Don't feel guilty. I used to bad mouth the Phantoms with the best of them behind the scenes. But I was ignorant then, and now I know the truth. Do _you_ see the truth, Donatello?" she finished meaningfully.

"I see that you care," he answered at once. "You were willing to take the chance of trusting my family, just because they told you it would be all right. I believe I see a potential friend."

She nodded emphatically. "Then maybe we don't have a problem after all."


	16. Fair

Raphael silently fumed while sifting through the stack of playing cards he'd just been stuck with, thanks to his purple-masked brother. He eyed the twelve-year-old suspiciously, not believing for one second that Donny hadn't set him up on purpose. _Thought I could read the genius better than that. He's gotta be pulling some reverse psychology crap on me._

The fourteen-year-old's gaze darted back and forth between Don and Leo, who both possessed the least amount of cards among the five of them. He then cast another imploring look to the redhead who was organizing her own hand.

"How long is this game supposed to last again, April?"

"Until we have a winner," she answered. "Meaning, a player is out of cards. You might try letting someone else call a bluff every now and then, Raph."

Her amusement made Raphael want to drop his large pile of cards on the floor. _Nah. Then the guys will tease me about being a sore loser. I just have to come back somehow. Need to start listening to the others and watching a little closer. Mikey can't keep his mouth shut for that long anyhow. Bet I can foist some of these cards off on him..._

"Three sixes," Leonardo declared, laying his proffered cards face down on the table.

The red-masked turtle stared at his older brother warily, trying to determine if he was telling the truth. _Ain't never been this hard to figure out. But Leo hates lying either way, so he's probably the least likely to throw down cards he doesn't have._

Silence lasted around the table for a few seconds, leading Raphael to believe the round would carry on without a challenge issued. The orange-masked turtle opened his mouth to take his turn next, but a wizened voice spoke up in the background first.

"Bull crap."

The statement made Raphael's head whip around, to face their Sensei calmly sitting apart from them on the couch. Then he spun back toward Leonardo with a smirk.

"Well, bro? You gonna show us what you got?"

The fifteen-year-old covered his cards protectively. "No – that's not legal! Master Splinter isn't playing. He can't issue a challenge."

Michelangelo leaped up from his cross-legged position in the chair. "But I can! Bull crap, Leo!"

The oldest turtle's eyes seemed to darken three shades while he scooped his own cards back up, along with the unsatisfactorily small stack of recent castoffs which had accumulated over the course of the last two hands. "It shouldn't count," he complained.

Mike laughed. "You got called!"

"By someone not playing the game! How is that fair?"

Raphael displayed his own hand incredulously. "Does this look fair to you?"

"I never told you to challenge half the hands we played through, Raph."

Amazingly, seeing Leo irritated was entertaining enough to dissipate some of Raphael's frustration.

"You've still enjoyed handing out your cards to the rest of us." The red-masked turtle snorted. "Sensei, do you wanna come sit in for a while? You'd probably blow through half my deck within a couple hands."

The faint smirk Splinter sent the fourteen-year-old told him the rat was having more fun observing. _That and occasionally selling somebody out. Long as Leo's the one he focuses on and not me, I'm all for it..._

"I have right here two Aces," Mike declared dramatically, throwing his head backward with the announcement.

Raph's eyes went immediately to Donatello. Out of all the brothers, he could certainly read the orange-masked turtle the best. He felt like he could see the twelve-year-old's wheels turning inwardly, but Don said nothing. _That's been typical though. He's only issued a couple of challenges in this game as it is. It's a type of cheating, if you ask me. Donny is always making someone else speak up._

"I call bull crap," April told the eleven-year-old.

Mike flipped the cards over to display the correct suite. "If you want them so bad, you can have 'em, April.'

She chuckled, snatching his cards to add to her own stack. "Could have been worse. Thanks for taking the fall first, Leo.'

Raphael swore the blue-masked turtle sent her an evil eye.

"Think I'd rather play Spoons again," Leo muttered.

The young woman shook her head emphatically. "You guys have a ridiculous advantage. How can any normal person have a shot against ninjas in a game that's all about sleight of hand?"

"That's why he enjoyed it," Don told her.

"I didn't see you letting her win either," Leonardo countered.

"Is letting someone win in the rules?" Donny asked innocently. "Did we screw up the game, April?"

"I don't like anyone _letting_ me win, but I can't compete in Spoons. Bull Crap is a lot more fun."

"Why? 'Cause I suck at reading my bros?" Raphael wondered sarcastically.

"You don't suck," Donny negated. "You're too paranoid."

"You're trying to make me doubt ya!" he accused in return.

"I'm not doing anything but playing the game, Raph. Such as, right here in my hand, I've got one King left." Donatello set down the lonely card on the table, leaving him with only three.

"That's what I mean! You ain't playing the game at all, throwing off one little card at a time."

Donny cocked his head toward the woman. "April, do I _have_ to play more than one card at once?"

"Not technically, but it does sort of defeat the purpose of the game."

The purple-masked turtle snickered, fanning out his meager remnants. "Am I though?"

Raphael pushed away his stack in disgust. "I'm not playing with you no more."

"Hey, I've challenged a couple times too-"

"Yeah – _Mikey._"

"Is challenging him regarded as cheating too? Am I breaking some other rule you made up?"

"No, but it feels like you're taking advantage of everyone," Leo pointed out. "You're laying completely low, except for occasionally challenging Mike. He's the easiest one to read."

"Am not!" The eleven-year-old sounded offended. "I've got less cards than either of you."

"Well yeah, because someone gave you the answer," Leonardo grumbled.

Raph raised his hand. "Is this a good time to call it quits? If we wanna fight, there's a dojo for that."

"A break would not harm you," Master Splinter inserted. "Perhaps you can take a few minutes to remember the purpose of the game."

Michelangelo grinned, giving up the rest of his cards without a battle. "We need some more snacks anyway."

Leo cleared his throat. "Go easy on the food, Mike. We _are_ trying to make some things last."

April waved off his concern. "Nothing is coming out of your groceries."

"Then where..." Leonardo drifted off with a frown. "Did you buy more stuff?" He switched his gaze to the youngest turtle, who flinched a lot easier than the woman.

April wasn't intimidated by his attitude. "I haven't hung out with 'the guys' like this since I was a teenager. You won't make me feel bad."

"Okay, fine," the blue-masked relented, probably because he couldn't do anything regardless. "But no more, all right? You don't need to bankrupt yourself."

She casually checked her watch. "On that note, it's _definitely_ break time."

"Why?" Raphael was the first to ask.

"Because the Italian chicken hoagies are supposed to be dropped for lunch in about twenty minutes."

"April!" Leo cried in response.

"What? They're the best sandwiches in the city. All you're going to do when I get back is thank me. Who's gonna walk me to make sure I don't get lost?"

Raphael stretched while he gained his feet. "I'll take ya out."

"April, don't let him eat anything on the way," Mike insisted. "You might end up with nothing for the rest of us."

Raph sent the youth a wolfish grin. "You never know, chucklehead. I'm really hungry today."

Mike lunged up from his chair again. "Do I need to come too?"

"I think one bodyguard can handle it," April answered. "Don't you have something else to finish, Mikey?"

The eleven-year-old gasped suddenly. "Yeah! I never iced the..." He cut himself off, edging backward toward the kitchen. "Yep. Got something to finish."

"We'll be back in a bit," she assured the rest of them, and allowed Raphael to get the door open for both of them.

The red-masked turtle took the lead down the tunnel too, but then slowed to keep pace with the woman. "You regret teaching us any of those games yet? Thanks for letting me off the hook with Bull Crap."

"I regret nothing except Spoons. The number of times all four of you stole utensils without me noticing is embarrassing."

Raphael grinned. "It wasn't a level playing field."

"I'll keep your ninja skills in mind while contemplating the next games I teach you."

Comfortable silence reigned for a few moments, while Raph worked up to what he needed to ask the redhead.

"Are you honestly enjoying this that much? You don't miss the surface at all?"

She shrugged, unconcerned. "Not much to miss from my perspective right now."

"April, you can stay as long as you want. Nobody wants to kick ya out, or rush you into doing something. But at the end of the day, I gotta ask if it's because you wanna be here, or...you think you have to worry about us."

April paused to gaze at him in the faint light of day penetrating through a grate. "I think any friend would be bound to worry, given the nature of what you and your brother do on the surface. That's not the reason I came back though. My head is messed up, Raph. I'm not doing anyone a favor. You guys are helping_ me._"

He shook his head. "It don't feel like a favor."

"Then don't call it one. And try not to take my actions personally when I go over your heads, like with the sandwich delivery. I can go places and do things the rest of you can't."

"True that," he allowed. "Still, you can't spend all your money on us either. How are you gonna survive yourself?"

"I'm not in danger of going without. But you might want to rethink the invitation to stay, because I'm tempted to take you up on it while I look for a new apartment."

"Why you gotta move?"

"I don't know what to do yet. I feel so paranoid. There's no guarantee that anyone is after me, but my mind keeps coming up with things for me to scared of."

"Doesn't sound like something you can control, April. It ain't yer fault."

"Would you mind having a new roomie for a few months?"

He guffawed. "You don't wanna stay under that long. It stinks, and my bros will drive you crazy."

"You and your 'bros' are something else, Raph. If I could take a month off and never budge, I'd do it. I doubt it would go over well with my station. The market is pretty competitive."

"You can do this," he encouraged. "You already been back to the surface once, okay? Take some more baby steps, search for another place if you need to. Shell, go see a doctor or something. There's no shame in that. Maybe they can get ya a little more time off work."

"I've looked at a few listings closer to mid-town already."

"Mid-town, huh?"

"Yeah. I've heard their crime rate has been reduced in the last few months. Seems like a nice area to move to."

"We ain't getting rid of you now, huh?" he teased.

"You said you wouldn't want to," she pointed out.

"We don't. What about these sandwiches, April? What makes 'em the best?"

"You'll have to try one and find out, Raphael. We need to pick up the pace. Guy is supposed to be there in about ten minutes. I think I can run a little, but if I go down, you'd better not leave me behind."

"Want me to toss you over my shoulder?"

"I think I can handle it. I gave up my dignity a little while ago. As long as you don't lose me, we're good."

_We'll be there for you all right. You're never gonna have to worry about doing stuff alone again._

* * *

Being completely full was a feeling the red-masked turtle wasn't used to yet. The combination of satisfaction and sleepiness made the fourteen-year-old feel like he could take a nap. He shot a glance at Leo across the table, who was wrapping up the final third of his sandwich.

"Lightweight," Raph jabbed.

"I don't feel like stuffing myself," his brother retorted. "Besides, it means I get to enjoy some later too."

"If you don't hide it, that wish will never come true."

"Raph, if you go after my leftovers, you'll be paying for it all week."

"I ain't the only one with hungry eyes, Fearless."

"Even _if _Mikey finished his own, he won't eat again for the rest of the day," the blue-masked turtle asserted.

"You underestimate how much energy he's got, Leo. Mike will burn off one of those sandwiches in a couple hours.'

"He does have a lot of energy," Leonardo agreed thoughtfully.

"What's that look for, bro? You got something interesting in your head?"

"We should invite Don and Mike to come out with us later tonight."

The red-masked turtle gave him a double-take. "Ya think Sensei is ready for all four of us to patrol?"

"Not necessarily. It's why we have to ease into this. What do you say you and I run a short circuit when it gets dark, and invite them to join us in the park afterward? We can play some ninja tag. Maybe get you some revenge for Bull Crap?" The blue-masked turtle smirked at him knowingly.

"You _know_ Donny was cheating."

"He technically followed the rules, Raph. You jumped the gun an awful lot.

"I was the only one bold enough to challenge anybody more than a couple times!"

"You challenged _everyone_! You had to know people were telling the truth sometimes, Raph. Sort of shot yourself in the foot."

The fourteen-year-old made a face. "At least I did something. It was better than being all weak and timid, the way Donny wouldn't call people out."

"You don't know _anything_," Mike called, unexpectedly appearing in the kitchen.

Raphael glanced over to the door to find his youngest brother wearing a scowl, but couldn't find a way to defend himself at once.

"Donny wasn't weak, or cheating," Michelangelo insisted. "He was being nice."

"You talking about when he stuck me with all those cards?"

"You stuck _yourself_ with those, Raph. He was honest about the cards he threw down. How is it Don's fault you challenged him?"

"How is him refusing to play the game _nice?_" Raphael managed.

"Are you really that blind?" the orange-masked turtle demanded. "Donny isn't competitive. He only played to be polite, and he wasn't trying to stick anyone with extra cards. That's why he hardly challenged, and never lied about what he was throwing off."

The red-masked turtle shifted uncomfortably, balling up his trash in one fist. "Still not how you're supposed to play."

"You should be glad he cooperated at all. It's not like Donny doesn't have more important things to be doing. Like, y'know, trying to earn enough money to support this family by himself. But no, you look at him, and all you see is a pathetic cheater."

"No I don't," the fourteen-year-old said quickly. "Shell, Mikey, I'm only complaining over here. I hate losing, especially that bad."

"You might try doing it a little quieter so no one else hears. If Don catches one word, he's going to take it to heart. Then I'll actually have to get mad."

"He didn't mean it," Leo reinforced. "In fact, he and I were just talking about you and Donny joining us for some ninja tag tonight in the park."

Mike brightened in a flash. "Can we play teams? Don likes that better."

The fifteen-year-old nodded. "Teams it is. But you might have to work your own magic to get him out there."

"I'll clear it with Sensei, for starters," Mike allowed. "That way, Donny will have one less excuse to refuse. He probably already has his evening planned out, but I think I can derail him. He needs this, guys. Master Splinter has to see it too. I'm gonna go talk to him."

When Michelangelo darted through the door April had been on her way in, causing the woman to dodge to one side.

"Sorry!" the youth called over his shoulder, and continued rapidly on his quest.

"He's excited about something," she remarked.

Raphael rubbed his temples. "It don't take much, April."

Leonardo pushed his own chair away from the table. "Did I hear you tell our Sensei that you're getting a hotel?"

"Yeah," she acknowledged, making eye contact with Raphael. "It's step one to returning to life as usual. I'd be satisfied to hide for a few weeks, but I doubt it will make me feel better."

"No, probably not," Leo agreed. "But you realize no one is forcing you out?"

"I get it completely. I have to prepare to go back to work, and follow up leads on a few apartments. In order to do those things, I need to actually be on the surface.'

"You sure about moving?" Raphael held her gaze a couple more seconds.

"It will be good for me on a couple fronts. I won't miss the shoebox I've been living in closer to a trendy neighborhood. I'm looking forward to something bigger, that's centrally located."

"As in, closer to us?" Leo verified.

She winked. "Funny how that works."

"We want you around,"the blue-masked said slowly. "But I think I speak for everyone when I say you're free to...limit your spending on us."

"I've already been over this with your Sensei, guys. This is a package deal, all right? If you want me around, you've got to accept me buying things from time to time. You're doing a lot for me too."

Leonardo folded his arms crossly. "Like what?"

"Saving my life, for one. You took care of me, and made sure I recovered safely. When I flipped out, you were ready to let me practically move in. How can you say you haven't done anything?"

"It's not the same," Leonardo told her.

"No, you're right. I think what you've done is a lot bigger. If anything, I still owe you guys a debt I can't ever repay."

"You don't owe us," Raphael argued.

"Maybe not in your mind, but in mine, I do." She sent a pleading look between the turtles. "I won't go overboard, I promise. I'm in a position to do a few things for you. Please don't make me feel bad for it."

Leonardo groaned. "We're not trying to make you feel bad. But it makes things awkward for us too, because you honestly don't owe us anything."

"I owe you friendship," she said wistfully. "It's all I want in return. A chance to not only be in your lives, but also to make sure you're taken care of while you are busy saving everyone else. Consider it a service on behalf of the people you constantly defend. A payback for all the times you risk your lives for them and sacrificed eating so someone else in your family wouldn't have to. That practice ends now, and as long as I'm around, it will never happen again."


	17. Bold

***If you're familiar with my other account, you know this type of chapter became a kind of...trademark for me. That doesn't make them less awkward. Sometimes, especially when it's a drawn out event, I end up feeling very foolish. But this case in particular ended up being somewhat vital, for reasons I didn't see coming.**

* * *

"...Well, do you wanna go?"

Donatello glanced down at the manual on his desk, and inwardly groaned. The unexpected invitation had come at an inconvenient time. He had what was left of the evening already planned out, and abandoning everything for an impromptu game wasn't part of it.

"Mikey, I'm sorry, but I really don't have time for this. I don't mind going to the surface with Leo and Raph. I only need a little notice. You can't expect me to drop everything just because they want to play with us."

"Master Splinter said we could go to the _park_, Donny. All four of us. Think of the new places to hide! And I'll claim you for my team in ninja tag. We're not playing one-on-one. Leave your stuff behind for one night, and come with me."

The purple-masked wanted to refuse – the words were already on the tip of his tongue again. But he also recognized that his younger brother's heart was set on going, and the likelihood of Mike dropping it was almost nil.

"I'll go for an hour," he agreed stoically.

"Three."

"I can't stay out until curfew, Mike! I still want to get a couple things done tonight."

"You have tomorrow!" the orange-masked turtle insisted. "Will you just do this for me?'

Donny glared. "You're not being fair, you know. You're aware I hate having things sprung on me."

"Pretty sure you're about to have a ton of fun with the rest of us, bro. Get over it and prepare to run your shell off, because I'm not trying to lose to our brothers."

* * *

Don _still_ felt like sulking while traveling toward the hill that waited a few yards in the distance. He didn't bother hiding a scowl when Mike sent him a sidelong glance.

"This ain't so bad, bro," the eleven-year-old told him. "Little fresh air and exercise is good for you."

"I _get_ exercise, Mikey."

Michelangelo snorted. "Not the type where you run in fear for your life."

The older turtle made a face at him. "I'm not afraid of Leo or Raph. The game hasn't even started yet."

"It could have," Mike suggested. "They might be anywhere out here." He adopted a scary tone when he continued. "Like behind that tree, on top of the hill, waiting right under your nose..."

The youth was so busy focusing on potential hiding spots, he nearly stumbled into the mother of all muddy potholes. Donny caught his brother by the hood of his sweatshirt to stop him.

Mike whistled. "Wow. I didn't think we got _that _much rain the last couple of days."

Donatello pointed to the incline knowingly. "Water travels downhill, collects here at the bottom." He skirted the edge of the mud, noting his brother's disappointed look.

"You're not tempted to run through it for old time's sake?"

Donny laughed. "Pretty sure we outgrew the habit a few years ago. Sensei chewed us up for it enough times."

"He's not here, Don."

"True, but we're supposed to be finding our brothers. We're out here for a reason, remember?" He sighed heavily. "My real reason is that you dragged me."

Mike guffawed shamelessly. "I didn't drag you. Deep down, you wanna have some fun too. All you need is someone to push you in the right direction every now and then."

"And tomorrow you're going to leave me alone to work – don't forget that part."

"You told me four times, Donny."

The twelve-year-old perceived Mike was on the verge of actually getting his feelings hurt, and grimaced. "I'm sorry. I know you only want to have a good time together, but can you please just tell me stuff in advance? I hate being forced to change my schedule."

"I didn't know it was coming either, bro. Leo and Raph asked me out of the blue."

"You really didn't suggest it?"

"On my honor, Don. They're the ones who wanted to hang out. Does that make you feel different?"

Donatello didn't want to admit it, but there was a part of him who was excited to be chosen for joining the older turtles in a game. _They could have said something earlier though. They didn't have to wait until late in the evening to throw a wrench in what I already had going on..._

"I can't figure out if that makes you happy, or pissed off," Mike declared.

"I don't know," Don answered. "On the one hand, it's nice to be wanted. On the other...I would have liked a heads up."

"But you're out now, so let's enjoy it."

"Where are they meeting us? Or are they stalking us as we speak?"

"Sensei said Leo mentioned the Bethesda fountain."

"And you're sure this is the right way?" the purple-masked turtle verified.

Mike nodded vigorously. "I'm not that bad with directions. Supposed to be over the hill."

Don couldn't help noticing his brother was barely moving. "We'd probably get there faster if we ran. No reason to hold them up."

"Psht, you run if you want. I'm saving my energy for the game. Which, once again, may have already started."

Donny glanced around rapidly, feeling paranoid. "Even if we're a team, being stalked freaks me out a little."

"You said you weren't afraid of them."

Donny expected his brother to tease him, but Mike sounded more uncertain than anything. "No, not technically. Being out in the open still makes me nervous. I can't believe Master Splinter agreed to this."

"Do you not want to be here? For real?" Mike pressed.

Don tugged the youth's arm to get him moving. "It's a risk. We could get in trouble."

"Or we could have some freedom for a change," he countered. "Something bad doesn't have to happen every time we go out. I mean, think about it. With all the random chances and possibilities that exist, we've blown through a few of them. So now some of the bad luck is past, and we can focus on having fun."

"Maybe," Don allowed, then felt guilty. "Sorry, Mike. I don't want to be the downer. I'll try to stop."

"You're gonna have to," he said, matter-of-fact. "Otherwise, we won't beat our bros. Do you know what'll happen then?"

"The universe as we know it will cease to exist?"

"They'll have bragging rights for a month, and we'll have extra chores."

"Wait—what?"

"We can totally take them, Don."

"What did you get us into?"

"You're gonna thank me when it's over."

Donny groaned. "This is a bad idea, Mikey. A really bad idea. We don't know where they are to begin with, and you gave them more incentive to beat us? Do you have an actual death wish?"

"Quit worrying, Donny. It won't be so bad – trust me."

"What else haven't you told me?"

"Nothing. We're gonna beat them fair and square tonight. Team Genius is about to take over the Park."

"Team Genius?" Don blinked, incredulous. "Are you flattering me, or yourself?"

"You're the brains, and I'm the inspiration. That's why we're perfect together."

"Yet you're failing to tell me about important details."

"We're gonna win. What else matters?"

Don shook his head, pointing to the fountain he could see since they'd crested the hill. "We either beat them here, or they're really hiding from us."

Michelangelo sprinted to get to the fixture, and hopped on top of the stonework while Donny caught up with him. By the time he joined his brother, the younger turtle was making laps around the pool.

"Are you trying to make me dizzy, Mike?"

"I'm getting bored," he complained. "You don't think that's their goal, do you? To have me die of boredom before they get here?"

"I hardly think you're going to die-" Donatello almost jumped when the red-masked turtle appeared like a wraith to Mike's right, and gave the younger turtle a shove.

Don gasped when the orange-masked turtle tumbled into the fountain. The youth emerged with a choking cough and drenched clothes plastered to his frame a couple seconds later.

"What'd you do that for?" Donatello demanded. "Are you okay, Mike?"

The fourteen-year-old smirked back. "The runt was looking for some excitement. I'm happy to give it to 'im."

Michelangelo jumped the cement rim of the fountain and held up someone's discarded drinking cup. "You can have some excitement too."

Raphael batted the cup from his hand. "And you could go for another swim. Which sounds better to ya?"

Don _knew_ he was only teasing the younger turtle, but something snapped as all the blood suddenly rushed to his head. In a flash his mind suspended reason while he crouched lower to the sodden earth. Hands automatically scooped up soil as if he'd told them to, forming a ball. It whizzed from his fingers like chained lightning, connecting with the back of his snickering older brother's head.

What he'd done didn't sink in until the red-masked turtle spun around with a growl. Panic hit in an instant, once again overriding his brain to issue his body one directive: run.

In the background Donny heard Mike yell something, but whatever message he tried to convey was hopelessly garbled. All the purple-masked turtle's effort went into dashing back the way they'd come over wet grass. He slid a couple of times on the incline, barely keeping his balance with his haste.

It wasn't until he approached the bottom that he remembered the pit, and made a split second correction with his bo-staff to vault to the side. As he landed on his feet, he heard the sound of a stumble followed by a short yell, which was strangely cut off.

In slow motion the twelve-year-old turned around to find that his red-masked brother had face-planted in the pothole, and was scrambling to rise. It took a nanosecond for new dread to set in, and the realization of how screwed he was. Donny heard the approach of more light footfalls, but nothing concerned him as much as the snarl with which his older brother peeled himself off the ground.

"Donny?"

The appearance of his blue-masked brother triggered the twelve-year-old to immediately take refuge behind him.

"Why ya hidin', Genius?" Raph demanded dangerously.

"I didn't mean to!" Don cried in return.

"I guess throwing the mud ball was an accident too?"

Raphael stumbled forward blindly, nearly falling again before the fifteen-year-old gingerly stepped out to meet him and offered a jacket sleeve for his eyes.

Leo sent a quizzical look over his shoulder. "Don, what did you do?"

"He pushed Mike in the fountain!" Indignation finally rose in the purple-masked turtle.

Michelangelo's snicker was impossible to miss behind him, despite still dripping wet.

Leonardo turned back around to the fourteen-year-old. "You started this?"

"The pipsqueak is fine, Leo. You got anything to say about what Donny did to _me?_"

The blue-masked turtle sent another glance backward at Mike's louder snort, and Donny had a hard time containing a chuckle too. Infectious laughter caught up to the oldest turtle after a second, though he appeared to be fighting the urge.

"Maybe watch where you're going?" Leo offered.

The red-masked turtle merely glared at him for a silent beat, then nodded. The extraordinarily calm response wasn't what Don expected. That was before Raphael released a clenched fist and hurled a handful of mud in Leonardo's face.

"Watch _that,_ Leo."

Donatello gasped and rapidly backpedaled from the line of fire, but the oldest turtle didn't react instantly. Leo said nothing in reply; he simply used one foot to hook his brother's ankle, sending Raph off balance. Another light push sent the flailing turtle back onto his shell in the mud.

"Gravity is a good ally, Raph," Leonardo challenged.

The fourteen-year-old muttered something unrepeatable while drawing up on his knees. He made as if he was going to lunge, spurring the blue-masked turtle to jerk backwards quickly. The action resulted in Leo losing his own footing and tumbling onto his side.

The red-masked turtle chortled with satisfaction. "Gravity goes _both_ ways, bro."

"Still have something else to show you, Raph-"

Don swallowed while the older pair clashed, albeit clumsily in mud-packed earth.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that for me." Mike's voice was filled with awe. "It was the most awesome thing ever!"

"He's gonna finish with Leo and come kill me," Donny lamented.

Mikey grinned. "Nah. I can take some of the heat off you. Check this out." He held up the plastic cup he'd toted with him from the fountain.  
Don's heart skipped while Michelangelo carefully picked his way around the edge of the pothole.

"Hey, Raphy, you need a hand?"

"From you?" The fourteen-year-old scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"I owe you _something_."

"What do ya-" Raph was interrupted by a cup of water exploding in his face.

"Is that better?" Mike taunted.

Donatello didn't wait for a reaction from the beleaguered turtle before snagging his younger brother by the jacket. He pulled him backwards away from Raphael, nearly losing Mike when the youth slid.

Michelangelo regained his balance with a jarring laugh and darted onto drier ground. "Go, Donny, quick! We have to split up."

"Split up?!"

"Yeah, he can't catch us both. I'll run, you hide! Go do it, now!"

Donatello wanted to argue, but the younger turtle had already taken off. Judging by the way his older brothers were advancing, only slightly hampered by slippery conditions, it was time for him to run too.

The purple-masked turtle jumped off the path and headed straight through the trees, searching for the closest place he could hunker down to hide. Through a clearing he saw a mass of low-lying shrubs, planted in a decorative fashion. He went straight toward the bushes, crouching down to lose himself in their leaves and branches.

He was warring with the feeling of playing a part in a game, and the fear of what Raph might actually do when he caught him. Don's breathing unconsciously quickened when he heard someone nearby. From the way his brother didn't mask footsteps, he knew it had to be the red-masked turtle. Though Raphael knew how to be silent, right now he was _trying _to scare him.

"Oh, Donny..."

_Shell, this is the pinnacle of a horror flick. I'm not here, I'm not here..._

A muffled yelp in the distance made Don stiffen. _No, not Mikey. Not already!_

"I've got him, Raph!" Leo's additional call left no mistaking it.

"That's cool, Leo. I'll be there in a minute," the fourteen-year-old returned.

Footsteps were circling the hedges. "I can practically smell ya, Don. I know you're here. You heard Leo, didn't you? He got your partner in crime. Are you gonna let us have our way with him? Mike will entertain me for a while."

With a deep swallow, Donny had no choice but to answer. "It's not fair, Raph! You started it."

A dark chuckle made his blood freeze up. "I'm gonna finish it too, Genius. You want Mike to do this alone?"

"No." The smaller turtle moaned, rising from the ground. "Raph, don't hurt him. He doesn't deserve it."

The moment his older brother moved toward him, Don's frame involuntarily shook. Raphael stopped in his tracks to stare at him.

"What are you doing, Donny?"

"Don't hurt Mikey," he repeated.

"Do you really think..." Raphael faltered. "Why are you acting like this?"

Donatello backed up another two steps.

"Stop!" the teen commanded. "C'mere."

When he didn't obey, Raph crossed his arms with an annoyed breath.

"Come _here_. I ain't doing nothing."

Donny honestly didn't want to, but trying to escape was pointless. The best he could hope for was punishment to end quickly.

"What's wrong with you?"

Don stared at the ground wordlessly, and avoided looking at the arm which looped around his shoulder. He shook off another shudder and waited for his brother to explode.

"We been over this before," Raph said evenly. "I'm not about hurting you guys. I never even touched you outside of a spar."

"You hit Mike all the time."

"Not seriously, Don. Those are tiny whacks."

"You and Leo get rough for real."

"That has nothin' to do with ya."

"What's the difference, Raph? Just because Mike and I are smaller? We're gonna keep growing. I can't help wondering when we'll be fair game too."

"Don, do you wanna know why Leo and I fight, and how I know we won't?"

He finally lifted his head to meet amber eyes. "Why?"

"Because Leo _wants _to fight me. Shell, Don, I don't go around jumping him. He pisses me off, I challenge him, we push back. It's mutual. Won't ever be like that with you."

"Even now?" he croaked, focusing on his brother's mud-coated frame and soggy clothing.

"You'll get a taste of your own medicine, little brother. Doesn't mean I'm gonna pulverize you or Mikey. If you come willingly, I won't even drag ya."

Don released a deep breath. "Okay."

"Thought you'd see it my way. You're smart like that. C'mon and have some fun with the rest of us. Won't be the same without you."

The walk back to the path didn't take nearly long enough. Don came up short by the scene of the original crime, wincing over the sight of Mike already half buried in mud.

"You coulda hid longer than _that_," the youth grumbled.

"Not after Leo caught you." Donny turned a bleak look to Raph, expecting to be tossed. "You got me here."

Raphael didn't move immediately. "Where's your phone? Don't want nothing to happen to it."

The twelve-year-old silently removed the device from his belt and handed it over. He started to take off his jacket too, only for his brother to stop him.

"Leave it for now, Don. I wanna show you something cool. Go ahead and join the shellhead out there."

The purple-masked turtle slowly complied, sinking to his knees near where Raphael motioned. The anticipation of waiting for something to start felt like it might be worse than the action itself. Then the fourteen-year-old was behind him, pulling at his hood.

"Stuff like this is designed to keep ya nice and dry. But there's another way to look at it too. You know where I'm going?"

"No," he quavered.

"Ain't every day I get to teach _you_ something."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raph with the same cup Michelangelo had been handling. Donny instantly turned forward like he was the orange-masked turtle avoiding the sight of a needle.

He wasn't prepared for the mud dumped down the back of his sweatshirt. The chill caught up to him in seconds, especially when it was followed by two successive cup-fulls accumulating in his jacket. His brother pulled open his collar with a sly smile and repeated the process on the front. Don felt as if he'd gained an extra ten pounds in the course of two minutes.

Raphael sent the eleven-year-old a sudden glance. "Hang on, Donny. Mike needs somethin'." He submerged the cup under grime again, and appeared to take great pleasure in pouring it slowly over the youngest turtle's head.

Mike's half cry/scream morphed into laughter. "Can you throw me back in the fountain next?"

"Bro, you're gonna need it," Raph allowed. "We all will, but Don's not done yet."

Donatello held his breath when the red-masked turtle's attention returned to him, but at least he wasn't nervous anymore. His brother moved behind him once more, strangely fussing with his hood.

Understanding didn't dawn until Raphael pulled the hooded portion up over his head, and proceeded to mash it back down to unleash the mud within it. The feeling of another cup-full unloading at a faster rate brought on a new set of chills.

His older brother cackled. "More fun this way, right, Genius?'

"Y-yeah, Raph, fun. Let me know when the real torture starts so I can tell the difference."


	18. Free

Despite having jumped in the small lake nearby the Bethesda fountain, Leo knew they were still a hopeless mess. All four would likely need real showers, and clothes would take forever to clean. Just the same, he didn't regret any of it, or not getting to play ninja tag. He_ did_ feel a little ridiculous for how far the mud battle had gone, but couldn't deny enjoying the time he'd spent with his brothers.

The redhead stirred on the couch moments after the turtles trooped into the den. A startled snort left her mouth when she saw them, which the woman didn't try to contain.

"What...did you guys do?"

Leo shrugged innocently. "We had some fun. Don't your girls nights ever end this way?"

"I haven't had a 'girls night' in about three years, and no, they never ended like this. Is everyone okay?"

"Nothing a bar of soap won't fix," Mike volunteered. "And I've got first dibs."

"_I _called first dibs!" Raphael countered.

"Yeah, but I'm faster." The orange-masked turtle darted for the stairs, with the fourteen-year-old only half a beat behind him.

Leonardo started to laugh, until he noticed their father standing rigidly by in the hall.

"You are home safely, I see." There was a dangerous stiffness to the rat's tone too.

Leo immediately recognized the subtle signs of Splinter's anger. "Yes, Otosan," he answered meekly.

"I would like a word please."

"Yeah-I mean...hai, Sensei."

Their father vanished back into the darker shadows of the hall before the blue-masked turtle made it two steps.

Don grabbed his elbow, slowing him down further. "Leo, it was really my fault. If Sensei's mad-"

"Don't worry about it, Donny. Get cleaned up, and give your lab a rest, okay? Something tells me he'll be waking us early."

Leonardo turned to go down the hall to their father's quarters, and slunk through the door without making a sound. "Master?" he called tentatively across the room.

The turtle started to kneel, but Splinter shook his head sharply.

"Do not bother. Tell me what happened this evening."

"It was nothing," the fifteen-year-old explained. "We didn't get into any trouble."

"The hour of of your arrival is not the one we agreed upon, and your unusual state is far from what I expected."

"Oh. Well...we might have gotten a little...carried away in the park. But no one saw us. I'm sorry we were late. Everyone was having fun, and...I lost track of time."

"I must count on you _not_ to lose track, musuko, particularly when your younger brothers are with you."

The manner in which Splinter paced demonstrated pain. Leonardo wanted to tell him to stop, but didn't dare try to give him direction.

"Do you not grasp the anxiety I experience every time you leave?" his Master continued. "Not knowing what you are doing, and being incapable of assisting you rapidly even if I did? There was a time when I could easily come to your rescue. I admit to keeping all of you on a short 'leash' so the risks would be less. But now when I attempt to remove some of the slack, you repeatedly push the imposed limits. Running miles from our neighborhood without telling anyone. Jumping into a fight involving many guns and not sending any kind of word.

"Nightly you are exposing yourselves on the surface, and some people are realizing the pattern. You and Raphael are becoming well known in your own way. This development is more dangerous than the rest. And tonight, you spent hours _playing_ in Central Park with your brothers, where anyone could have seen you-"

"But they didn't see us, Sensei!" Leonardo's interruption earned him an icy look. The blue-masked turtle hung his head, but then softly went on. "If there was danger, we wouldn't have stayed. I was aware the entire time-"

"Yet you were not aware of the passing time? I believe you were nowhere near as vigilant as you think. I will have to take all these actions into account while I reconsider your boundaries, Leonardo."

The turtle wanted to protest more restrictions, but responded appropriately. "Hai, Sensei."

"Clean yourself up, and make certain no mess is left behind. Our normal hours resume in the morning," Splinter informed him curtly.

Leo nodded before departing, feeling completely deflated. It _was_ his fault for failing to notice the time, and choosing not to contain the madness which had taken the turtles in the melee.

_Sensei is right. Just because the park is closed doesn't mean no one else is around. Criminals trespass all the time, and normal kids are bound to cross over too. I have to do better than this. Master Splinter is counting on me, and I let him down. I've _been_ failing him._

"You okay?" April asked gently.

His head whipped around with a grimace. "Yeah, I'm fine. We scared my dad a little tonight, and that's on me."

"I'm sure it wasn't all your fault," she ventured.

"I bear the weight of responsibility. It was my choice from the beginning," he answered. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you, April. I need to wait around for the shower, but I don't have to do it here. Should probably start soaking our clothes in the meantime."

"Just put everyone's stuff together in one bag," the woman instructed. "I have to do laundry on the surface tomorrow anyway."

"You're not going to clean up after us," he objected.

"Leo, I'm already going. I can save all of you time, and it will get your stuff cleaner. Let me take the clothes," she insisted.

"All right," he relented tiredly. "I'll collect everyone else's. Get some sleep, okay?"

"You too. Hey, Leo?"

He halted midway up the stairs. "Yes?" he replied, without turning around.

"Did you have fun?"

"We did," he said, now ashamed of it.

"Try talking to your dad again later. Occasionally people need a little time to calm down from being upset."

Leonardo fidgeted awkwardly over the knowledge she possessed of the situation. "It's okay. _I'm_ okay. Thanks, April. Have a good night."

* * *

The solid _thwack _of a nunchuck striking his shoulder startled the blue-masked turtle, and reminded him where he was. Stinging pain was nowhere near as bad as the face Mike sent him in return. The horrified orange-masked turtle drew his weapons back under his arms, alternating between lunging forward to try and help, and then backing away like he would injure him worse.

"Bro, I'm sorry! I thought you were blocking!"

Leonardo released the automatic grip he'd taken of his shoulder, blowing off the mistake. "It was my fault, Mikey. I didn't follow through."

"Are ya okay? I didn't break anything?"

"Nothing _feels_ broken..." The teen trailed off as their Sensei approached them.

The rat quietly examined his shoulder by touch, and nodded his agreement. "There is nothing wrong with your brother, musuko, save the exception of a tremendously distracted mind. Have a seat, both of you. We will come back to your offensive exercises in a few minutes, Michelangelo."

Leo caught the youngest turtle's eye while kneeling by him on the mat.

"Sorry I got you in trouble," the eleven-year-old hissed.

"You didn't," Leonardo whispered. "It was my fault."

"Are you still taking all the blame for last night too?"

"Let it go, Mike, before we're both busted. Just...watch Raph and Don."

The fifteen-year-old turned away to focus on the other two turtles squaring off. Leo had sparred with all his brothers enough times to recognize specific strengths and weaknesses. He was well-acquainted with their particular styles of fighting, so that he easily discerned something different about Donatello's form. There was a new boldness in the way he stood taller, and the firm choke hold of his bo indicated a willingness to strike that usually didn't exist.

Leonardo watched the pair closely as Splinter gave the signal for them to begin. The spar proceeded in the same manner as usual, with the red-masked turtle behaving far more aggressively, and working to get in close range where his weapons of choice would shine.

Don typically used his longer reach with the bo to his advantage, employing the staff to keep a little distance between them. The way he _lowered_ his weapon several inches, allowing the bigger turtle an opening to approach him was startling. It went against his brother's defensive method of operation.

_Is it a mistake? Or is Donny doing this intentionally? If he's tired, he could be trying to get Raph to finish the spar faster. Maybe they shouldn't be fighting at all. I don't like this._

He shot a glance to their father, and noticed a similarly perplexed look on the rat's face. Leonardo was contemplating jumping up to get between them before it was too late, while reminding himself that Raph wouldn't do anything to seriously harm their younger brother.

It didn't stop nerves from exploding in his gut when the red-masked turtle took Donny's wide-open invitation to attack. In the blink of an eye, Don's bo-staff went from being relaxed to lightly tapping Raph's plastron to indicate a hit. Immediately afterward his weapon struck a harder blow behind the fourteen-year-old's knee. The move transpired so fast, Leo barely comprehended what happened as the larger turtle sprawled on his shell.

The staff made deft contact with Raphael's chest to garner yet another point. The blue-masked turtle only felt more confused when his brawny brother chuckled lowly.

"Ya decide to wake up this morning, Donny?"

Donatello withdrew his weapon to "let" him up, returning with an authentic grin. "You like a challenge, right?"

"Been waiting months for you to give me one. You too tired to go again?"

"You have to come here and find out."

The banter was so out of place where the twelve-year-old was concerned, Leonardo shot Mike a quick glance. It wasn't unusual for Donny to come out bolder when he worked with the youngest turtle, but his current exchange with Raph was blowing the teen's mind.

Raphael managed to avoid the next sweep of the staff, and followed by clipping Don's chin with the pommel of a sai. The lack of force he applied made it unlikely the blow would even bruise, but Leonardo cringed as Raph completed the move with a softened roundhouse kick that still spun the purple-masked turtle around.

Leo almost interfered again when the fourteen-year-old tried to employ one of his traditional strangle holds, but Don's staff whipped blindly behind his back before the oldest turtle could move. The jarring surprise of the bo catching Raph under the jaw was finished by Donny throwing his weight backwards, using his shell to send him flying into the wall.

The red-masked turtle's choking distracted Leonardo from the shock of his younger brother's newfound confidence, and also had the effect of making Donny drop his weapon.

"Sorry, Raph!"

Raphael drew up partially on his knees, holding up a hand for him to stop. "It's fine. I'm okay."

"Stay where you are for a moment," Splinter requested, lifting his chin.

"I'm all right," Raph confirmed, still a little hoarse. "Didn't really hurt me."

"That's not what it looked like." Donatello frowned. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I got too excited."

"He will have an abrasion, musuko, but you did not do real damage," the rat added. "It was a well-played defense."

"I wasn't trying to hurt him."

"This gonna be a regular thing with you, Brainiac?" Raphael straightened up without any trouble. "I wanna know what to expect." The wolfish grin he sent Don was still charged with a challenge.

"I don't know," he answered vaguely. Then a faint smirk appeared. "Maybe. Let me know when you've got your second wind. I don't want to rush you or anything."

"You say the time and place, little brother."

"I believe a rematch can wait," Splinter said firmly. "Michelangelo, would you start some breakfast now? Raphael, you may finish with the rest of the pans you failed to complete _last_ night."

"Aw, the pots needed to soak, Sensei," Raph defended.

"Then they should have had more than enough time by now. Go, musuko, and do not get in your younger brother's way."

Leo managed to shoot the purple-masked turtle a curious look before Splinter called them over.

"I would like to speak with both of you before a break."

Leonardo was filled with dread, but Donny blurted something out faster than he could.

"I'm sorry I got too rough, Sensei. It won't happen again."

"Donatello, your brother is not fragile. While I never want to see any of you injured, especially in an exercise like that one, he is capable of taking more abuse than you are willing to deal out. I do not wish to speak with you about what happened, but the attitude which led up to it. There was something different with your spar today, musuko. Did you perceive it as well?"

Donny stared at the floor and mumbled another apology.

"I am not lecturing you right now," the rat clarified. "I am merely curious. You are behaving in a new manner today. Do you have any idea why?"

Slowly, the younger turtle raised his head. "I guess...because I feel different. I let go, when I should have reigned myself in."

"How do you feel different?"

"I don't know if it'll make sense," Don confessed. "It goes back to last night in the park. Raph started something with Mikey – he was really picking on him. I tried to defend him, but ended up taking things too far. I thought Raphael would kick my shell for it."

"And what happened?"

"He paid me back and then some, but it wasn't..." Don exchanged a look with Leo. "Deep down, I've always been kind of nervous about the day one of them would get into it with _me_, the way they do each other. Thought last night was gonna be it."

"Raphael surprised you?"

"He didn't let me off easy, but it was still okay."

"And this morning?"

"I automatically felt better because I slept well. It was probably the best I've had in a couple months. Then when you paired me up with Raph, I just figured...since we were fine yesterday, he wouldn't mind if I came out of the gate harder."

"Does it seem like he minded?"

Donny shook his head. "I still feel kinda bad though."

"No matter how careful you are, Donatello, such occurrences are going to happen in this type of weapons training. Did you enjoy the time with your brothers yesterday evening?"

"I didn't want to go initially, but...yeah. We all enjoyed it. I get out pretty often as it is, but this was...I felt a lot more freedom. I don't know if it was getting to run around the park, the four of us being there together, or me needing a night off to forget about everything else..."

Splinter's paw wound around his shoulder. "You bear too many burdens, musuko. I blame myself for it. I should not allow you to get lost under such things."

"You probably couldn't stop me at this point," he said honestly. "The stuff has been on my mind constantly, whether I'm actively working on it or not. My brain keeps going, theorizing, worrying...But April wants to help.

"Part of me still doesn't want to let her, yet if I don't...I have a feeling she'll still take action on her own. She already added three more active lines to her cell phone account. There's room for more, but she said it was a good place to start."

"I also have misgivings about her support," Splinter acknowledged. "But I believe that she considers doing something for us as a partial gift to herself. I would rather not reject her outright. I think we should demonstrate appreciation and acceptance. The longer she resides in our world, April will realize we are capable of more than it seems."

"She's not going anywhere, is she?" Don sounded nervous.

"Miss O'Neil will get a hotel soon, to make transitioning back to the surface easier. You do not expect her to remain underground, do you, my son?"

"No, Master, I only meant...She's one of us now, isn't she?" Donatello made eye contact with Leonardo, then their father.

"She is always welcome here, Donatello. Go and find out if you can offer any assistance to Michelangelo. I will see you for breakfast in a little while."

Don sent one more apprehensive glance to Leo, and obediently left the room.

Leo felt his stomach drop again once he was alone with the rat. "I'm sorry for being distracted, Master Splinter. And also for letting things go too far last night. I know you're depending on me, and I let you down."

"You did not 'let me down', so much as you made me anxious, Leonardo. I do have great confidence in you, my son. I trust you to look after your brothers. But I cannot control the world in which we live. It is an extremely helpless feeling to be separated from all of you, and not know what is happening."

The turtle nodded miserably. "I'm sorry for putting you through it."

"Musuko, I prefer for your public displays to be extremely limited. Yet it is apparent that such exercises are not entirely detrimental."

"What do you mean, Sensei? I screwed up."

"For a couple hours, you behaved like normal children. Such actions should not be this dangerous, except that you are not..."

"Normal," Leo filled in. "We'll do better, Master Splinter. I promise."

"It appears Donatello is _already_ doing better. You all accomplished in one evening, what has not been done in weeks. While I want you to take more care for discretion, it seems that additional time spent together as a unit may be the encouragement your team needs to develop."

"We spend a lot of time together down here."

"Though you are already a team, you do not make a habit of _acting _like one. You will not learn to do so, without taking the opportunity to practice."

"I'm not sure if I follow you, Sensei. After we scared you yesterday, you want us to try again?"

The rat sighed. "You are going to grow up, whether I will it, or not. All of you still have much to learn. The only way some lessons will be ever be gained, is by actually living them."


	19. Paranoid

Donatello tried not to openly stare around the bedroom, but the glimpse he caught of his agape mouth in the mirror across the space proved he was unsuccessful. He'd never been anywhere that looked as bright, clean, and richly appointed as the hotel room.

The fact that no one seemed to pay him any heed emboldened the purple-masked turtle to make another short circuit of the space. He paused by a vase-full of fresh flowers sitting on a dresser, lightly tracing pink petals before glancing at the card.

_Oh, they're from her news station. That was nice of them. I hope April will be okay here._

He heard voices coming, and stepped away from the bouquet while his brothers crossed back into the suite from the sitting room.

"Shell, I don't know what you need an apartment for," Raph commented. "You could just live here."

April laughed from the tail end of the group. "I don't care to have this many neighbors; especially the revolving variety. I'm still narrowing down apartments in mid-town. Probably end up picking something next week. The station went in half with me for the hotel, so the price isn't too bad either."

"We could have a party up here!" Mike exclaimed. "They have room service and everything. Will they bring you anything you ask for?"

"For a price, Mikey." April pointed to the balcony door. "You guys can come by whenever you want in the meantime. The historic hotels are the only ones which still possess fire escapes in Manhattan."

"Aw, did you do that for us?" Michelangelo suggested.

"I may have been thinking of you at the time."

Leo exited from the on-suite bathroom, shaking his head. "You could go swimming in that tub."

She shot a look over her shoulder longingly. "It's got jets. I'm going to put it to good use."

The eleven-year-old started that direction, and Leonardo caught him by the shoulder. "Forget it, bro. I think we need to give April a chance to wind down."

The woman sent them a wistful smile. "I _do_ need to get used to acting normal again, even if I'll never BE normal."

"That's boring," Mike piped up, squirming from Leo's grasp. "We can stay longer if you want."

"It's already going on 1am. I need to sleep eventually, and your dad will rest better once you're home too. I'll wait up for you tomorrow night though, okay? Maybe you can even try the jets." She winked at Mike.

"But I don't have a bathing suit," he objected dramatically.

The red-masked turtle smacked the back of the youth's head. "You're waterproof, shellhead."

When Mike started to pout, April nudged his shoulder.

"We'll have some fun, I promise. For now, I need to relax."

"Call us if you need anything," Leo encouraged.

Don only half heard her affirmation as he wandered back into the sitting area. _I'm glad she has somewhere else to go, and that her station is being so cool about supporting her. April is going to be fine now. She doesn't need anyone to hold her hand._

He shot a wary look over his shoulder, resisting the urge to hurry his brothers along. _Sensei wouldn't like us being in here. We need to make ourselves scarce and stop dragging this out._

Donny turned off the lights in the room in preparation for leaving, and pulled up his hood. He inched open the balcony door and poked his head outside. The sound of rapid movement to his right preceded someone tossing their cigarette butt off a neighboring balcony, and sweeping back inside their room.

Almost simultaneously, he heard the squeaking of the fire escape_ above_ him. Although his first instinct should have been to hide, Don tried to catch a better glimpse of the two shadowy figures darting further up rickety stairs. His brow creased as the lights turned off next door, and rapid footsteps continued ascending.

_What the shell is someone doing on the fire escape?_

"Whatcha doing, Genius?" Raph called out. "Looking for stars? All you're gonna find is smog."

"No, it's..." Don hesitated when he saw April's outline in the dark sitting room. He didn't want to unnecessarily spook her. "Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. Are we going?"

Leo joined him on the balcony. "Yeah. If we call it an early night, Sensei will know he can trust us."

Donatello caught the oldest turtle's wrist to stop him from climbing the escape. "Don't use it," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" he returned softly.

"There were people up there a minute ago."

"Okay. We'll head the opposite way, and go across to climb down the side." The blue-masked turtle peered at him closely. "Something else bothering you?"

"I'm not sure. Can we get away from here, and then I'll try to explain?"

"Yeah, fine with me," Leo agreed. "Raph, Mike, we're going. April, don't hesitate to call us, all right?'

She waved from the window. "Bye, guys. I'll talk to you in the morning."

* * *

In the time it took the turtles to work their way over to an adjacent building, Donatello convinced himself he was being paranoid. So when it came to sharing what he'd seen, he felt sheepish while he recounted the scene.

"The neighbor could have a legitimate reason for running back inside that fast. Avoiding me doesn't mean he did anything wrong. Maybe he wasn't decent, and didn't want a stranger getting a peek of him."

"What about the guys on the escape?" Raph demanded. "Ain't no one have a reason to use that thing outside of a fire."

"There are still excuses which could explain it," Donny countered. "It might have been someone trying to sneak out or in. It doesn't have to be dirty."

"But how'd they make you feel?" Mike pressed.

"Weird. I still might be reading into it." Donny was actually waiting for Leo to speak, but the fifteen-year-old was strangely silent. "Will you just tell me I'm stupid, and drag me home already?"

Leo cocked his head. "Is that what you want me to do?"

"What I want doesn't matter. She's fine."

"We'd all rather believe that," the leader said thoughtfully. "But what do you want to do?"

"I...I'd rather _know_ she's okay."

Leonardo looked back toward the hotel. "We can't see her suite from this vantage point. I think we have to pick out a building further away to get the view we need. Did you bring binoculars? Because I left the ones you gave me at home."

Don shifted awkwardly at the idea. "Are we spying on her now?"

"Not her. Just watching the hotel room for a little while. We don't have to stay all night. I already got permission from Master Splinter to look after her if necessity dictated it."

"I feel jumpy tonight, Leo. That doesn't mean everyone should sit out here for another two hours."

"Do you honestly think you're only being jumpy? Consider this hard, Don. You have good instincts. What are they telling you?"

Donatello hesitated, remaining silent for several seconds. He followed by shooting another glance toward the building in question. "I'd rather keep an eye on her...for a while longer."

Leonardo nodded. "Then that's what we're going to do."

* * *

The purple-masked turtle had never been on a stake-out before. The most annoying part wasn't waiting itself, but trying to ignore Raph and Mike, who got progressively louder and more active as their boredom increased.

The pair of turtles had graduated from a useless game of I-Spy, which lasted about twenty minutes before they could both admit the darkness made it too hard to distinguish many colors. Now they were competing to find out how many jumping jacks each could do in a row.

Meanwhile, Don was honed in on the hotel, and barely put down his binoculars. The blue-masked turtle hovered nearby, but had little to say.

"This is dumb, isn't it?" the twelve-year-old ventured. "Nothing's going to happen. She's locked up tight, and the place is full of guests. No one would be bold enough to attack her with neighbors on all sides, right?"

Leo shrugged. "There's no accounting for the stupidity of some people."

"That was not eighty-six!" the red-masked turtle interjected. "You can't even keep accurate track of your own numbers."

"Then get one of the guys to count," Mike retorted. "Donny, c'mere. I need you to keep Raph honest."

"_Me?_ I ain't the one exaggerating, pipsqueak!"

"You won't take my word for it – why should I take yours?"

Annoyed, Don sent them a glare. "I know you're bored, but I'm a little occupied over here. You guys can take your dumb contest and shove it."

The joint snicker Donny heard in the background made him clench fists with anger.

"You shoulda got another cup of coffee before we left, Genius," Raphael told him. "You get so cranky when you're tired."

"I am not cranky!" he cried indignantly. "I'm trying to pay attention, because some things are more important than-"

"Don," Leonardo interrupted sharply.

It only irritated the youth further. "If no one wants to take the possible danger seriously, why are we here?"

The oldest turtle batted the binoculars he was gripping. "Something's happening."

* * *

The annoying tone of April's cell phone startled her awake. Her hand grappled with the side table by the bed, snatching sleepily for the device. She was still so drowsy, she didn't check the facing before answering.

"Hello?"

"Get up, right now!" Leo's sudden command was frightening in its intensity. "There are people on your balcony – it looks like they're breaking in. We're coming, but it's gonna take a couple minutes!"

April stared bewildered at the phone with the vague sensation she was dreaming, until Leonardo yelled at her again.

"Get up! You have to hide, because we won't beat them inside!"

"Leo, I don't hear a thing-"

"Trust me!" he urged. "Is there a lock on the bedroom door? Check!"

"If someone's breaking in, another lock won't stop them!" Nevertheless she darted over to the door, pushing in the flimsy button on the knob.

"You've got to hide, _now_."

"There's nowhere to go in here!"

"All you have to do is stall them, April. Will you fit under the bed?"

She yanked out the suitcase sitting under the end of the bed frame, and distinctly heard footsteps in the sitting area that time.

"They're already here," she whispered, strained. "Where are you?"

"Close, really close! Get under the bed if there's room. Stay on the phone, but don't make a sound unless they find you before we do. Then scream your head off."

The jiggling of the door handle made the woman freeze up for an instant. Then she shoved her frame under the bed, yanking the luggage in front to help conceal her hiding spot. April wanted to ask Leo several questions, but didn't dare open her mouth again. Even breathing felt too loud under the circumstances.

"Make yourself as small as possible." Leonardo's voice lowered, as if he was hiding in the room with her. "Inhale through your nose and exhale from your mouth to control breathing. Don't panic. We're coming."

The soft click of the door knob startled her more than anything else had so far. April had known they could probably break the obstacle down with ease, but whoever had come seemed to expend no effort whatsoever.

The sudden chill overtaking her frame made it difficult to stay still. She could barely grip the phone with one hand, while covering her mouth with the other to contain any and all sounds. April heard faint voices traveling from the sitting room, but the person treading lightly toward her bed said nothing.

"Hang on," Leo told her. "There are a couple things in our path, but we're getting past them. Keep breathing, so I know you're there."

Tears prickled her eyes at once, and she desperately fought the urge to cry. The mattress shifted above her, and the woman clamped a hand over her mouth tighter. _What is he doing, settling in for a nap? Is that what home invaders do before they kill someone?! _

She winced when the bed shifted louder. Inwardly April wanted to beg the blue-masked turtle for help, but she believed her friends were doing everything in their power to get there.

"What do you have?" someone called from further away.

The voice caused her to curl into a ball closer to the wall. She buried her forehead in her arm, praying to hear Leo again. There was nothing now.

"Nah, it's empty." The second individual was probably the one using her bed. "She was here though. It's still warm. Keep looking."

Footsteps seemed to be retreating a little louder. The squeal of the bathroom door sounded, and then was shut.

"No, they're coming! We gotta move now!" a slightly panicked tone called from the next room.

A few beats later, booted feet traveled across the space again, and the other door was closed harder.

April exhaled for the first time in forever. "Leo?" she hissed. "Can you see anyone?"

To her dismay, there was still no reply. When she tapped her phone, she found the call had dropped sometime in the last couple minutes. _He said they were close. It's going to be fine. Everything is absolutely-_

The sensation of nails digging into her legs released all the pent-up terror she'd been harboring for the last three minutes in one mighty scream. She'd hardly cleared the end of the bed frame when a fist plowed into her jaw, cutting her next cry off with jarring violence.

Her ears rang and hearing fazed while she was dragged from the floor and hurled against the wall. She had the presence of mind to fight the grasp of a clearly stronger opponent, struggling even as she tried to scream again.

A hand clapped over her mouth at the same time as a silencer pressed against her temple.

"I can't believe you fell for us 'running away'. Kinda thought you were smarter than that, lady."

Her body still flailed under his heavier weight, until he moved the gun barrel to her stomach. "I don't _have_ to shoot you in the head. You can die a lot more painful ways, that'll take much longer to bleed out."

"What are you doing with her?" came a smirking voice from the door. "Everyone is dying for a piece."

"I'm just letting her know what she's got to look forward to."

The stranger's boastful leer reignited her fight to be heard by someone else. She whipped her head from side to side so that her mouth could shift under his fingers, until April had enough leverage to bite him.

His yelp was nothing compared to the screech she let loose. April was blindsided by a fist she never saw coming, slamming directly between her eyes. For a moment she wasn't aware of anything except a faint buzzing in the background, and the new taste of blood.

She blinked rapidly to see plush carpet beneath her, and detected an additional pain in her mouth which had probably come from collapsing against the edge of the dresser. A faint whimper was all she could manage while being picked up a second time.

"_Way_ too much noise, man! We've gotta book it, now!"

The sound of breaking glass made the woman seize up, and fear the violence that was to come. Despite wanting to resist, limbs no longer cooperated with her swimming head. Surroundings remained hazy while being half-dragged out of the bedroom.

"Keep it down, you morons! If we don't-"

April had no idea why he suddenly stopped, or the reason she was plummeting through the air again. When she was captured by another pair of arms, her first thought was to claw the stranger.

Fingers barely had time to curl up before she was set back down gingerly, and a dark figure bent over her.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay. Hang on a minute, all right?"

It took almost thirty seconds _after_ the turtle disappeared for April to comprehend that Donatello was there. The atmosphere of the room had gone eerily quiet, with the exception of occasional blows, grunts, and the faint whistle of weapons.

"Go next door," she heard Leonardo direct quietly. "Clean it out, tie them up. Be quick. Someone has probably already heard the commotion."

April rose partially on her arms, squinting to look around the room and locate the turtles. All she saw was indistinct bodies at first, until another shadow appeared to rise up out of the floor and come right toward her.

"That's why they call you Phantoms," she croaked, once the shape of a shell was identified.

The purple-masked turtle crouched down beside her. "They call my brothers that."

"You fit right in with them."

His fingers carefully probed her chin, turning her face toward him to inspect. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have left you."

"It doesn't look like you did."

"Well...we didn't get very far."

"She all right?" Leonardo called.

"I think so," the twelve-year-old returned.

The oldest turtle knelt swiftly. "I'm sorry about all of this. The hard part is over, okay? Now we have to get these guys collected. You have two more things to do, April. First, scream your head off again. Second, you need to fake being out of it. The cops won't bug you with as many questions when they get here."

"How did _you_ get here?"

"We'll explain later. Right now we have to get these thugs restrained, the scene set, and 911 called before security on the premises arrives. No one else will hurt you – I promise."

The corner of her bleeding mouth turned up slightly. "I know. You're the good guys."

Don seemed reluctant to release her.

"Donny, come on. We've got no time to hesitate. Someone else may have already called the cops too."

Slowly, the younger turtle rose. "Get in touch with us as soon as you can. The police will take you to the hospital. Just go along with it, April."

"I will," she confirmed. "Keep those bastards away from me in the meantime."

Donatello snorted. "The guy who manhandled you might not get back up for a week."

"Better than he deserves," Leo muttered. "He's lucky I didn't use my katana properly. Start zip-tying them, Don."

The fifteen-year-old bent over the woman one more time. "Play up your injuries, okay? The less you know, the better."

"What will you do?"

"Call 911 to tell them the situation, and hang up like usual. That will partially explain how things ended this way. Naturally, you never saw us."

"No, I didn't see anything," she verified.

"Good girl. When I tell you to, scream for all you're worth. This will be over before you know it. When it's done, and you're free from the hospital...You're welcome to come back underground for as long as you'd like."


	20. Legends

Staring at the wall as though transfixed by something which wasn't there came easily to April. Regardless of the assault lasting less than ten minutes, the shock it left behind was still real. She'd initially been concerned about managing to portray the correct state of mind for authorities, but found it wasn't difficult.

An officer only remained in her room for a few minutes at the beginning, and asked her extremely basic questions to which she mostly feigned ignorance. The worst part was actually the ungodly probing and evidence gathering she was subjected to next. She cooperated until they requested a sexual assault kit, and vehemently refused the last round of tests.

April hated the fact that she had to stay overnight for observation. If she had it her way, she would have already been picked up, and heading underground. _Think I'll take Leo up on the offer to stay with them longer. No apartment on Earth will feel safe at this point._

Her eyes finally drifted from the wall to the hand-set of the phone on the side-table. She had to concentrate for a few seconds to remember one of their numbers, but when digits came back to her, April didn't hesitate to dial. _They're my friends. No one will get mad if I call._

The phone barely rang one time before it was answered.

"Hello?"

When the weary voice of Splinter greeted her, she _did_ feel ashamed. "I'm so sorry. I'm just having trouble winding down."

"You did not wake me, Miss O'Neil. It is apparent none of us are sleeping well at the moment."

"The guys are still up too?"

"We know you are safe now – but all of us would feel better if we were closer by."

"I _am_ safe, thanks to your sons. I don't know how they caught on so fast, or why they stayed in the area, but I'm glad they did. I think those men would have gotten away with it otherwise."

"I am sorry they bothered you again, Miss O'Neil-san. I feel I contributed to this by encouraging your steps to return."

"Don't blame yourself. I'm fine. Bruised and shaken up, but they caught at least a couple dozen men between the two suites. That's a few more hardened criminals off the streets for a while. Not a horrible end to the night," she added with fake optimism.

The rat was silent for a beat. "How do you really feel?"

She switched to cradle the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I should feel safer, but I don't yet. I'm...violated, and freaked out. I wish you guys were here."

"I wish we could be too," he answered honestly. "Know that we are thinking of nothing but you."

"Leo sort of extended a standing invitation for me to stay with you. I was considering forever," she joked weakly.

"Miss O'Neil-san. You are welcome in our home for as long as you may need or desire. All of these events are very fresh in your spirit, and therefore overpowering. But this is not the end of the road for you."

She sighed. "I don't know, Master Splinter. I kind of feel like it is. As if I'm never going to be normal again."

"What is normal? Do you consider my family to fall under that category?"

"All of you are better than normal."

"I appreciate your sentiment, Miss O'Neil. However, you are unique in your own fashion. You will recover from these attacks. It is not the end of you," he repeated. "Your life has a story to tell. I used to see it in your face, every time I watched you during a news report. I knew you were not like many of the others. You are not jaded, or attention-seeking. You desire to reveal the truth, and to bring that which is in darkness to light."

"I can't do that now," she confessed. "I may know more, but I'll never be free to tell anyone else. I don't want to either. I feel like an entirely different person than before. I was so idealistic and positive about the direction I was heading. A lot of the things I focused on seem to be a waste under a new perspective. I kind of don't even _want_ to go back."

"You are experiencing many emotions, Miss O'Neil. I cannot determine your path for you, nor would I attempt to do so. I still caution you against making any decisions while this trauma is recent. Do not quit your job, unless it is something you never loved. Do not abandon your world out of fear, legitimate as it may seem. Resist the urge to cut out everyone else, simply because you have found a measure of comfort within our clan.

"Please understand that we are new to this, as are you. I am not going to push you away, because I sense in you a true friend. But the world you live in has need of you as well."

"No one needs me here. Anyone can do my job – they literally have a mile long list of potential candidates."

"There are many who are skilled at appearing on television or reporting upon a story. They do not, however, all possess your heart, character, or passionate drive to tell the truth. It is something sorely needed in your industry, Miss O'Neil."

She rubbed her forehead tiredly. "It would be so much easier not to deal with this. None of it. I could honestly walk away without any regrets."

"Once again, I encourage you to wait a little while before making life-altering decisions."

"I will wait, but I can't guarantee I'll change my mind."

"I am not trying to change your mind for you, Miss O'Neil. I merely want you to have room to decide without emotion being a driving factor."

"I'll wait," she reiterated. "But not in the hospital. I'm getting out first thing in the morning."

"Have the police questioned you very much?"

"Not a lot, but I'm sure they'll follow up with me. I'll roll with it the best that I can, and won't mention anything about Phantoms."

"I do not know why Leonardo bothered with one of their 'hang-up' calls. Other people were bound to contact the police. It is as if he was _trying_ to draw attention to them," Splinter grumbled.

"I think he was drawing attention away from me," April clarified. "And providing an explanation for my rescue. It doesn't matter if I'm not aware of what happened. The police still have some dots to connect."

"I do not want them connecting dots." The rat huffed. "I sense things will only get more complicated where their patrolling is concerned."

April's grip on the phone tightened. "They were very good tonight, Master Splinter."

"I have trained them to be. But all of the skills in the world are no guarantee of protection. Mankind at large will never understand us, and criminals do not play fair. I am grateful for my sons' hearts and courage, yet I wish this path was not one taken."

"If they didn't take it, I wouldn't be here," she reminded him. "Not that they should be risking their lives, or looking for people to save, yet..." The woman groaned.

"I can't see the answer either," she admitted. "Because they're kids, and deep down, it seems like they shouldn't be doing this. At the same time, they're making a real difference, Master Splinter. Their patrols are having an impact. I've gotten at least half a dozen cops to confess it to my face. The statistics don't lie either. In the last two years, these pockets of mid-town where they're active have measurably improved."

"Therein lies my problem," he acknowledged. "They are doing a good work, for the right reason. The fact remains that their encounters have already resulted in some minor injuries, and there stands a chance for worse ones. While I would prefer for them to stop altogether, I have no one to blame but myself for raising them this way."

"You did a great job with your boys."

"I have many failings, Miss O'Neil, and the job is incomplete. What do I say to them now? How can I continue to support actions which I believe will one day end in disaster?"

"I can't tell you," she replied faintly. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"Forgive me, young one. I did not mean to monopolize this call with _my _worries."

She smiled unexpectedly. "No, you're good. It's a distraction from thinking about other things, so you have a free pass to vent. It's been a long time since you talked to another adult, huh?"

"Yes. Yet I did not mean to put any such pressure on you."

"You're not pressuring me. You're dealing with a lot of difficult questions that I don't have the answer to. I can't exactly help you with them any more than you're able to squash my emotions. At least we're clueless together."

"Will you return to us tomorrow?"

"As soon as I can break out of this hospital, I'm so there."

* * *

April was thrilled when her security-guard friend Arnie showed up the next morning, but not that Vern Willows made the trip with him. Facing her boss wasn't something she felt prepared to deal with, but since it was part of the price for escaping the hospital, she tried to behave grateful.

April meekly requested for the men to run her by the station for something she "forgot". In reality, she knew if they returned to the workplace, it would be easier to get Willows distracted by something else. Even now he was obliviously droning on about the men the police arrested, and the info his "sources" had acquired behind the scenes.

"I hate to say it, but it looks like they were watching our crew," her boss said guiltily. "One of those men was found in possession of a carbon copy of the delivery slip from the flowers we sent. In order to gain access to your room keys, they either must have had an inside source, or managed to swipe them. That question hasn't been answered yet, but we never meant to expose you, regardless."

"It wasn't your fault, or anyone's from the station," April corrected at once. "I don't know why I was targeted or how I got out of it, but I think it's safe to say I was very lucky."

Willows eyebrows rose while he turned to face her from the front passenger seat. "I wouldn't be saying that if I was you."

"I'm alive, sir, and pretty happy about it. I appreciate you taking time out of your day to follow up with me," she lied.

"I want to make sure you take care of yourself," he said sternly. "There are a lot of people worried about you. Not just colleagues. You should see the emails pouring in since your attack made the morning news. I'll let you read some of the viewer comments on social media too. You're going to be sorely missed."

Her gaze wandered out the window of the car. "I'll try not to make anyone 'miss' me longer than necessary."

"You take the time you need," he reassured.

She had the sense her boss actually meant the words, and appreciated him a little more in that moment. The manner in which he followed up by clearing his throat awkwardly indicated he was going to ruin it.

"You didn't...uh...see anything last night, did you?"

Her eyes snapped forward to face him. "I saw the man who assaulted and threatened me with a gun. It's not something I feel like describing right now."

"No, I meant..." he hesitated, visibly struggling to ask his question. He didn't give up though. "You didn't see anyone else?"

"No one, Mr. Willows. I remember waking up to security in my face, but that's the only other thing I recall after being hit, repeatedly," she emphasized, in order to make him back down.

"Yeah, of course, I'm sorry. I don't want to pester you. It's just that the situation you ended up in was very...odd. It has connections I've been asked to follow up on, but we mean to maintain your privacy."

"What connections?" It was simple to sound testy, and she pushed her offense to the max.

"You really don't know?"

She covered her face to veil sheer annoyance, not answering the question.

"I've got it on good authority from three separate witnesses that the Phantoms were involved in your attack."

"Involved? What is that supposed to mean?" Anger surged at what he was trying to do. "The police caught the individuals who broke in, and none of them fit the mythical shadow stereotype."

"The cops didn't catch those men. Someone else did," he ventured. "I talked to an operator and two cops who heard the playback. It was a classic Phantom 911 call."

April felt herself flushing with barely controlled rage. "I just got attacked for the second time in less than two weeks. I've over here shattered, and you're pushing for the story behind it? What difference does it make who saved me? I'm glad _someone_ did. Can you be happy for me too?"

"I am," Willows said quickly. "I'm sorry. I don't intend to turn this into a story. But if the Phantoms intervened, don't you want to know about it? We're not going to splash your personal details all over the network. I figured you'd like to get to the bottom of these characters too, especially if they're taking a vested interest in you."

April took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I don't know what happened last night. But if someone chose to help me without revealing themselves, they have a right to their own privacy."

"These so-called 'Phantoms' have terrorized city blocks, and left a trail of bodies and damages in their wake. They're throwing away their right to privacy every time they take the law into their own hands. I'm grateful you're safe, and if they had something to do with it, I'd thank them myself. But every news beat in town is starting to research them, and we need to step up our own efforts as well."

April glared right through the man. "No one actually knows anything about them. They can't tell you where they came from, or why they're doing this. All you have is the hearsay of a bunch of alleged criminals, and overcome victims. Some people are making them out to be monsters or villains. But what if they're not?"

He stared back, baffled. "Who do you think they are?"

"What if they're just...good people, who are trying to help someone else? Is that such a bad thing? It shouldn't be that unusual."

"I find it hard to classify them as 'good people', based on the aftermath left behind on far too many occasions."

"You're not seeing the entire picture - I don't believe anyone does. You asked for my opinion, and I'm choosing to take a more neutral approach. Until the facts are out there, we don't have an automatic right to judge."

"You don't sound neutral right now."

She opened and closed her mouth in frustration. "You know what? You're right. My lack of neutrality could have something to do with finding myself delivered unexpectedly from horrendous circumstances, just hours ago. Maybe I am attributing a positive spin to a group, who in your opinion, doesn't deserve it. Then again, maybe they're honestly not that different from the rest of us. They could be completely well-meaning people, who are only trying to act where others are failing."

"Normal people don't attack anyone on the street," he objected. "Criminals do."

"Then whoever chose to help me is a criminal? They should have left me alone to be kidnapped or murdered?" she demanded.

"No, I mean," he backpedaled, fighting for words. "Whatever, _whoever_ they are, they're not normal."

"We agree there. I think when someone chooses to put a stranger ahead of themselves, that's what separates a mere face from the crowd, and makes them into legends.

"Now I can't speak for Phantoms, or anyone else. But I'm not going to judge people because I don't understand them – not anymore. I don't want anything to do with your investigation. My goal is to find a way to get over all of this, not be deeper entrenched in mysteries."

Willows sent her a chagrined glance. "I apologize, Miss O'Neil. As I said, we have no intention of invading your privacy. If there's anything we can do to help, please let me know."

The woman held her breath internally. There was a favor she wanted to ask, and this was the best time since he already "owed" her for the stunt he'd just pulled.

"Well...there is one thing," she allowed. "Have you ever considered cleaning out the graveyard?"

His brow creased curiously. "What are you looking for exactly?"

"I need to replace a processor. I've got a fantastic guy on my case, but he likes to recycle. I thought if the old stuff wasn't going to use anyway..."

Willows nodded. "Pull Reeves to go with you. I don't see why it would be an issue. We could get you an entirely new processor though, Miss O'Neil."

"No, this is for personal use. I don't want to take advantage of the station, Mr. Willows. I'm happy to reuse items that would be trashed otherwise."

"Absolutely, have at it." He waved off the request without a care. "I'm truly sorry for my insensitivity. Apparently I need some more training," he joked.

April exhaled sharply. "I'm not ready to go back there yet, sir. And I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable addressing the Phantom thing. I am grateful you won't be submitting me for an interview."

"No, it won't happen. Please keep in touch with the station. A lot of people are waiting to hear you're okay."

_Maybe someday, I will be._

* * *

April's heart thudded wildly in her chest while Arnie pulled up to the now famous intersection she'd used multiple times to connect with the turtles. The wary look he sent her communicated he wasn't comfortable with the situation, and she needed to put his mind at ease somehow.

"If these people are your friends, I don't get why they didn't meet you," he complained. "The offer still stands for you to come home with me and Clara. It's not the Hilton, but the place works perfectly well for down-to-Earth folks like ourselves."

"I know it seems strange, but my good friend is somewhat handicapped. He doesn't get around like he used to. His boys are spectacular, but none of them have a license either."

"I'm supposed to leave you and the junk here in an alley and drive off? After what just happened, I can't fathom why you want me to do that."

"Pull over, okay?"

The man wordlessly obeyed, parking across the entrance to the alley.

"I have more reasons to be paranoid right now than most," she started. "If I feel confident, you can too."

"How can you feel confident? Shoot, I'd drag you out of this city by your big toes if you hadn't already been through so much."

The woman snorted at the idea. "Arnie, I appreciate your concern, and that you got me out of the hospital-"

"Only sorry I brought that fool of a man with me."

"Willows had some gall to push about the attack so soon, but he did make it up to me."

Arnie glanced at the cardboard boxes in the back seat. "What are you doing with all the crap, Miss O'Neil?"

"I know someone who could probably change the world with it."

"Still optimistic. That's what makes you different, young lady."

She broke eye contact to stare out the windshield. "I don't know if I can claim to be optimistic."

"You're gonna be okay," he insisted. "Last night could have ended a lot worse, but you got through it. Those bastards couldn't even put you in the hospital for more than a few hours."

"Oh, they could have," she disagreed. "I didn't save myself, Arnie. I was completely helpless."

April met his pensive gaze, wishing she could tell the older gentleman the truth.

"You didn't end the night helpless," Arnie pointed out. "They did."

"True, but it had nothing to do with me."

"We don't have to talk about it," he suggested. "But how can I be sure you're all right back here in this alley?"

"My friends are very protective. Trust me – I'm safer with them than I am anywhere else."

"They good people?"

"The best kind. They would do anything for me. For the next few days, you have zero reasons to worry."

He nodded, signaling he at least believed her. "They're the type of friends I can't meet?"

"Their family is very private, Arnie. I'd love to introduce you, honestly. But I have to respect their boundaries. They deserve that much."

"Someone protects you that well, they gotta be worth your time," he said meaningfully.

Her eyebrows rose while she tried to control her outward reaction to the statement.

"My Clara, she got in trouble once, about six months ago. These little pricks tried to pick her off the moment a cab pulled away. Fortunately for her, there were some friendly fellas hanging out in the neighborhood too. It all happened so fast, she never got a chance to thank them. It was like they disappeared into thin air. You ever seen something like that? I don't follow legends much myself."

"I can't tell you about legends, Arnie. But there are a few extremely good people in this world. They're the reason I'm still breathing."

"I'd hold onto friends like that, if I were you."

She nodded vigorously. "I'm not losing track of them. I have no desire to repeat either of the attacks from these last few days. But if going through it all over again was the only way to..." She couldn't find a safe way to finish the statement, so she blew past it. "I'd still do it. Rest assured, I'm in really good hands."


	21. Live

***So this is it for Everyday Legends. I could have dragged on, but the point with the prequels is to keep things on the simpler side. I am actively working on Links and Cost of Honor, which are coming next. They're only teasers at the moment, but more is on the horizon. I hope to get them both out simultaneously by the beginning of December. If you're interested, make sure you click to follow them, so you get the alerts when I start updating.**

**Thanks for coming along.**

* * *

Donatello felt more impatient than he had in a long time. He knew April had arrived because of her text message, but she'd yet to turn up at the grate. Roughly twenty minutes passed from the first message she'd sent, before he finally picked up the sound of feet shuffling down the alleyway.

The remaining afternoon light streaming into the tunnel left him a little nervous, but he held his ground under the opening, hoping to catch sight of the woman. His view of the surface was suddenly obstructed by brown cardboard.

"Here, get it off," April hissed urgently. "I'm clear right now, but God only knows how long it'll last."

Leonardo barely had the cover removed before she started shoving the box through to him. The blue-masked turtle set it aside on the ground, only for the carton to be immediately followed by another. While he grabbed the second from her, Raphael received one more.

The red-masked turtle had no sooner put his box down, than April called his name. The woman didn't wait for someone to help her, choosing instead to drop straight toward the fourteen-year-old. His arms snapped open to catch her with a jolt of surprise.

"Are ya okay, April?" Raph set her down, but didn't leave room for anyone else to get a look of her.

"I will be, thanks to you guys. I'm still not sure how you knew something was going down last night, but I seriously owe you."

"You owe us nothing," Leo asserted.

Don squirmed in beside Raphael to see April for himself. The darkened bruises on her face and new swelling of her mouth frustrated the purple-masked turtle beyond words. "We should have stayed to begin with. I'm sorry, April."

"We didn't know there were gonna be that many," Mike squeaked. "But they were no tough guys. We took 'em down like dust bunnies."

She gave the orange-masked turtle a weary smile. "I'm glad you did. I'm grateful all of you were there, so please don't apologize for being 'late' anymore. Do you mind if we head back? Pain medication is wearing off, and I think I might need something else."

"Sorry," Leo said instantly. "You've got to get some more rest. Did you stop by your apartment for stuff?"

The oldest turtle grabbed one of her boxes, and Donny picked up another.

"No, these gifts came from my station. We can talk about that later. All I wanna do right now is crash on your couch for a couple hours, and maybe eat some of the soup Mikey was going on about."

"Oh, yeah!" Mike agreed excitedly. "I've had it working on low for hours. You're gonna love it, April."

"I bet I will. Thanks for coming to get me, guys, and for letting me crash, again."

"It ain't nothing, April," Raphael told her. "We're only sorry those bastards got another hand on ya. Wish we'd had more time to teach them a real lesson.'

"Do you think the authorities can contain them?" Leo wondered quietly, then blanched at having asked.

"I was told a lot of those men already have a rap-sheet. I can't say what will happen with any of them, and I don't want to dwell on theories. I'd rather go home with you, see Splinter, and not emerge outside for the next week."

* * *

Donatello was in the process of straightening his lab, to make it a more comfortable place for April to sleep. It made sense to put here there, because it had the best bed in their den by far.

He didn't take very much time to organize while he went along, choosing to merely stack things neater, so it didn't look like the woman was living in a dump. The soft squeal of the door alerted the youth to her presence, and he turned around with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry. I should have started cleaning earlier."

"You don't have to just because of me."

"Eh, it technically needed to be rearranged anyway. I can get out of the way if you're tired though. Do you want to lie down?"

"Not yet, no. I'd like have a conversation with you that lasts longer than two minutes. Did you decide you can't stand me after all?" she teased.

Don felt too guilty to smile. He opened his mouth to apologize again, and had to stop himself. "I...um...I feel really bad. I saw suspicious activity when we were leaving last night. I asked Leo if we could stick around for a while to keep watch, but I should have warned you at the time. As it was, we had to camp out further away to get a good vantage point. Those men could have killed you before we got there."

"They didn't," she reminded him.

"No, but I hate that they got the chance. I never should have second-guessed myself."

"Donny," April said quietly, and held out her arms to the turtle.

He hesitantly accepted an embrace, but looked down when he felt tears rising.

"It's all right,"she told him. "Don't feel guilty about those men. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your good instincts." The woman unexpectedly planted a kiss on the top of his head. "You're a great friend."

Don ducked further to camouflage the heat he felt burning his cheeks. "I've never really cared about anyone besides my family," he said slowly. "Well...there's been a handful of times I've reacted on the streets to help someone, but this was different. Last night, I thought we were gonna lose you. It about destroyed me."

She chuckled in the background. "Does that make us kind of family?"

"Something like that. I wasn't trying to avoid you, April. I just feel horrible, and it's hard to see you this way."

"After the black eye I gave you? I sort of had it coming."

"Don't you dare say that," he insisted. "You didn't deserve anything those men did."

"I don't mean it," she clarified. "But I still feel like I owe you."

Donny shook his head. "You don't. Nothing. Get it out of your head."

"I should at least apologize."

"You already did. As far as I'm concerned, there isn't anything to be sorry for."

"Even if I'm messing up your lab again?"

He focused on her more closely, trying to decipher what on Earth she meant. In the end, he couldn't do it. "What are you talking about?"

A smile broke on her face. "You haven't checked out my boxes yet."

"No..." He warily watched her wander over to the cardboard cartons in the corner.

"I got some new junk for your collection. Wanna see?"

"April, what did you do?"

Without answering, she opened the first lid to allow him a look inside. The purple-masked turtle covered his mouth to contain the curse which almost came up at the sight of perfectly intact CPU. Eagerness was impossible to suppress while he dug into the box with both hands, but he handled the tower as if it would vaporize under the slightest pressure.

Only then did he glance at the rest of the components in the carton, and spare a glance at the other two packages. "Is all of this..."

"It's for you," she confirmed. "And once again, you don't need to feel bad. I didn't pay for any of it. The station has a ridiculous amount of outdated processors in storage. I got permission to raid the closet."

Don couldn't let go of the first box, let alone go through anything else. It took a full minute to find some more words. "This is...I don't know what to say, April. _Thank you_."

"If anyone deserves to have equipment handed over to them, it's you, Donatello. You are not an island. Do you understand me?" Her gaze suddenly turned stern. "You are not on your own. These burdens don't belong only to you. It belongs to your entire family. And now, it's mine too. You have to let people help, okay?"

Tearfully, he nodded. "Yeah. I haven't done very well by myself."

"You're amazing, and what you've accomplished alone is incredible. But now it's time to think bigger."

"Bigger?"

"I had a tech go through components with me, Donny. I know for a fact the systems he sent back with me can run Linux. It leaves you with a choice to mak-"

"I can do the jobs for Daystar! They'll give me more work, and I can right back on track!"

"You can work for them, if you choose to," April corrected. "Don, Daystar isn't the only fish in the sea."

"They're still the ones who want to work with me."

"No, they're the ones willing to cooperate with a shady, underhanded situation, and completely take advantage of someone's desperation to survive. You don't have to work for any _one_ company. You could dabble in projects for several, based on how well they compensate. The days of you settling for whatever peanuts those jerks offer you are over."

"But...I'm still me, April. I can't walk into these companies to meet someone face-to-face."

"You may not be able to, but your representation can. We need to work on raising you up as an independent contractor, available to the highest bidder. Companies who will put your skills to good use, and pay you a worthwhile wage. I say, if Daystar wants to fork over reasonable compensation, take the job. If not, move on.

"I know people who know people, Donny. It may take a little time, but I'm confident I can get you into the right channels. You have to be willing to let go of the small stuff, so we can do something a lot better."

Donatello felt doubtful. "Do you even have time for something like this? It sounds really consuming."

"I have some free days ahead. There's nothing I'd rather do than help you get off the ground. As you representation, the first thing I want to do is send Daystar a letter, telling them to pay up, or lose your number. Are you down for this?"

He nodded, overwhelmed yet again. "It feels too big though. Reminds me of when my Sensei encouraged me to build my lab to begin with."

April looked around the space and motioned wide. "And you built it."

"Kind of. It's a start."

"So now, it's time to take the next step. Do you need to think about this?"

"I don't need time to think, so much as to convince myself to be this bold."

"You don't have to 'convince' yourself to be bold. You've got to take a flying leap, without knowing what will happen next. There's still good news, Donatello."

"What's that?"

"You have an ally on your side. I don't really know what I'm doing yet either, but we can figure it out together. Or, you can keep going with Daystar, and accept whatever pittance they offer. I only want you to get what you deserve.'

"It isn't that I _want _to stick with them. They just feel like the sure thing, whereas with anyone else...I'm starting from scratch."

"Not completely. I told you I have some friends, Donny. I've been building a public profile. Business people aren't the most fun to talk to, but I can fit in with them when the need rises. What do you wanna do? It's up to you."

He sent a gaze over all three boxes. "I don't want to waste my time. If things stay the same with Daystar, they'll probably never stop taking advantage of me."

"Do you want to send an ultimatum?"

He sent her a wry smile. "Aren't you writing one for me?"

She produced a piece of paper from a folder under her arm. "Here. Read this."

A few seconds of perusing the document convinced him she wasn't kidding. "You wrote the letter already?"

"I figured you would be interested. You want me to send this off?"

"Nah. Let them wait. We can save 'work' for tomorrow. I feel more like vegging out, as Mikey would say. You probably need the extra rest too."

"It won't hurt me."

Don stared at her silently for a moment, then impulsively hugged the woman again before he could think about it. "You didn't have to do any of this," he mumbled.

"Neither did you. You and your brothers see it as your duty to do whatever it takes to help someone. I'm not on the same physical level as any of you, but that doesn't mean I can't act. This is going to be fun."

He snorted. "Maybe a little."

"Don't be nervous to ditch Daystar if you have to. They're not your saviors, Donny. By the time we're done, I bet you'll have more business than you can handle."

"It's hard to imagine, April, but I do like to day-dream."

* * *

Michelangelo pictured that his gaze was boring a hole right through Donatello's head, but it didn't seem to make a difference to his brother. Several moments passed before he got annoyed enough to speak up.

"Donny, are we gonna do this or not? If it gets any later, Sensei is just gonna go to bed."

Don's glance was unsure. "I don't know, Mikey. Is it the right time? I don't wanna just spring it on him."

Mike sighed, trying to control exasperation. "You agree with me, right?"

"Yeah I do, but that doesn't mean Master Splinter will."

"Bro, he's not gonna get this idea by himself," the youth told him. "It's going to have to come from us. I don't want to wait any longer. I'll go without you if I have to." _But pretty please, don't make me. C'mon, Donny._

He shook his head vehemently. "I don't want you going without me. I'm...ready for this. But I doubt he is."

"I can do a lot of the talking, but Sensei needs to know you're onboard, Don. You can convince him, can't you?"

The twelve-year-old's shrug wasn't encouraging, but at least he got to his feet.

"Awesome. Let's go find him!"

In the orange-masked turtle's mind, interrupting Splinter from meditating was the safest way to broach the subject. _It means he's already calm, and should be in a good mood._

The younger turtle easily read the hesitation which still existed in Don's frame, but didn't care. _This is the furthest I've ever gotten him to go, and I have a feeling he'll pull it off._

He walked ahead of the purple-masked turtle to knock on the door before peering into the dojo. Mike put on a casual smile when the rat lifted his head tolerantly.

"Hi, Sensei. Sorry to bother you."

Splinter blinked slowly and sent a glance to a visibly nervous Donatello. "Is something wrong, musuko?"

"Um...no, not exactly." Don didn't sound entirely convinced, and Michelangelo felt like face-palming.

Their father shifted to look at Mike. "Then you wish to speak your minds?"

"Yeah, Otosan, we do," the eleven-year-old said quickly. He grabbed his brother's arm and half-dragged him into the room.

"Does Donatello wish to be a part of this conversation or not?" There was amusement in Splinter's eyes, but for once, Michelangelo was more interested in making sure he was serious.

"He wants to be here. Tell him, Donny."

"We both need to talk to you," Don agreed. "Do you have a couple minutes?"

"I have all the time you may need. Are you going to sit down?"

The orange-masked turtle knelt out of habit, and his brother did the same beside him. Mike knew what he wanted to say, but wasn't positive how to put the words together convincingly.

"Sensei, Don and I have been thinking, okay? A lot has changed in the last week..."

Their father nodded. "With some seasons, change can happen very quickly. While occasionally it is for the worse, in this case I see quite a bit of good. Do you agree about these developments, Donatello?"

Donny offered a smile. "I do. I was wrong about a lot of things. I think I'm seeing better now."

"What do you see, musuko?"

"Mankind isn't our enemy," he said quietly. "That's not to say we can be friends with everyone, but...April has proved it's not impossible.'

"No, it is not impossible. A relationship with an 'outsider' is never something we can take lightly, however, it almost seems as if she was _intended_ to be with us," Splinter affirmed.

Don snorted. "Leo would call it turtle luck. I didn't believe that to begin with, until April won me over. If she'd been killed last night, I would have been devastated. Never been that scared for someone who isn't a member of this family."

"It is fortunate you were there to prevent the violence from going any further."

Michelangelo exchanged a pointed glance with his brother, and Donatello continued.

"Yeah, more luck. But what if that wasn't all of it?'

The rat squinted at him in confusion. "I am not one who believes everything which happens is based on mere chance. I still need you to explain what you mean."

"I'm saying...being there wasn't only fortunate," Don said haltingly. "We made the decision to stay, because I had a bad feeling based on something I saw. So it wasn't an accident at all. Sensei, we...Mike and I kinda want to go with Leo and Raph."

Don blurting it out at the end surprised Mike, but the youth bounced right back.

"Maybe not all the time, but it could be really good for us," he chimed in.

"You think _what_ would be good for you?"

"Master, we wanna patrol," Mike volunteered. It was easier to say now that Donny had started it. He waited for a reaction from their father, but didn't receive an outward one.

"Why?" the rat asked finally.

"I used to see what Leo and Raph do as a huge risk," Donny replied. "And I know it still is. Yet things are different now, Otosan. Would you hate it if we went with them? We wouldn't be alone. Honestly, the four of us are a lot safer together. Even our brothers will be in less danger if we join forces. We took down like two-dozen guys between the hotel rooms last night..."

Don cringed after the admission. "You probably don't want to hear that, but if it had only been the two of them, they would have been a lot more vulnerable. Would have probably been forced to split up, like the other night with April. There's safety in numbers."

"I acknowledge that," Splinter answered surprisingly. "The risk to your lives and threat of discovery remains."

"Yeah, but it's less," Mike emphasized. "Wouldn't you feel better knowing we're looking after each other's shells? It's what you're training us for anyhow."

"I did not train you for this," their father murmured.

"Actually, you have," Donny ventured. "You taught us to defend ourselves, our brothers, and other people. You ensured that we would value all life. I get how much this scares you, but at the same time...we don't have to accept what's happening up there. Leo and Raph have made a difference, and the statistics support it. They're helping, and we want to help too. We want to be a team."

Splinter eyed the purple-masked turtle. "This is what _you_ want?"

"I tried to ignore things on the surface, Otosan. It worked for a while, and then the guilt kicked in. We're not responsible for any of those people. Still, turning a blind eye felt like an act of betrayal. I buried it in the past. Since April's come, I don't think I can anymore."

The rat sighed. "Have you spoken to your brothers?"

"No, Sensei," Mike piped up. "We wanted to talk to you first.'

Their father glanced between them warily. "I am not prepared to turn the two of you completely loose, particularly with the casual manner in which Leonardo and Raphael disregard boundaries. But in order for you four to develop as a team, you have to _behave_ as one. Training only in a controlled environment will not afford the growth you require."

Michelangelo caught his breath. "Does that mean you'll let us go?"

"This path needs to be approached carefully-"

"But we can go!" Mike pumped his fist, only for Donny to snatch his wrist.

"One step at a time," Don filled in, soothing. "We're not talking about rushing into anything."

Their father heaved another deep breath. "Michelangelo. Fetch your older brothers please."

The eleven-year-old scrambled to his feet and couldn't contain a gleeful smile while departing the room. He'd expected it to take more convincing on their Master's part. _Donny might have had something to do with him cracking though. When someone has a big change of heart, it's hard to ignore._

Mike heard voices from the kitchen, and headed through the door to find his other brothers going through one of his first ever scratch-made batches of cookies with April. "Hey, take it easy on those! They don't grow on trees."

Raphael threw him a smirk. "We'll leave ya some crumbs, chucklehead."

"Back away from the cookies! Splinter wants to talk to us anyway." He sent April an apologetic glance. "We won't be that long, I promise."

"You're good," she assured him. "I'm gonna take my cookies, and catch up on some email."

Mike grinned. "You can have as many as you want."

The red-masked turtle cuffed the back of his head. "What are we, chopped liver?"

"You're a bottomless pit," he corrected. "C'mon, c'mon, we gotta talk to Sensei!"

"Do you know what it's about?" Leo wondered.

Michelangelo nodded proudly. "Don and I wanna patrol with you."

The blue-masked turtle's dark eyes widened. "You already asked him? Mike...I don't know. He wasn't happy about the other night in the park."

"That was before. Just come on!"

The orange-masked turtle dashed forward without them, looking back once to make sure they followed. Leonardo appeared to be walking toward his doom, but threw his shoulders back right before entering the dojo. None of them said a word while approaching their father and Donatello.

They dropped into seiza positions in a neat line and waited for Splinter to speak. The rat got to his feet and traveled across the length of the mat twice before he opened his mouth again.

"This is not the life I envisioned for the four of you. However, I never had _any_ specific vision regarding this family, beyond the idea of merely surviving. From the time you were young, that determination is what drove me. Keep them alive. Keep them safe.

"As time passed and I recognized I could not physically protect you forever, I took the next step to enable you to look after yourselves. I did not foresee the danger of teaching you to be protective at all costs, nor did I anticipate you using such skills on behalf of strangers.

"I have wrestled with your mission nonstop for these last two weeks, especially while we had a new friend in our midst. A woman who has the power to utterly transform our day-to-day lives. From my perspective, I still would not condone activity which regularly puts you in tremendous danger."

Mike felt like a rapidly deflating balloon. "But...but you said-"

"Allow me to finish please, Michelangelo. From the mind of a parent, the idea is madness. I cannot and should not let you do this. I ought to keep you underground where you are safe, only emerging for short times, and good reasons. That is your best chance for survival.

"Then I consider the _kind_ of life you would lead. One utterly separated, spent almost entirely in darkness. Under constant fear of what will happen, if we are one day discovered by outsiders. And I realized...that is no real life.

"Life is not simply lasting another day, or for many years. You could survive countless decades, but if being confined and alone is all you know, you will have never truly lived."

"What does that mean for us?" Raphael asked.

"It means the path you choose will directly impact the amount of time you have on this planet. But if protection is your passion, that which honestly fulfills you, none of you will ever be satisfied with remaining underground.

"I must sacrifice the side of me which still yearns to keep you safe above everything else. I have to trust you to grow, to become one, and to defend each other, always."

Leo straightened up on his knees. "Do you trust us, Sensei?"

"Each of you has much to learn, Leonardo. But do I trust the four of you with each other's lives?" Splinter gazed down the line of turtles.

"Your fierce love for one another is all the proof I need. Slowly, you are going to emerge on the surface together. You will learn as a team. I cannot speak for how many years you will survive. But at the end of them, at least you will have actually lived."


End file.
